Segui il vento
by WindTranslator
Summary: Yasuo ha sempre vissuto con il vento al suo fianco. Ma quando questo gli si rivolta contro, egli deve trovare la sua strada: per riscattare il suo nome, alla ricerca della verità. Non sa dove la strada lo condurrà, ma è preparato per ogni evenienza. O così pensa. Riven è perduta, ma non sa di preciso cosa stia cercando. Perdono? Forza? Oppure qualcos'altro?
1. Ululo del vento

**Ci tengo a sottolineare che questa storia non è opera mia (dopo questa premessa troverete il link), il mio desiderio fondamentale è quello di divulgarla in lingua italiana, nella migliore qualità e massima celerità. Vi chiedo comunque di non malgiudicare il mio lavoro, in quanto prima esperienza in questo campo.**

 **Le traduzioni verranno pubblicate ogni domenica, due capitoli a settimana. Tuttavia dal capitolo 40 ne verrà pubblicato soltanto uno alla volta siccome i capitoli si allungheranno parecchio, e dunque sarà più dispendioso, in fattore di tempo, tradurli.** **Buona lettura e Hasagi!**

s/9952668/1/Follow-the-Wind-original

Prologo: Ululo del vento

Il sole non scaldò il corpo di Yasuo, il quale si inginocchiò dandogli le spalle, riposando le sue ginocchia stanche sulla tomba del fratello. Le sue mani, ancora sporche del sangue del fratello Yone, tremarono nel momento in cui si appoggiò sulle ginocchia. La spada di Yone, di fronte a lui, sporgeva dalla terra come una lapide, marcando il terreno sotto il quale giaceva il fratello.

Il suo grido angosciato si perse nel vento lamentoso. Il suo corpo era ancora tremolante e con pesanti singhiozzi posò la sua faccia tra le mani.

"Perché?" urlò a suo fratello, "Perché nessuno di voi mi ha creduto? Perché nessuno di voi mi crede?"

Usando la sua spada come supporto, si alzò in maniera fremente. Ci vollero diversi minuti, e tanti respiri a fondo prima che Yasuo si riprendesse. Anche se i suoi occhi erano ancora sfocati dalle lacrime, erano anche pieni di una rinnovata determinazione.

Per anni, egli vagò senza scopo, scappando e nascondendosi. dovendo correre per sfuggire al suo passato. Era riuscito a sconfiggere chiunque lo avesse affrontato, tagliandoli come se fossero foglie al vento con la sua spada. Amici. Compagni. Suo fratello.

Anche Yone è stato un altro seme distrutto dal vento.

Ma ora Yasuo aveva una strada. Yone gli aveva dato un fuoco per illuminare il sentiero oscurato: il vento. Yasuo sapeva che il suo viaggio non sarebbe stato facile; sarebbe stato intenso e tortuoso, almeno era certo di ciò. Ma avrebbe condotto alla verità.

Yasuo si voltò dando le spalle alla tomba di Yone, il suo zaino di viaggio allacciato alla sua spada.

"Li troverò, fratello. Troverò chi ha fatto questo, e li taglierò fino a che non diranno la verità. Lo prometto. Sulla tua spada e la mia."

E quando finì il suo giuramento, il vento attorno a lui sembrava aumentare la sua velocità. Lo trainava, tirandolo per i suoi vestiti e capelli, come se sollecitasse ad iniziare il suo viaggio. Yasuo guardò dove il corpo del fratello giaceva, la spada marcante il luogo di riposo di Yone. Yasuo sapeva che finchè il suo nome fosse macchiato, non sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Egli sentì il vento tirare ancora una volta, cedendogli e lasciandosi guidare dalla sua corrente. Si girò dalla tomba di suo fratello, guardando invece al sole sorgente.

"E cosi sià. Seguirò il vento."


	2. Memorie

Capitolo 1: Memorie

Yasuo si svegliò al suono della pioggia cadente. Battendo gli occhi un po' annebbiati e sussultando al duro suono, ci vollero diversi momenti per ricordare dove si trovasse: aveva trovato rifugio dalla tempesta in una casa abbandonata che aveva trovato. Aveva previsto la tempesta prima che arrivasse, e per fortuna aveva trovato la casa nella quale ha riposato.

Anche se non penso sia fortuna, pensava cupamente a se stesso, guardando in giro le rovine della casa. Egli si era fatto un'idea del perché fosse così cadente: le invasioni da Noxus. Senza dubbio, questa casa è stata distrutta dalla macchina da guerra Noxiana, con i suoi abitanti sofferenti un fato simile.

La casa sarebbe stata pulita una volta, con un liscio pavimento e muri di legno, ed allineata con il semplice arredamento che era così caratteristico dei cittadini di Ionia. Yasuo poteva ancora vedere i tocchi di pace della famiglia Ioniana che risiedeva qui, dalle ciotole e piatti rotti che erano disseminate per la stanza, agli intagli bruciati appesi come pezzi di carne sbrindellata sui muri.

 _Come si sentirebbero_ , pensò cupamente, _se avessero saputo che a loro casa viene usata da un convinto omicida?_

Egli portò la sua mano su una marcata scottatura, un ricordo orribile dell'orripilante tecnologia assunta dai Noxiani nella loro invasione. Un gusto di vento portò degli schizzi di pioggia nella casa, e Yasuo tremò nel momento in cui l'acqua fredda venne spruzzata sulla sua pelle. Stringendo il suo mantello intorno alle sue spalle, si allontanò dai buchi nel muro. Il fuoco che aveva acceso la scorsa notte era ormai spento, e ponderava i suoi resti, stuzzicando le ceneri con un dito.

Sentì gli artigli della stanchezza scavare all'interno della sua testa mentre disegnava cerchi nella cenere privi di significato. Il monotono tonfo della pioggia era assordante nelle suoe orecchie, e si sentiva scivolare in sogni bizzarri ad occhi aperti. Lentamente, il suono della pioggia si mescolava con un suono che conosceva molto bene: il rumore delle spade. Vagamente, mentre gli girava la testa, pensò di aver sentito le urla degli uomini morti.

"Yasuo, dove stai andando?!" Gridò L'anziano Roku, alzandosi in un vano tentativo di fermarlo. Yasuo prese la sua spada, legandola alla vita. Non aveva intenzione di girarsi i pollici ed aspettare che i Noxiani venissero da lui; non quando i suoi compagni venivano macellati fuori dal tempio.

"Yasuo, ti ordino di restare!" Urlò in tono di comando. Yasuo fece finta di non sentirlo. Egli sapeva che l'anziano non era completamente inetto a difendersi, e Yasuo sapeva che la sua spada avrebbe potuto voltare le sorti del combattimento.

"Ritornerò, maestro!" Emettendo un urlo, tenendo stretta la sua spada e uscendo di corsa dalla stanza dell'anziano. Il grido venne soffocato nel momento che Yasuo corse fino alla fine dei lunghi corridoi del tempio verso l'entrata. Poteva già sentire il suono della battaglia; il suono dello scontro di spade, e l'agonizzante pianto degli uomini morenti.

I suoi piedi slittavano sul pavimento come se volesse fermarsi oltre il centro delle scalinate del tempio. Attorno a lui, due serie di scale discendente al primo piano, dove un ammasso di corpi contorti e spade riflettenti combatterono, in veloce crescita come creature della loro specie.

Yasuo quasi in maniera maniacale rise: poté sentire il sangue ribollire nelle sue vene. Questa era guerra. Questa era battaglia. Questa era **vita**.

Con la coda dell'occhio, aveva individuato n gruppo di abbigliati neri Noxiani che forzavano la loro strada su una delle scalinate, le loro lame oscure che tagliavano gli abitanti del tempio.

Con un grido, Yasuo saltò verso di loro, il vento potenziando la sua spada. Tagliò il gruppo facilmente, e i loro corpi caddero, senza vita, giù per la scalinata. Egli era in piedi trionfante, ma non per molto: infatti vide un altro gruppo che correva su per la scalinata verso di lui, con le loro spade luccicanti.

"Andiamo!" scherniva Yasuo, alzando la sua spada, "Ci vorrà ben altro per uccidermi!"

Il secondo gruppo cadde velocemente come il primo, e Yasuo saltò agilmente sui loro corpi, atterrando senza alcun danno sul primo piano. Con lui, i Noxiani, erano lentamente spinti fuori dal tempio, e Yasuo uscì fuori al sole accecante.

Tutto intorno al tempio, la battaglia si infuriava. Corpi degli amici e compagni erano sparpagliati come bambole rotte attorno al tempio, con altri che venivano aggiunti ogni secondo che passava.

Yasuo guardò in giro, cercando un viso familiare. Trovandone uno, urlò, e fece la strada verso di lui.

"Yuki!"

Yuki si girò al suono del suo nome, "Yasuo!" gridò, rinfoderando la sua spada alla vista di chi fosse. La faccia di Yuki e i vestiti erano imbrattati di sangue, di cui la gran parte non era suo. Yuki, come Yasuo, aveva il compito di fare la guarda al maestro del tempio, l'anziano Roku.

"Yasuo!" ripeteva Yuki, camminando nella direzione di Yasuo preparandosi a combattere, "Cosa stai facendo qui?"

Yasuo rise, porgendo la mano sulla spalla di Yukil. "Non preoccuparti Yuki, sono arrivato!"

La faccia di Yuki fu una miscela di un mero sollievo e incerta confusione. "Bene… ma non dovresti essere a proteggere l'anziano Roku?"

"Lo sono. Ma se uccido tutti gli sporchi Noxiani qui sul campo di battaglia, non ci sarà nessuno da cui proteggerlo, non è così?"

L'espressione di Yuki rimase scettica, ma Yasuo sapeva che non avrebbe protestato; Yuki sarebbe più che sollevato sapendo che Yasuo, il migliore della loro compagnia fino ad allora, avrebbe combattuto al suo fianco.

"Io… io credo di no" mormorò incertamente. Egli scosse la testa vigorosamente, come per convincersi. "Va bene! Ci preoccuperemo dopo delle conseguenze! Per ora , abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto."

Yasuo sfoderò la sua spada con un sorrisetto. "Lo so."

Yuki sorrise fiocamente. Ma nel momento che vide oltre la spalla di Yasuo, la sua espressione si trasformò in una di paura e panico

"Abbassati!" grido, spingendo la testa di Yasuo in basso come se protestasse arrabbiato. Yasuo sentì una spada tagliare dove la sua testa si trovava qualche momento fa, e si girò per fronteggiare l'avversario, con la spada sfoderata.

Vacillò quando i suoi occhi caddero sulla Noxiana. Era una giovane donna, non più grande di lui, maneggiando una spada nera alta quanto lei,. Giudicando dalla sua armatura, Yasuo intuì che ella fosse una specie di comandante. Ma era la sua bellezza ad averlo colpito: era come nessun'altra donna egli ebbe mai visto prima, i suoi occhi di fuoco brucianti come il fuoco di convinzione, e i suoi capelli legati dietro la sua testa come una coda di nevicata d'inverno.

"Comandante, attenta, è pericoloso!" Disse un Noxiano con l'elmetto, uno dei quali aveva visto tagliare due compagni dei suoi soldati. La sua voce scosse Yasuo dal suo sbalordimento.

La comandante Noxiana stentatamente oscillò la sua spada in risposta, e Yasuo alzò la sua per bloccarla. Sentì che le sue braccia si intorpidirono al vibrare della lama, fermando l'avversaria al suo posto.

"Fuori dalle scatole!" emettendo un urlo mentre parò gli attacchi con una velocità spaventosa. Egli sapeva che anche se era abile, non era di alcun paragone per lui; avrebbe potuto mettere fine alla sua vita rapidamente se solo avesse voluto. Ma non lo fece. Aveva ancora il suo codice d'onore: ella era una donna, e non avrebbe mai fatto del male ad una.

Lei sembrò realizzarlo, e la sua espressione si trasformò in una di frustrazione. Sembrò capire che non avrebbe potuto batterlo, e che lui non l'avrebbe uccisa: D'improvviso, alzò la sua spada nell'aria, e fece un grido che con la sua forza spinse Yasuo a terra sulla schiena. Passò oltre il corpo a terra di Yasuo, e da terra, Yasuo realizzò stupidamente che avrebbe dovuto trattarsi di un esplosione di Ki.

Si alzò velocemente, ma non abbastanza; poté vedere i suoi capelli bianchi fuggire all'interno del tempio, troppo veloce per lui. Yasuo prese la spalla di Yuki e lo tirò verso i suoi piedi.

"Seguila e fermala!" gli disse, dandogli una spinta, "Non lasciarla addentrare nel tempio ulteriormente!"

Yuki assentì e corse verso la donna. Yasuo mantenne gli occhi sulle sue spalle fin quando svanì dalla vista, poi si voltò verso la battaglia. La sua spada alta in aria, gridò, e saltò nella folla.

Era il silenzio che sveglio Yasuo; ci volle qualche momento per realizzare che la tempesta era passata. Con le palpebre scacciò i residui del sonno e le visioni di lei nella sua mente, si alzò barcollante. I suoi arti erano intorpiditi e doloranti a causa della dormita sull'implacabile, pavimento di legno, ma non era la ragione per il tremolia delle sue estremità.

Aveva ormai avuto lo stesso sogno ripetutamente tutti questi anni in cui era scappato: un promemoria quasi ironico del passato, l'istante dove commise l'errore che lo avrebbe condotto a dov'è adesso. Lo aveva vissuto milioni e milioni di volte nella sua mente, e non era semplice ogni volta.

Tremò, e soltanto parzialmente a causa della tempesta passata.

Le sue mani si chiusero in stretti pugni, e fremerono con una sorta di dolore rabbioso. Quando troverò il vero colpevole, avrebbe assaporato tagliarli a morte. Gli avrebbe insegnato il suo dolore, assicurarsi della sua perdita. E forse allora, forse, troverà pace. Se non pace, vendetta.

E a lui la vendetta andava bene.


	3. L'imperdonato

Capitolo 2: L'imperdonato

Yasuo vagava senza meta attraverso le foreste di Ionian. I suoi piedi venivano trascinati sul terreno della foresta, ed il fruscio delle foglie lo seguiva mentre camminava. La foresta ancora odorava di pioggia, e i suoi piedi erano umidi al camminare sul terreno bagnato. Era in cammino sin dalla mattina presto; la fame rosicchiava il suo stomaco e la stanchezza torturava la sua mente. Vi era una luce annebbiata nell'aria, e non fece nient'altro che aumentare i brividi nelle sue ossa.

La nebbia della foresta sembrava rispecchiare il suo stato mentale; dopo aver speso una notte senza riposo nella casa Ioniana sulla quale si era ritrovato, si è svegliato di prima mattina per riprendere il suo viaggio ancora una volta. La sua testa era ancora abbagliata, e più di una volta, ha pensato di aver visto figure come fantasmi nelle sue visioni. Sentiva che anche se si trovasse ancora in un sogno, con il mal di testa, ebbe esperienze di periodi di tempo nei quali non aveva idea di dove fosse o come ci fosse arrivato.

Anche se la rivelazione di Yone gli diede delle nuove informazioni, non era vicino al ritrovo del vero uccisore. Non è stato d'aiuto dopotutto che lui fosse l'unico studente ad avere maestrato la tecnica del vento in almeno una generazione. Non aveva idea da dove iniziare le sue ricerche. L'indizio sulla tecnica del vento lo avrebbe aiutato a confermare i suoi sospetti quando avrebbe trovato il colpevole, ma per ora, non aiutò per nulla.

Ma più importante, aveva bisogno di un drink.

Yasuo sentì le sue ginocchia piegarsi a causa dello sfinimento, e cadde in avanti, incespicando contro un albero vicino. Incapace di rialzarsi, collassò contro un antico albero d'acero. I suoi frutti crearono disordine attorno a lui, e amaramente, penso a suo fratello. Yone gli diede un seme d'acero come promemoria del suo vero sentiero d'onore per un samurai.

 _Che gran bell'aiuto,_ pensò arrabbiato.

La sua visione iniziò a sfocarsi mentre si stendeva sulla corteccia umida. Con il mal di testa, chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta, e pensò di sentire tra gli alberi l'eco degli uomini che lui conosceva.

 _Yasuo si trovò di nuovo in piedi dinanzi all'entrata del tempio, con il petto gonfio e la spada ricoperta di sangue come fosse inchiostro. Con questo aiuto, gli abitanti del tempio furono capaci di uccidere la maggior parte degli invasori Noxiani, prendendosi cura di coloro che potevano ancora respirare. La sua mente era ancora sovraccarica con la furia della battaglia, e realizzò che non poté più ricordare la maggioranza del combattimento, né sapeva da quanto tempo stesse combattendo._

 _Con le mani tremolanti, re infoderò la spada, dando le spalle alla carneficina. Camminò a passo lento verso l'interno del tempio, un inspiegabile sensazione di terrore gli cadde addosso. Camminò sopra i corpi dei Noxiani e Ioniani e tornò nel tempio. Era all'inizio della scalinata centrale quando sentì il suo nome venir chiamato a grande voce ed anche familiare._

 _"Yasuo!" Gridò Yuki dalla cima delle scale. Yasuo alzò la testa. Yuki e una manciata di guardie dell'anziano Roku in gruppo lo aspettavano, le loro spade impugnate ai loro lati. Sembravano impressionati, inquadrati dalle luci del tempio, ed in piedi come un gruppo di giudici._

 _Egli alzò la sua mano in risposta, e nel momento che vide il gruppo, fece la strada giù per le scale. C'era qualcosa nelle loro espressioni che incutevano paura nel suo cuore._

 _"Cosa c'è?" chiese, interessato, mentre loro arrivarono a dove lui fosse._

 _"L'anziano Roku è morto" disse Yuki, in un tono che suonò in egual modo amaro e devastato._

 _Yasuo provò la sensazione di una spada che veniva affondata nel suo stomaco. L'anziano Rku. Morto. Incapace di crederci, egli cadde sulle ginocchia, e la sua spada cadde tintinnando sul pavimento al suo fianco._

 _Aveva fallito. Aveva soltanto un compito, e aveva fallito. La sua stupidità e sciocchezza hanno ucciso l'anziano Roku. Tutta la sua vita, aveva vissuto per il suo codice di onore. E ora, quando contava di più, l'aveva spezzato._

Merito di morire _, pensò freddamente, fissando al pavimento di legno del tempio,_ merito di morire un migliaio di volte. Non c'è ritorno da questa vergogna e disonore.

 _"Yasuo, capisci che cosa significhi vero?" chiese Yuki con una voce tesa._

 _Yasuo annui lentamente; non c'era bisogno di rispondere. Sapeva il suo fallimento cosa avrebbe comportato. Morte._

 _Si piegò in avanti, estendendo la sua testa. Sarebbe morto come un cane. Eppure. Sarebbe stato ben migliore della morte che avrebbe dovuto ricevere._

 _Yuki sfoderò la sua spada, piazzandola al di dietro del collo di Yasuo. Yasuo tremò leggermente al sentire il freddo acciaio che morsicava la sua pelle. Con le mani frementi, Yuki alzò la sua spada oltre la testa._

 _"Molto bene, allora, Yasuo. Per l'improponibile crimine dell'abbandono del tuo compito, e per l'imperdonabile atto dell'assassinio del maestro che avevi giurato di proteggere, con la presente ti condanno a morte._

 _Yasuo accigliò. Cosa? Assassinio? Egli non ha ucciso l'anziano Roku_

 _"Prima della tua morte, hai qualche ultima parola?" Chiese yuki, con tono freddo e non propenso a perdonare._

 _"Sì."_

 _Yasuo alzò la sua testa per incrociare lo sguardo di Yuki. "Accetto della carica di usurpazione del mio posto, tuttavia non sono stato io ad uccidere l'anziano Roku, quindi perché sono accusato del suo assassinio?"_

 _"Tu sei l'unico che avrebbe potuto farlo, Yasuo."_

 _Yasuo si alzò con atteggiamento di sfida, e un'emozione differente respingeva la sua vergogna: perplessità._

 _"Cosa intendi dire?"_

 _"Non si può negare l'evidenza. Tu sei il vero assassino dell'anziano Roku."_

 _"Non l'ho ucciso io!"_

 _"Silenzio," disse un'altra guardia, Haru, "Le bugie che fuoriescono dalla bocca di un traditore sono insopportabili."_

 _"Non sono bugie," disse Yasuo a denti stretti._

 _"Comunque," disse Haru freddamente. "Questi sono i tuoi crimini. Questa è la verità. Non c'è alcun senso nel continuare a discutere con un uomo morto."_

 _"Questi sono crimini che sono stati convogliati contro di te, Yasuo" disse Yuki, con voce fremente, "Accetti la tua punizione?"_

 _"No."_

 _Al suono delle parole, Yasuo poté vedere gli altri spadaccini mettere mano sulla loro spada. Prese la sua, tenendola stretta._

 _"Allora stai abbandonando la tua vita d'onore?" chiese Haru, la sua voce piena di rabbia quasi incontrollata, "Abbandonerai la vita che hai conosciuto per voltare ad una strada dove diventerai meno di un umano? Meno di morto? Meno di una feccia che avremmo ucciso oggi?"_

 _"No. Non dimenticherò il mio onore. Ma non starò qui a morire mentre il vero assassino è a piede libero. Gli darò la caccia e farò giustizia, da solo o no._ _ **Quella**_ _è la mia strada."_

 _"Basta con le tue bugie!" Urlò Haru, sfoderando la sua spada. "Sei meno della terra della foresta! Sei imperdonato. E come compito giurato al mio maestro, ti ammazzerò come il cane che sei."_

 _Haru oscillò la sua spada, e Yasuo scansò, scattando fuori dal tempio. Poteva già sentire le guardie che lo chiudevano, con le spade pronte._

 _Yasuo sfoderò la spada, e nell'esatto momento, una sensazione pesante lo colpì. Le sue mani tremavano considerando che il suo futuro si stava distruggendo e riorganizzando, sciogliendosi in un sentiero di conflitto e dolore._

 _Non si può tornare indietro, pensò, dal momento che ho estratto la spada, non ci sarà possibilità di tornare indietro dalla via che ho scelto. Non mi crederanno. Mi odieranno. Mi daranno la caccia. Ma troverò la verità. Sarò dimenticato ed evitato. Sarò l'imperdonato._

 _Con il vento dalla sua parte, l'imperdonabile taglio la sua strada verso l'uscita del tempio_

La testa di Yasuo faceva male più che mai al risveglio. Era ancora sdraiato contro l'albero al quale si addormentò, ma ora era notte fonda. Poté sentire le dita fredde della morte avvolgerlo, cercandolo. Fame, sete, e sfinimento erano il suo pedaggio, e sapeva che sarebbe stato impossibile impedire il riposo eterno a cui stava andando incontro.

 _Che modo per morire,_ pensò, con un po' di umorismo nero, _ad un albero._ _Senza funerale e proprio seppellimento. Una fine ideale per una feccia come me._

Aprì gli occhi leggermente, all'improvviso un suono di passi smorzati.

 _Beh,_ _ecco che arriva la grande mietitrice,_ pensò all'avvicinarsi dei passi. Sentì un'ombra avvicinarsi a lui nel mentre la figura si fermò dinanzi a lui. Con i suoi occhi lievemente aperti, poté scorgere la forma di una sottile sagoma in piedi davanti a lui, stringendo una grande falce in una mano. Porse una mano oscura a lui, allungandola con un abbraccio che fu quasi tenero.

Yasuo ridacchiò senza far rumore. _Vieni a prendermi allora._

E tutto fu nero.


	4. Delirio

Capitolo 3: Delirio

Yasuo era perduto nel vento. La sua testa era piena di memorie, pezzi sbrindellati di voce che svolazzavano senza senso come foglie in una burrasca. Sentiva che anche se in volo, il suo corpo era senza peso.

Aprì leggermente gli occhi, e fu sorpreso di vedere una figura molto famigliare davanti a lui, coronata da una luce accecante.

Yone lo guardò dall'alto in basso valutandolo, un'illeggibile espressione sulla sua faccia. La voce di Yasuo era congelata nella sua gola.

 _Non può essere vero. Yone è morto. L'ho ucciso io._

"Yone…" soffocò. Gli occhi di suo fratello, molto simili ai suoi, incontrarono quelli del samurai e Yasuo rabbrividì incontrollatamente. Non c'era amore negli occhi di suo fratello. C'era soltanto un interrogativo ripugnante, che perforò Yasuo mentre era sdraiato indifeso. Yasuo poté sentire le parole di suo fratello, parlò silenziosamente.

 _Perché_

"Fratello… cosa significa? Dove sono?"

Yone non rispose. Invece, continuò a dare un'occhiataccia a Yasuo, il suo sguardo non vacillava. Dopo, con una lentezza che fu orribile nella sua ponderatezza, sfoderò la sua spada. Yasuo sentì la paura impadronirsi del suo cuore. Provò a lottare, a muoversi, a resistere, a fare **qualcosa** , ma il suo corpo non glielo permise. Fu come se delle catene di ferro lo tenessero stretto, bloccandolo nella sua posizione. Il suo respiro accelerò in maniera incontrollabile mentre Yone alzò la sua spada oltre la testa.

Yone aprì la sua bocca per parlare, e la sua voce fu terribile, pesante come il piombo con l'autorità del destino.

"Sei imperdonabile, fratello."

La sua spada scintillò tagliando l'aria. Yasuo emise un urlo.


	5. Toru

Capitolo 4: Toru

Yasuo urlava ancora mentre si svegliò. Delle mani lo tenevano fermo mentre si dimenava all'impazzata, tremando in disperata paura. Il suo petto si gonfiava mentre si agitava a causa di ciò che lo teneva. Lentamente, realizzò che le dita che tenevano le sue braccia e gambe non erano della morte, bensì, delle mani calde. Si guardò attorno, con gli occhi che giravano freneticamente nelle loro orbite.

Una famiglia Ioniana era in piedi attorno a lui, le loro facce per metà preoccupate e metà impaurite lo guardarono. In totale, contò quattro figure, due delle quali lo immobilizzavano al momento per restringere i suoi movimenti. L'uomo alla sua sinistra era molto più vecchio di Yasuo, con una barba che aveva macchie grigie. L'altro sulla destra era ancora giovane, e la sua faccia era provata mentre continuava a tenere la presa sugli arti del samurai.

Ai piedi del letto, vi erano due donne, una di un'età avanzata, ed una che deve essere giusto più piccola di Yasuo, che lo guardava con occhi spaventati.

"Dove-," disse con gola asciutta e rauca, "Dove mi trovo?"

La famiglia saltò in sorpresa; evidentemente, non avevano realizzato che si fosse svegliato.

"Sei nella mia casa," disse l'uomo più vecchio, la sua presa non si allentò nemmeno un po', "Non so se sai dove ti trovi, ma sei a Ionia. Fuori nei dintorni di un villaggio chiamato Talos. Il mio nome è Toru e questa è la mia famiglia."

Yasuo annuì in risposta, respirando a fondo al fine di smettere di tremare. Nel momento in cui si calmò, le prese sul suo corpo iniziarono ad allentarsi, fino a che Toru e suo figlio lo lasciarono completamente. Toru fece un leggero passo indietro, per riprendersi dallo sforzo. Strofinò la mano sulle sopracciglia umidicce.

"Chi sei, straniero?"

Yasuo si sedé nel letto, muovendo le sue spalle; il suo corpo ancora rigido e dolorante, e la sua testa pulsava dolorosamente. Aprì la bocca, intenzionato a rispondere, ma decise di non farlo. Pensò un momento prima di decidere una risposta adeguata.

"Il mio nome non è benvenuto" disse lentamente, "per il mio bene, e per il vostro, eviterei domandarlo."

Toru annuì lentamente, ma il suo sguardo dubitante persisteva.

"Bene, sono contento di vedere che tu non sia impazzito; hai avuto una febbre alta per 4 giorni. E stavi delirando, agitandoti ed urlando nel sonno. Pensavo che non ce l'avresti fatta."

Yasuo premette i suoi occhi con i palmi delle mani tentando di fermarli a causa di un giramento.

"Come… come sono arrivato qui? Come mi hai trovato?"

Toru puntò alla semplice falce di cereali che era appoggiata contro uno dei muri della casa; la cosa che Yasuo scambiò per la lama della grande mietitrice.

"Coltivo grano. Tornavo dalle terre attraverso la foresta quando ti ho visto appoggiato a quell'albero." Toru ridacchiò a bassa voce. "Non uno dei migliori luoghi per addormentarsi. Specialmente se ancora fradicio della precedente tempesta. Mio figlio Kirin ed io ti abbiamo portato qui, e ci siamo presi cura di te da quel momento. Sono contento tu stia bene:"

Yasuo tenne la faccia tra le mani, e le sue spalle rabbrividirono dall'inaspettata emozione.

 _Non lo merito,_ pensò amaramente, _non merito alcuna della loro gentilezza. Sarei dovuto morire lì. E' quello che merito._ E con un respiro vibrante, alzò la sua testa.

"Grazie" disse in maniera fitta. "Grazie mille a tutti."

Fu la donna più anziana che parlò questa volta. "Non ci pensare troppo. Chiunque da queste parti avrebbe fatto lo stesso."

"Mia moglie ha ragione," disse Toru,"questa è Ionia. Nessuno avrebbe esitato ad aiutare un uomo nel momento del bisogno."

Yasuo li guardò, a gola stretta. _Giusto. Questa è Ionia._ _ **Questo**_ _è il mio paese. Questa è la vita che dovrei vivere, non una di conflitto e dolore._

Toru stese la sua mano. "Andiamo. Stavamo giusto per cenare quando abbiamo sentito muoverti ancora. Unisciti a noi."

Yasuo prese la mano dell'uomo, e la usò come supporto per alzarsi in piedi. Osservò, che i suoi vestiti erano completamente diversi.

"Dove sono i miei vestiti?" chiese. La notizia che i suoi vestiti erano stati rimossi durante il sonno non era delle migliori.

"Dovevamo toglierteli. Erano zuppi e avevamo bisogno di asciugarti. Sono appesi fuori al momento. Ma vieni. Prima, hai bisogno di mangiare."

Un po' di tempo dopo, Yasuo si trovò a sedere ad un tipico tavolo Ioniano, tra Toru e suo figlio Kirin. La figlia di Toru, il quale nome non aveva ancora udito era Rala, seduta di fronte a lui, lo guardò, con un espressione di interesse. Yasuo mangiò con gratitudine, assaporando ogni cosa, dal semplice riso Ioniano alla chiara acqua di sorgente che beveva.

Mantenne il suo sguardo concentrato sul suo pasto, ignorando acutamente gli occhi di Rala. Lo sguardo che le dava causò un contorcersi scomodo nel suo stomaco. Era veramente bella, ma Yasuo non si sentì di testare l'ospitalità della famiglia in cui alloggiava.

"Chi è Yone?" chiese d'improvviso.

Yasuo soffocò con il riso, tossendo fortemente. Quella era una domanda che non si aspettava.

"Rala!" disse la madre con tono severo, guardandola con disapprovazione.

"Che c'è? Era l'unica cosa che blaterava durante il sonno!" protestò. "Voglio solo sapere chi è."

"Anche così, Rala, Non è rispettos-," inizio la madre.

"No, è tutto ok," disse yasuo gentilmente. "Tu e la tua famiglia mi avete mostrato ospitalità anche se rifiuto di dirvi il mio nome. Il minimo che possa fare è rispondere a delle vostre domande." Guardò Rala, incontrandone gli occhi. "Yone… era mio fratello. E' stato ucciso non troppo tempo fa."

La faccia di Rala arrossì a causa dell'imbarazzo, e immediatamente sembrò rammaricarsi della sua domanda. Suo fratello le fece un sorrisetto, con uno sguardo compiaciuto che esprimeva, "Te l'avevo detto."

"Io, io-" balbettò, "Sono davvero dispiaciuta, non sapevo…"

Con la faccia rossa, guardò sotto il tavolo, interessandosi allo stile di quest'ultimo. Suo padre, comunque, continuò a guardare Yasuo."

"Quindi," lentamente, "penso che sappiamo il perché eri nella foresta."

Yasuo annuì. "Sto cercando chi ha ucciso mio fratello."

"E cosa pensi di fare una volta che lo avrai trovato?" chiese sua moglie. "Ucc-,"

"Ucciderli? No… Non so cosa gli farò." Yasuo prese uno dei coltelli taglienti sulla tavola, girandolo tra le dita.

Non stava mentendo: non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto al colpevole quando lo avrebbe trovato. La morte sarebbe stata troppo semplice. Mentre studiava il coltello, si ricordò repentinamente di qualcosa.

 _La mia spada_.

"Dov'è la mia asta?" Chiese d'improvviso, alzandosi e causando il lieve spavento degli altri.

"Asta?"

"La mia canna da pesca. Quella che avevo con me. Era avvolta in stoffa."

Toru lisciò la sua barba. "Quella? L'ho lasciata dove ti abbiamo trovata. Era pesante ed eravamo più propensi a portarti via dal freddo."

"Puoi mostrarmi dove l'hai lasciata?"

Yasuo era impossibilitato a fermare i suoi arti tremolanti. Se avesse perduto la sua spada, non né sarebbe nulla di lui. Per tutti questi anni, fu l'unica compagna. Fu l'unica connessione con il suo passato. E lui non avrebbe abbandonato il passato.

"Perché è così importante?" chiese Toru, alzandosi ciononostante.

"Era di mio fratello. E' l'unica cosa che mi è rimasta di lui."

Toru annuì comprendendo. "Capisco." Girandosi verso la porta, disse a Yasuo di seguirlo. "Andiamo, allora. Se abbiamo fortuna, dovrebbe essere ancora nel luogo in cui ti ho trovato; non molte persone conoscono la strada che prendo per tornare a casa."

Yasuo lo seguì mentre faceva strada nella foresta.


	6. Perduto nella foresta

Capitolo 5: Perduto nella foresta

Il suono dello sgranocchiare delle foglie seguì Toru e Yasuo mentre camminavano attraverso la foresta. Muovendosi rapidamente tra la bassa vegetazione, fecero passi su rami di alberi caduti e si abbassavano al di sotto di alcuni rami che si tenevano bassi. Circa un'ora era passata dal momento che Toru diminuì il passo.

"Qui," disse, mostrando la strada con un dito. "L'ho lasciata qui." Puntò col dito ad una radura nella foresta accerchiata da alberi alti; Yasuo riconobbe vagamente il luogo in cui collassò. Il suo cuore palpitava durante la ricerca. Quella spada era tutto ciò che egli aveva mai conosciuto per quattro anni; la sua sola compagna, la sua sola compagnia. Era l'unica luce per un sentiero che altrimenti era oscuro e sinuoso.

Toru si fermò inaspettatamente, e Yasuo a malapena riuscì a fermarsi prima di collidere con lui.

"Che succede?" chiese Yasuo. Toru in piedi, guardandosi intorno con espressione confusa.

"Non.. non c'è."

Il panico assalì Yasuo. _No_. Camminò attorno Toru, cercando freneticamente. La sua spada non era in vista da nessuna parte. Yasuo inciampò tra la vegetazione, le mani e gli occhi che cercavano in accordo l'oggetto.

"No, no, no, no, no…" ripeteva, aggrappandosi agli alberi. Cercò pazzamente per minuti, ma non c'era nulla. Era ormai svanita. Con un urlo di rabbia, colpì il tronco di un albero vicino. I suoi pugni spaccarono la ruvida corteccia e sentì il sangue scorrere tra le sue dita. Ondeggiò per un momento prima di cadere sulle sue ginocchia. Emettendo un urlo agonizzante, sbatté i pugni sul terreno.

 _E' andata, è persa. Ora ho perso di nuovo la mia strada._ La sua mente era intorpidita ed il suo corpo fremeva a causa dell'essere esausto. La sua spada era stata al suo fianco per così tanto tempo, senza essa, si sentiva come se il cuore gli fosse stato strappato dal corpo. Per lui, era più di una spada. Era un'ancora di salvezza che aveva perduto ed abbandonato. Senza essa, era smarrito come se lo è stato quando Yone lo trovò. Rimase in quella posizione per diversi silenziosi minuti, colpito con una consumante disperazione.

Finalmente, Yasuo sentì una mano incerta cadere sulla sua spalla. "Non preoccuparti, la troveremo," disse Toru con tono rassicurante, anche se la sua voce era venata di rimorso.

Yasuo rispose senza guardarlo. "Come? E' scomparsa."

"Non è vero. Talos non è una delle città più grandi, ma è la più grande nei dintorni. Chiunque passa per qui. Garantisco che se chiedessimo in giro, troveremo qualcuno che avrà visto qualcosa."

Yasuo si alzò tremolante. Toru aveva ragione. _Potrebbe esserci ancora speranza._ Serrò i suoi pugni, ignorando la puntura nei suoi pugni. _La troverò._

"L'avete trovata?" chiese Rala nel momento in cui tornarono.

Toru scosse la testa. "Non era lì. Qualcuno deve averla presa."

Rala porse una mano alla sua bocca. "Oh, no."

"Andremo a Talos quando arriverà il fine settimana per vedere se qualcuno ci è inciampato. Se siamo fortunati, sarà lì." Toru guardo Yasuo. "Nel frattempo, apprezzerei se tu potessi aiutarmi con il raccolto. Mi piacerebbe avere un paio di mani in più."

Yasuo acconsentì. Aiutare Toru sarebbe stato il minimo che avrebbe potuto fare per iniziare a ripagare la gentilezza che gli mostrò.

 _Anche se hanno perso la tua spada,_ a bassa voce, _sarei morto in questo momento. Questo è ciò che davvero importa._ Yasuo non sapeva il perché litigava con se stesso.

 _E se vedessero che non è una canna da pesca? Allora cosa? Dirai la verità? Che_ _ **tu**_ _hai ucciso tuo fratello? Che non sei nient'altro che uno sporco, assassi-_

"Sta zitto," disse Yasuo sottovoce con tono rabbioso, stringendo forte la sua testa.

"Che c'è?" chiese Toru, girandosi a lui.

Yasuo sbatté le palpebre. "Nulla. Nulla. Vuoi mostrarmi i campi?"

"Certo. Seguimi."

Il sole pomeridiano era alto nel cielo, splendente sul barlume delle coltivazioni di riso e grano rigorosamente Ioniano, che brillò come un mare d'oro. Yasuo batté gli occhi contro la quasi accecante luce, alzando una mano per coprire i suoi occhi.

"Non è molto, ma garantisce la vita," disse Toru, puntando con la sua mano al punto in cui intese. Era grosso modo un quarto di miglio in lungo e in largo, e sembrava una porzione ragionevole per una famiglia piccola. Ammirava il piccolo campo quando notò un oggetto volare verso di lui. Lo catturò con destrezza in una mano. Era una semplice falce, usata per raccogliere il grano.

Guardò Toru, che sorrideva. "Beh? Cosa aspetti? A lavoro, non abbiamo tutto il giorno."

Il sole era ormai tramontato quando Kirin, Toru, e Yasuo fecero ritorno verso casa. Nel momento in cui entrarono, furono accolti da un odore invitante di verdure a vapore, riso, e l'inconfondibile odore della carne. Egli si sedette al tavolo, accettando il cibo con gratitudine.

"Dovremo aspettare sino al fine settimana per poter viaggiare verso Talos," gli disse Toru, "Non è esattamente un viaggio corto, e ci vorrà del tempo per prepararsi."

Yasuo assentì, cercando di ignorare il fatto che, ad ogni secondo, le sue possibilità di trovare la spada si riducevano. Quando finì il suo pasto, si alzò. Anche se Toru suggerì di riposare, egli declinò. Invece, uscì fuori nell'oscurità della notte, intento ad osservare le stelle.

Nella campagna Ioniana, la notte era chiara, e Yasuo fu in grado di vedere le stelle scintillanti come diamanti nel cielo notturno. Respirò a fondo, inalando la brezza dell'aria notturna e mantenendo lo sguardo sulle luci al disopra della sua testa. La luna piena splendeva, e il suo colore argento chiaro le ricordò della comandante Noxiana che combatté.

Di tutti i soldati senza faccia che egli uccise quel giorno, la sua è l'unica che ricordava. I suoi occhi di colore cremisi intenso e i suoi capelli bianchi erano con lui per tutti questi lunghi anni, e nel suo vagabondaggio, si ritrovò a pensare a lei più delle volte in cui lui avrebbe ucciso.

"Pensi a qualcuno?" chiese una voce da dietro. Yasuo saltò, girandosi intorno. Non aveva sentito Rala camminare dietro di lui, e la sua voce fu scomodamente vicina. Posò una mano sul suo cuore per calmare il suo battito frenetico.

"Mi hai spaventato," disse con una risatina sfiatata. "Non ti avevo sentito."

Sorrise in segno di scusa. "Mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto dire qualcosa."

"E' tutto ok, mi hai solo colto di sorpresa." Egli strinse i suoi occhi a lei. "Volevi chiedermi qualcosa? Chiese quando il suo battito decelerò. Anche se sapeva che le avesse chiesto qualcosa, la sua improvvisa apparizione lo sorprese al punto tale di non riuscire a comprendere ciò che ella disse.

"Solo se pensavi a qualcuno. Sembrava così, qui fuori tutto da solo." Si posò ad una certa distanza da lui, mani dietro di sé. Al chiaro di luna, la sua bellezza giovanile era incorniciata da una luce delicata.

Yasuo si voltò dall'altra parte, cercando di scacciare l'immagine della comandante Noxiana fuori dalla sua mente. "In… in un certo senso. Potresti dire così."

"Beh, è veramente fortunata," disse semplicemente Rala. Yasuo si girò verso di lei, incapacitato a rispondere. Non aveva mai menzionato la Noxiana. Come lo sapeva?

"E' una donna, vero?" pressò, quando rimase nel suo perplesso silenzio. Sorrise tristemente mentre annuiva. "Immaginavo. Beh, è fortunata ad averti."

Yasuo rise sotto i baffi privo di umorismo. "Non è proprio così. Non l'ho mai conosciuta. Non so nemmeno se sia viva."

"Davvero?" Si avvicinò con un passo, e prima che egli potesse fare qualcosa per fermarla, le diede un bacio sulla guancia. "Forse dovresti cercarla invece di cercare chi ha ucciso tuo fratello. Trova l'amore e impara ad andare avanti, invece di cercare odio e trovare soltanto dolore." Con quello, si alzò sui talloni e inizio a camminare verso la casa.

Yasuo rimase alzato, senza parole per la seconda volta in meno di due minuti. Rala era già a metà strada verso casa quando finalmente riuscì a trovare la sua voce.

"Buonanotte!" le disse, la sua mano che toccava il posto in cui lei lo baciò.

"Buonanotte!" rispose lei senza guardarsi indietro, alzando una mano in segno di saluto.

Gli altri erano già addormentati quando Yasuo finalmente tornò a casa. Sdraiandosi sul materasso che loro avevano stabilito per lui, fissò al soffitto di legno, le sue mani dietro la testa. Rimase in quel modo per un bel po' di tempo, a pensare. Ponderava sulle parole di Rala, e sui propri sentimenti.

 _La mia via è quella giusta? Oppure dovrei guardare da qualche altra parte? Non lo so più._

Quando il sonno arrivò per lui, furono i sogni della Noxiana dai capelli bianchi ed occhi rossi ad abitare la sua mente


	7. Parole tra gli alberi

Capitolo 6: Parole tra gli alberi

Yasuo e Toru si svegliarono presto quando il fine settimana arrivò per la preparazione del viaggio verso Talos. Eris, sua moglie, aveva preparato loro il pasto che sarebbe bastato per la durata del cammino, e Yasuo accettò con gentilezza. Toru baciò sua moglie ed abbracciò i suoi figli, mentre li rassicurava con promesse. Yasuo osservò dagli angoli poco illuminati della casa, appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate.

Non pressò Toru nell'affrettare i suoi saluti.

 _Non c'è fretta pensò._

Il cielo era ancora di un blu scuro nel momento in cui misero piede al di fuori nella nebbia mattutina. Si teneva bassa sul terreno, e Yasuo rabbrividì al freddo, stringendo il mantello che gli fu prestato attorno a sé. Toru gli aveva detto che ci sarebbero volute circa quattro ore per arrivare a Talos, e che sarebbero arrivati qualche momento prima di mezzogiorno.

I due passarono per la parte scabra del sentiero conducente alla città lontana. Alzando le mani in segno di saluto alle tre sagome raffigurate contro luce all'interno della casa, iniziarono il loro viaggio.

Camminarono in silenzio per il sentiero della foresta taciturni eccetto per frasi come, "per di qua," oppure, "Attento."

Yasuo non era estraneo a viaggi silenziosi; aveva speso la maggior parte, se non tutto il suo tempo negli anni precedenti in solitudine, camminando per sentieri ormai a lungo dimenticati. Quasi accoglieva il silenzio; era come un vecchio amico per lui.

Il sole era ormai sorto, la sua calda luce penetrava tra gli alberi per brillare sui due compagni quando si fermarono per riposare. Toru si sedé su una roccia vicina, gonfiando il petto. Yasuo rimase alzato, sulla strada, guardando nella foresta fino a dove questa portava. Toru tirò fuori due piccole ciotole di riso e verdure che furono preparate come pranzo dandone una a Yasuo.

Mangiarono in silenzio; l'unico suono era quello del masticare e della foresta che li circondava. Finirono il pranzo senza una parola, ed anche se Yasuo era volenteroso di ripartire, Toru rimase a sedere sul masso, apparentemente in sovrappensiero.

"Lascia che ti avverta", disse Toru, rompendo il silenzio mente posava le ciotole ormai vuote nel suo zaino. "Talos non è come molte città Ioniane. E' molto più grande, e diversa."

Yasuo sorseggiò la sua borraccia prima di rispondere. "In che senso?"

"E' una città commerciale. Non la più grande in Ionia, ma è molto conosciuta. Come risultato, le persone lì potrebbero essere… diverse."

Yasuo sapeva a cosa si riferisse; aveva speso già una porzione del suo tempo in città simili, ed erano sempre differenti. Vi erano una moltitudine di persone, da Yordles a Ioniani e persino Noxiani, erano spesso congregati in questi tipi di città. Le davano per lo più delle sensazioni non-Ioniane; un atmosfera losca, pericolosa, con uomini e donne sinistre.

"Capisco," disse Yasuo. "Ci sono già stato in città simili."

"Davvero? Bene, sono lieto che tu sia già al corrente di come sono. Pensavo di doverti avvisare." Per un momento Toru fissava ancora il suo zaino. Per poi parlare ancora. "Non è una canna da pesca, vero?"

Yasuo batté gli occhi: "Cosa?"

Quella cosa che cerchi, non penso sia una canna da pesca."

"Cosa te lo fa pensare?" Il cuore di Yasuo palpitava.

"Ho fatto la mia buona parte di pesca, non ho mai visto un'asta di quella forma, o mai usato una così pesante." Annuì. "Oltretutto, non sembri proprio un pescatore." Storcendosi il naso. "Non hai nemmeno l'aria, se dovessi azzardare, direi che tu sia una specie di soldato. Hai la stazza. Hai quegli occhi; occhi che hanno visto la guerra. Ti comporti come tale. Se non un soldato, allora un samurai. Oppure un ninja. Ma quelli ormai non se ne vedono più tanti in giro.

Yasuo rimase colpito; Toru era più perspicace ed intelligente di quanto sembrasse, o per quanto Yasuo pensava che potesse essere. Aprì la bocca per replicare, per mentire di nuovo, ma si fermò.

 _Perché sto mentendo? Toru e la sua famiglia non hanno fatto altro che essere gentili nei miei confronti. Chi sono io per continuare a tenerli all'oscuro? Hanno fatto così tanto per me, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Perché sono così spaventato nel dir loro la verità?_

Yasuo rimase in piedi per qualche momento, in conflitto. Poi, lentamente, si piegò, guardando verso il basso alla terra battuta sul sentiero della foresta.

"No," disse calmo, "Non è una canna da pesca."

"E' una spada, non è così?"

Yasuo alzò lo sguardo in sorpresa, e Toru sorrise all'espressione sulla sua faccia, che confermava il suo sospetto.

"Immaginavo."

"Se lo sapevi perché mi hai accolto? Perché non hai detto nulla? Avrei potuto uccidere te e la tua famiglia!" Yasuo non aveva intenzione di alzare la voce, ma lo fece comunque. Non sapeva il perché; forse voleva criticare la stupidità di Toru, il suo candore. Forse voleva mascherare il fatto che adesso doveva più di quanto immaginasse a questo semplice contadino. Per averlo aiutato anche sapendo che gli sarebbe potuto costare la vita.

Toru, scrollò le spalle. "Non credo."

"Perché no?" Yasuo voleva sapere; voleva capire cosa spinse l'uomo ad essere così fiducioso, così gentile.

"Ho voluto credere. Ho deciso di credere in te. Non sembri il tipo di persona che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere. Sembri onorevole."

Yasuo rise a voce alta, il suono privo di umorismo risuonò tra gli alberi. "Onore? _Onore?_ L'onore mi ha lasciato da tempo." Alzato, guardò l'uomo negli occhi. "Hai ragione, non sono un pescatore, sono un soldato. Un samurai. Ho ucciso, Toru, più uomini di quanti tu ne possa contare, ed è un numero talmente grande che non ho intenzione di sapere o ricordare."

"Io ti credo."

"Allora perché? Perché hai fatto tutto questo per me? Perché salvarmi? Perché aiutarmi?" Richiese.

"Perché sembravi in bisogno. Eri perduto, non è vero? Non solo letteralmente, ma anche spiritualmente." Il su sguardo era perforante ed incrociando il suo. "Lo sei ancora giusto?"

Yasuo balzò a causa dell'intensità della guardata dell'uomo.

 _Ha ragione. Sono ancora smarrito. Dopo tutto questo tempo, tutti questi anni, sono ancora perduto. Non so nemmeno cosa sto cercando. Non l'ho mai saputo, Yone. Anche dopo ciò che mi hai detto non mi sono neanche avvicinato._

Yasuo rimase in piedi, intorpidito. Cosa _stava_ cercando? Di cosa andava alla ricerca tutti questi anni solitari? Vendetta? Rivalsa? Di qualcosa che _aveva_ fatto? Che aveva causato?

Alzò le sue mani tremolanti, immaginando il sangue che sapeva essere lì. _Sono io colui che sto cercando, quello a cui dovrei dar la caccia._ Io sono _il colpevole_. Non aveva notato che Toru aveva già iniziato ad avvicinarsi a dove era in piedi confuso.

Il vecchio poggiò una rassicurante, paterna mano sulla sua spalla. Yasuo guardò Toru negli occhi, così pieni di affetto. "Qualunque cosa tu deciderai di cercare, spero la trovi."

Yasuo rimase senza parole. Toru non sembrava aspettarsene, e dopo aver strinto la spalla di Yasuo incoraggiandolo, si girò ed iniziò a camminare per il sentiero nella foresta. Yasuo rimase dov'era.

Toru era quasi fuori dal campo visivo quando, senza guardarsi indietro, lo chiamò, "Andiamo allora! Ci vorrà ancora qualche ora di cammino per arrivare a Talos! Vuoi arrivare lì prima di mezzogiorno, giusto?"

Yasuo guardo all'evanescente figura dell'uomo , finalmente scosso dai suoi pensieri. Rapidamente, partì per raggiungere l'uomo.

Il rimanente del viaggio passò in una sorta di silenzio diverso. Yasuo camminava ad una certa distanza dietro Toru, quasi vergognato di incrociare lo sguardo dell'anziano. Eccolo lì, un samurai che fu allenato tra le migliori figure di Ionia, sentirsi sgridato come un bambino. E tutto a causa del contadino. Uno il quale Yasuo pensava dovrebbe essere incluso nel Consiglio degli Anziani di Ionia. Fece un promemoria di non sottovalutare mai più i contadini di grano Ioniani.

Era circa un'altra ora e mezza prima che iniziarono ad arrivare a Talos. Più specificamente, Yasuo sentì la città prima di poterla vedere; la foresta attorno a lui sembro crescere meno selvaggiamente, gli alberi diventavano più civilizzati e domestici. Yasuo poté odorare, nell'aria, l'immischiabile puzza del fumo e dell'aspro aroma dello spreco umano. La via continuò a crescere in maniera più ampia e in ordine, con dei massi e mattoni che iniziarono ad apparire tra la terra marrone.

E d'improvviso, come se fosse in un altro mondo. Rumori di città – le urla degli uomini e delle donne che vendevano le merci, il pianto dei bambini, il suono degli zoccoli di cavallo sui ciottoli – riempirono l'aria senza pericolo. Allo stesso tempo, Yasuo vide un grande arco in pietra tra gli alberi davanti a lui, parole sbiadite incidevano sulla sua lunghezza.

Toru guardò all'arco, e si voltò verso Yasuo. Un leggero sorriso era sul volto dell'anziano.

"Beh, ce l'abbiamo fatta."

Erano giunti a Talos.


	8. Con un drink

Capitolo 7: Con un drink

La taverna era grande, una stereotipica. Composta primariamente di larghe sale da pranzo con tavoli, l'Artiglio Curvo era una delle tante in giro per Valoran. Un lungo banco allineato alle mura della sala, con alcuni sgabelli. Una porta girevole che dirigeva in cucina, dove i piatti uscivano di continuo per essere distribuiti alla folla.

Yasuo si sedette al banco, tenendo il suo boccale col coperchio in peltro tra le mani. Fissava con la mente tra le nuvole al liquido color ambra che girava nel bicchiere, mentre intorno a lui, il suono del chiasso riempì le sue orecchie: uomini che sghignazzavano alle giovani cameriere che riuscivano a farsi strada tra la marea di corpi, evitando mani curiose e ignorando sguardi osceni; l'inconfondibile suono degli uomini che si sfidavano in gare di bevute o bracci di ferro; il comune trambusto del rompersi dei vetri o corpi ubriachi che cadevano sul pavimento.

Yasuo lo odiava. Aveva speso tanto tempo da solo nelle lande desolate e odiava ogni minuto che spendeva nelle grandi città. Queste, anche se non lo spaventavano, lo disturbavano. L'idea di un posto dove ogni uomo o donna o bambino potrebbero pugnalarti alle spalle per un pugno di soldi era scomoda. Specialmente in un luogo come Ionia.

Le piccole città invece riusciva a maneggiarle; i bar erano luoghi quieti , oscuri, e vuoti in cui si poteva dimenticare i propri demoni con un bicchiere; luoghi dove si poteva pretendere che il domani non esistesse, almeno per una notte. Ma oggi, non era in un luogo simile. Oggi lui era a Talos. Sospirò profondamente nel suo bicchiere, facendo del suo meglio per soffocare il rumore attorno a lui.

Almeno la birra era buona.

Guardo in alto al grande orologio appeso al muro dietro il banco per quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la trentesima volta. Toru lo lasciò alla taverna per ricercare informazioni riguardo a qualcuno che venuto in città con un oggetto che avrebbe combaciato con la descrizione della sua spada. Apparentemente, era amico con molti doganieri di Talos, e rassicurò Yasuo che sarebbe ritornato con delle informazioni importanti.

"Spero," borbottò, prendendo un lungo sorso dalla sua bevanda. Ogni secondo che spese nell'osteria era un inferno vivente per lui. I suoi sensi furono perfezionati dal suo allenamento con la spada a scuola, ed ogni urlo di gioia dagli uomini della taverna lo fece sussultare.

 _Lo stesso vale per l'odore,_ pensò scontento. La puzza di centinaia, ubriachi, corpi sudati stipati in una singola stanza non era delle più piacevoli. Si spostò al momento che percepì un'improvvisa pressione al suo fianco, ed un caldo e snello corpo scorse al posto immediatamente alla sua destra.

Diede un'occhiata al suo vicino con la coda dell'occhio, ma tutto ciò che vide fu una figura col mantello. Il barista apparve davanti la figura, ma la donna sventolò la mano per farlo andare via e riuscì a sentire la sua voce anche con il frastuono della taverna, dicendo di aver bisogno di tempo per decidere. Era una donna: la sottigliezza della sua figura e la morbidezza della sua voce lo fecero intendere. Il barista assentì, e se ne andò per servire gli altri clienti.

Yasuo pensò fosse strano che una donna fosse entrata in una taverna come questa senza essere notata, ma non ci fece molto caso. Ionia può essere un posto strano a volte. Poco dopo, riportò la sua mente all'orologio e ad aspettare Toru.

"Com'è la birra qui?" una voce delicata dal suo fianco. Per un momento, Yasuo fu insicuro se la donna parlasse con lui. Quando lo realizzò, schiarì la voce.

"Non male a dire il vero. Un po' forte."

"Bene. La birra debole è la peggiore."

Ridacchiando. "E' vero."

La donna fece un cenno al barista, e ordinò la birra che Yasuo stava bevendo.

"Riempi la sua mentre ci sei," aggiunse, mentre il barista si girava per andarsene. Con un grugnito il barista ubbidì, e riempi il bicchiere di Yasuo fino all'orlo con il liquido dorato.

"Grazie, straniero," disse riconoscente, sorseggiando il suo boccale riempito; a Yasuo sono sempre piaciute le persone che gli offrivano bevute gratuite, a discapito di chi fossero. Diversi minuti passarono in un armonioso silenzio mentre bevevano, ma Yasuo sentì di dover almeno provare a fare conversazione con qualcuno che è stato così gentile da offrirgli una bevuta.

"Cosa ti porta qui, straniero?" Le chiese. La donna iniziò, e girò il suo voltò ombrato a lui. Per un momento, Yasuo pensò che sarebbe rimasta in silenzio. Si aspettava di essere ignorato totalmente, che non voleva parlare, invece, rispose.

"Provo… a scappare dalla vita per un po'."

Yasuo rise minacciosamente. "Non ci proviamo tutti? Altrimenti, non ci sarebbero dei bar." Bevendo un sorso. "E che diavolo di vergogna sarebbe."

"Una vergogna senza dubbio," disse la donna, con una risatina leggera. Sorseggiando la sua birra prima di fare una domanda. "E tu, vagabondo? Cosa ti porta a Talos?"

 ** _Vagabondo._** _Proprio perfetto._

"Più o meno lo stesso. Provo a sfuggire dalla vita per un po'." Esitò un momento. "E… sto cercando una cosa. Qualcosa che ho perso."

Intese la sua spada, ma nel momento in cui lo disse, le sue parole sembrarono riecheggiare nella sua mente. _E' vero… sono perso. Perduto e sto cercando qualcosa che non c'è._

"Non lo siamo tutti?" parlottò a bassa voce. "Provare a cercare la propria strada. Cercare qualcuno che abbiamo amato ma irreperibile. Cercando di dimenticare il passato, anche per un solo istante."

Portò la sua birra alla bocca ancora, e con la coda dell'occhio, Yasuo vide che la sua mano sinistra era avvolta in bende. Finì il resto della sua bevanda d'un sorso, e si alzò dal banco, lasciando una manciata di denaro. Yasuo provò a sbirciare il suo viso, ma era avvolto nell'ombra.

"Arrivederci, vagabondo. Buona fortuna per la tua ricerca," disse semplicemente, voltandosi.

"Anche a te, straniero. Spero troverai chiunque tu abbia smarrito. E tante grazie per l'offerta."

Alzò la sua mano in segno di saluto, e Yasuo guardò la figura ritirarsi e sparire tra i corpi della taverna. Le sue parole risuonavano nella testa, come se le avesse già sentite. La sua voce era familiare, ma non ricordava dove l'avesse già sentita. Era come se stesse parlando a se stesso da sott'acqua; le sue parole, ingarbugliate e distanti.

Yasuo scrollò la testa. _Chiunque ella sia, non importa. Non è nient'altro che uno straniero che mi ha offerto una bevuta_. Ma in qualche modo, non credé alle sue parole. Guardò all'orologio sospirando nuovamente.

 _Sarà una lunga notte._

Qualche ora dopo, Yasuo era ancora seduto al banco, osservando l'orologio quando sentì una presenza prendere posto laddove la donna si sedette. Guardò alla sua destra, e fu sollevato di vedere il viso barbuto familiare di Toru.

"C'è ne voluto," bisbigliò mentre Toru ordinava una birra, bevendola con gratitudine

"Talos non è esattamente la più piccola delle città," borbottò, il suo boccale sferragliò sonoramente sulla superficie del banco di legno. "Sei più che benvenuto di provarlo tu stesso."

"No grazie. Hai trovato qualcosa?"

Toru annuì. "Ti dirò tutto dopo. E' successo qualcosa mentre ero via?"

I pensieri di Yasuo si concentrarono sulla donna. "Non molto. Ho bevuto con una donna, tutto qui."

Toru grugnì. "Spero non fosse qualcosa più di un drink."

"Non lo era. Abbiamo parlato un po' e se n'è andata. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a sapere il suo nome o come fosse."

"Bene. Andiamo ora, le persone che cerchiamo non sono in questo bar."

Lasciando ciò che doveva per i cocktail, Yasuo seguì Toru fuori dalla taverna.


	9. Un incontro casuale

Capitolo 7.5: Un incontro casuale

Riven uscì dall'Artiglio Curvo con il suo cappuccio stretto in testa. Diede uno sguardo a rovescio alle porte della taverna che le si chiudevano dietro, silenziando il suono che proveniva da dentro. Represse lo sbadiglio mentre camminò verso il sole pomeridiano, portando la mano bendata alla sua bocca. Oggi era uno dei giorni fuori dalla Lega, e s'era presa tempo per visitare la sua amica Irelia. Irelia, nei giorni in cui era esentata dagli incontri della Lega, spesso ritornava alla sua terra nativa, Ionia, per spendere tempo con il suo popolo e amici.

Molti, sia confinati nell'Istituto, che fuori, trovarono strano che Riven spendesse tempo a Ionia. Ella fu, dopotutto, uno dei comandanti che guidarono Noxus nell'invasione al paese pacifico, e aveva ucciso molti Ioniani come qualunque altro soldato. E' vero che alla sua prima visita, fu guardata con disprezzo ed occhiatacce, borbottii, alcuni dolorosi tali che considerò di non ritornare.

Ma Irelia la pressò a rimanere, dicendole che gradualmente, inizieranno ad accettarla. E l'hanno fatto. Riven trovò qualcosa a Ionia che non aveva mai trovato a Noxus: pace. Qui, sapeva che l'avrebbero accettata, nonostante ciò che ha fatto, nonostante il suo passato. Ionia era una nazione di equilibrio e armonia, non una di rancori amari e parole pesanti. Le persone potevano perdonarla qui. Non era una debolezza, una parola che cosi tanti Noxiani le gridarono contro quando era all'Istituto di Guerra, ma accettazione: la possibilità di ammettere le proprie colpe e iniziare il percorso di cura.

Riven amava ancora Noxus; da sempre. Ma poté vedere il velenoso, cancerogeno odio che si espandeva nella sua amata città, incrementando sempre più con le persone che continuavano ad odiare, temere, senza considerare di lasciar andare e passare oltre. Era ancora difficile per lei lasciar andare il passato, ma capì che non fece nient'altro che addolorarla. E doveva superarlo. Altrimenti, non si sarebbe mai potuta perdonare.

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti bruscamente nel momento in cui un passante la urtò, la spalla collise con la sua, sbilanciandola. Inciampò leggermente, ma riuscì a riprendersi in tempo prevenendo la caduta.

"Scusa eh!" disse arrabbiata alla figura con la quale si scontrò; non fece null'altro più di voltarsi. Sussurrò delle parole, stringendo il suo cappuccio per assicurarsi che non le fosse scivolato.

Doveva ricordare: Talos non era come il resto di Ionia. Talos era come una parte di Noxus che fu fatta cadere nell'isola del continente. Qui, vi erano persone inaffidabili come i più sporchi Noxiani o pirati di Bilgewater. Doveva assicurarsi che la sua identità fosse tenuta al sicuro; anche se aveva una relativa immunità perché era un campione della Lega, sapeva che lì vi erano coloro che l'avrebbero preferita morta. Sarebbe pericoloso per lei mostrare la faccia in tale luogo.

Evitando di incontrare gli occhi delle persone che passavano per strada, Riven iniziò a farsi strada verso l'esterno della città. Irelia le chiese di svolgere alcune commissioni a Talos, e Riven acconsentì, più che felice di aiutare un'amica. Quando finì, si trattò con una bella bevuta di merito, e mentre camminava, si trovò a pensare del compagno di bevuta.

Non vide chiaramente il suo volto, ma sentì di averlo conosciuto da qualche parte. Qualche parte nel suo profondo passato. O forse era soltanto ciò che disse che le fu familiare. Sembrò perduto come lei, alla ricerca di qualcosa che lui stesso sembrava sapere di non esserci.

 _Non sono sola,_ pensò tristemente, _quando si tratta di essere smarrita._ Avrebbe gradito parlargli ancora, ma era ormai tardi. Riven sospirò all'uscita dei portoni della città.

 _Forse un'altra volta._


	10. Un nuovo indizio

Capitolo 8: Un nuovo indizio

Il sole era ormai prossimo al tramonto quando Yasuo e Toru uscirono dalla taverna. La notte era ormai alle porte, e le strade di Talos erano scure e vuote. La città sembrava un luogo diverso; le vie inondate di persone soltanto qualche ora fa erano ormai vuote e vacanti. I loro passi riecheggiarono nell'aria quiete nel mentre si facevano strada per le vie oscure. Ai lati della sua vista, Yasuo scorse l'ombra di alcune figure che si nascondevano negli angoli bui della città, e si ricordò di non abbassare la sua guardia. Talos era un posto pericoloso.

Seguì Toru mentre camminava volutamente per le strade poco illuminate; sembrava sapere dove stesse andando, e Yasuo lo seguì. Lentamente, si addentrarono sempre più verso il cuore della tetra città, e la notte sembrò accrescere la tensione intorno a loro. Alcune delle strutture non avevano luce, e le tenebre erano appese a loro come una nebbia densa. Yasuo seguì Toru che camminava a passo svelto tra i sinuosi viottoli e gli stretti lati di strada, senza rallentare.

Yasuo era sull'orlo di chiedergli quanto distassero dalla destinazione quando Toru si fermò improvvisamente. Yasuo si guardò intorno, ma non c'era nulla da vedere di importante. Le mura scure delle palazzine erano rialzate dando la sensazione di essere lapidi attorno a loro, e Yasuo fu colpito da un'incredibile sensazione di disagio.

 _Perché mi sento come se mi stessero per tendere una trappola? Perché mi sento come se mi fossi fatto ingannare?_

La sua mano raggiunse inconsciamente l'impugnatura della sua spada prima che ricordasse che non era al suo posto. Fece un silenzioso passo indietro rispetto Toru, che non si era voltato a guardarlo e non sembrava notare che stesse indietreggiando.

 _Merda. Non ho vie di fuga. Non so dove sono, o come andarmene di qui._

Improvvisamente, una voce tagliò la notte, ovattata e quiete.

"Toru? Sei tu?"

"Sì", rispose, con simile tono. Fece per guardare Yasuo, e gli menzionò di avvicinarsi. I suoi sospetti si abbassarono, Yasuo lasciò il respiro che trattenne. Anche se il suo cuore continuò comunque a battere più veloce del solito, la scomoda pressione che si era piazzata nel petto svanì.

Come poté pensare che quest'uomo potesse tradirlo? Non aveva già guadagnato la sua fiducia? L'aveva salvato, alloggiato, il tutto mentre sapeva che lo straniero che proteggeva era pericoloso. Yasuo si sentì male; Toru lo aveva creduto, ed eccolo lì, incapace di ritornare la fiducia.

 _Dov'è andato il mio onore?_ Si chiese imbronciato. Si scosse e con leggeri passi, camminò dove Toru era. Per un momento, vi fu soltanto silenzio. Poi, con il suono di passi baruffati una figura apparve dall'oscurità, come se fosse nient'altro che un'ombra.

Ma non era un'ombra; era un piccolo uomo, con un scalpo calvo e la faccia pizzicata che fu al momento zuppa di preoccupazione. Egli stringeva il cappello tra le sue mani, torcendolo così tanto da rappresentare più un serpente che qualunque altra cosa

"Spero che tu sappia in che problemi potrei cacciarmi per questo," sussurrò frettolosamente a Toru, I suoi occhi piccoli e scuri guardavano in giro incessantemente. "Non si suppone che i doganieri divulghino informazioni. Per questo è classificato!"

"Lo so, Mikah, e ti ringrazio di correre il rischio. Ma questo è importante. Lo sai che non lo chiederei se così non fosse."

L'uomo chiamato Mikah non rispose, invece fece un cenno sprezzante. "Lo so, lo so. Non mi fa sentire meglio, purtroppo." Balzò quando il suo sguardo cadde su Yasuo, notandolo con evidenza per la prima volta. "E' lui?" Chiese a Toru, i suoi occhi fermi su Yasuo.

Toru annuì. "Sì, è lui. Ora, puoi dirmi cosa hai visto?"

Mikah schiarì la voce. "Bene, bene. Un giorno della settimana scorsa, un gruppo di uomini venne in città, avevano con loro l'oggetto da te descritto. Era lungo, avvolto in stoffa, ed era parecchio pesante. Lo ricordo perché si rifiutarono di mostrarmi cosa fosse."

"E come sono entrati in città?" Chiese Yasuo.

Mikah bagnò meramente le sue labbra. "Beh, uhh… mi hanno dato una buona quantità per guardare dall'altra parte."

Yasuo fece sì con la testa lentamente. _Quindi è stato corrotto._

Toru lanciò un'occhiata a Yasuo con la coda dell'occhio prima di guardare di nuovo Mikah. "Non importa ora. Cos'altro puoi dirci? Quante persone erano nel gruppo?"

"Direi cinque o sei. Non so se ne arrivarono altri dopo, oppure volevano incontrare altri nella città. Ma quello era il loro numero."

"Sai il perché erano qui? Sono dei commercianti o artigiani?

Mikah rise ansimante, una specie di risatina. "Artigiani? Certo, erano una categoria specifica di artigiani." Deglutì. "Cacciatori di taglie. Uomini pericolosi. Coperti da spade e coltelli."

"Come lo sai?" chiese Yasuo.

Mikah sorrise debolmente, ma non fece niente per fargli sembrare quanto stesse diventando verde dalla paura. "Ne parlavano, no? Proprio davanti a me. Contavano teste, così per parlare."

"Aspetta…" disse Toru lentamente. "Hai detto che si sono rifiutati di mostrarti ciò che era rappezzato in stoffa. Ma ti hanno mostrato il resto delle loro spade?"

"Sì. Nemmeno io l'ho capito. Ovviamente, al tempo, ho pensato fosse qualcosa peggiore di una spada, sì? E non ero nemmeno intento a fare alcuna domanda. Non quando avevano Noxiani e pirati di Bilgewater con loro."

"Noxiani?"

"Sì. Li ho riconosciuti dai loro tatuaggi e dal loro modo di parlare. Ci sono molti Noxiani qui in giro, e raccogli dei dettagli. Che tu lo voglia o no."

Yasuo zittì, e al suo fianco, Toru analogamente. Poté dire che entrambi pensavano la stessa cosa.

 _Questa si è appena trasformata in una bella faccenda complicata. Cacciatori di teste, e Noxiani, e appunto, sono qualcosa con il quale non vorrei avere a che fare._

Mikah li guardò, in piedi, nel loro silenzio i suoi occhi si spostavano tra i due. "Tutto qui?" Finalmente chiese. "E' tutto questo quello che volete sapere? Perché non vorrei proprio stare qui fuori più del dovuto."

"Un'altra cosa," domandò Yasuo. Mikah sembrò scontento al girarsi verso di lui. "Hai qualche idea sul dove potrebbero essere domani? Oppure quando lasceranno Talos?"

"Posso fare di meglio," disse il piccoletto. "Posso dirti dove risiederanno questa notte."

Yasuo e Toru si fermarono prima delle scure porte della Locanda Piega Coltello. La struttura era alta e nera come la notte che la copriva, le uniche luci visibili erano quelle interne di alcune candele di grondaia. Le porte erano segnate con un grande squarcio che non fecero altro che aggiungere più trepidazione.

 _Nome affascinante_ , pensò tra sé e sé. Guardò Toru, e vide che la sua sensazione di malessere era rispecchiata nel viso dell'anziano uomo.

"Sei sicuro di poterti fidare di questo Mikah _?_ Chiese finalmente. Torù lo guardò.

"Mikah potrebbe non essere dei più coraggiosi, ma non capisco perché dovrebbe mentire," rispose Toru, anche se non fu totalmente convinto. Yasuo grugnì, incapace di mascherare il suo scetticismo."

Fece un lungo respiro prima di poggiare la mano sul freddo legno della porta. Lentamente, la spinse per aprirla. La stanza nella quale entrarono era buia quasi quanto la notte fuori. Le uniche misere fonti di luce vennero da una candela solitaria in mezzo ad un banco alla fine opposta della stanza. Anche se non riuscì a scorgerla completamente, Yasuo poté percepire piuttosto chiaramente la presenza di diversi corpi, e provò uno scomodissimo peso d'occhi su di lui. Guardando dritto, camminò oltre il banco, con Toru che lo seguiva attaccato.

L'uomo al bancone era avvolto dalle ombre, e li guardò quando si fermarono davanti a lui.

"Posso aiutarvi?" demandò. La cortesia nelle sue parole fece poco per mascherare il suo tono malizioso nascosto dietro i baffi.

"Una stanza," disse Yasuo semplicemente; aveva più che sufficienza esperienza nel fare affari con persone sgradevoli come quelle che vi erano nella stanza, e capì da molto come doverle affrontare: parlare poco, rivelare quanto meno.

L'uomo annuì, e si portò in avanti. "Pagamento?"

Senza parole, Yasuo rimosse ia sua moneta dal suo portamonete, attento a tenerlo nascosto da occhi predatori degli altri nella stanza. Ne piazzò due sul bancone, osservando come l'uomo li prese e li esaminò alla luce. Con un grugnito soddisfatto, ripose le monete nelle tasche e passò una chiave a Yasuo.

"L'ultima a destra. Non sporcatela."

Yasuo sorrise freddamente. _Vorrai dire più di quanto non lo sia._

"Nessun problema," disse con tono terribilmente insincero. L'uomo l'accigliò, ma non disse nulla. Facendo cenno a Toru di seguirlo, passò nel corridoio cupo che si trovava alla destra del banco, il tutto mentre si guardava le spalle.

"Impressionante, il modo in cui l'hai gestita," disse Toru quando entrarono in stanza. Era proprio come Yasuo si aspettasse: piccola, buia, e maleodorante. C'erano due letti, ognuno buttato agli angoli opposti della camera. Yasuo accese la candela tozza che si trovava lì come se fosse appositamente in quel punto per indurre scoraggiamento sulla credenza; aveva visto giorni migliori.

"Non proprio," disse Yasuo scrollando le spalle. "Tutte i proprietari di taverne e locande sono uguali: pigri, avari e corrotti. Tutto ciò che ti occorre sapere è come gestirli."

"Potrebbe essere vero, ma ci vuole fegato per stare a fissarli in quel modo."

"Quando hai visto la guerra, uomini come lui non ti spaventano. E' di quelli calmi che hai timore." Disse Yasuo debolmente. Toru non rispose. Yasuo si sedette nel letto, in qualche modo sorpreso che non si piegò o scricchiolò alla sua seduta.

"Potremmo provare a dormire un po'," disse Toru, e Yasuo mostrò approvazione stendendosi sul letto con entrambe le mani dietro la testa; e non c'era la minima possibilità che si sarebbe messo sotto le coperte. "Vedremo se riusciremo a catturare quei cacciatori di taglie l'indomani mattina. Per ora però, ho bisogno di dormire."

"Buonanotte, Toru."

"Buonanotte, straniero."

Le parole tra di loro si estinsero come la candela che si spense.


	11. La mia spada, la mia anima

Capitolo 9: La mia spada, La mia anima

Quando Yasuo si svegliò la mattina seguente, era ancora buio. Tuttavia non era l'oscurità della notte fonda; era il buio della mattina presto, ed essa segnalava l'inizio del giorno, e la promessa del cambiamento. Riuscì a sentire la puzza del fumo dei fuochi mattutini che si accendevano, l'odore muschiato che si aggirava nell'aria. Attraverso le persiane della finestra, vide le prime dita del sole che raggiungevano il pallido cielo mattutino.

Nel letto di fianco al suo, Toru dormiva ancora, e Yasuo riuscì a sentire il suo respiro, il suono costante. Yasuo girò le gambe senza far rumore verso la sponda del letto, sbadigliando durante il movimento. Stiracchiandosi come un gatto, uscì agilmente sul corridoio della locanda. Tutto intorno, sentì il rumore del sonno degli altri mecenati. Yasuo si grattò il mento con la testa tra le nuvole mentre si faceva strada nella stanza principale della struttura. Come si aspettava, c'era già qualcuno al bar, che lavava i bicchieri con uno straccio SUDICIO (scusate non potevo resistere) e raddrizzava le bottiglie dietro il bancone. La stanza, anche se ancora oscurata, era più visibile ora, illuminata non solo da candele che erano sparpagliate tra i tavoli, ma anche per via della fioca luce del sole sorgente.

Guardò le altre figure nel bar, ritornando gli sguardi sospetti e addormentati che gli diedero. C'era una donna seduta in un angolo tetro, che si puliva le unghie con un lungo, pericoloso coltello, che gli fece un sorriso maligno quando la guardò; c'era un uomo, seduto al bar con un grande cappello che gli copriva il viso, che sorseggiava di tanto in tanto la bevanda fumante che aveva di fronte; un altro uomo seduto ad un tavolo vicino; una grande borsa piena di chissà cosa posata ai suoi piedi; una coppia seduta ad un tavolo lontano, che parlava con tono silenzioso su una borsa piena d'oro; un'altra donna seduta vicino a lui, mangiava velocemente da un piatto con la colazione.

Nessuno di loro combaciò con la descrizione del gruppo di cacciatori di taglie che Mikah diede loro.

Yasuo camminò lentamente verso il bancone; conscio che la sua analisi delle persone nel bar aveva probabilmente guadagnatogli molta attenzione indesiderata. Si sedette su uno degli sgabelli, a guardare il barista che camminò verso di lui.

"Cosa ordini?" chiese in maniera rude, pulendo meccanicamente il bicchiere che aveva tra le mani.

"Sorprendimi."

Il barista lo guardò in malo modo, ma si voltò verso la dispensa di bottiglie dietro di lui. Quando si girò a Yasuo, aveva una bevanda rosso sangue in mano, che piazzò di fronte a lui. Yasuo fece scivolare una moneta all'uomo, che la conservò nelle tasche prima di andarsene. Yasuo contemplò la bevanda per un bel po', fissando le vorticose profondità del liquido rosso. Portandolo alle sue labbra, soffocò siccome fece un bel lungo sorso.

Era amaro, e bruciò la sua gola mentre lo beveva, facendogli girare la testa come se fosse stato tenuto sotto sopra per un giorno. Soppresse con una tosse, causando al barman un sorriso divertito. Soltanto dopo diversi minuti Yasuo bevve ancora, più lentamente di prima. Questa volta, aveva assaporato la bibita, concentrandosi sul gusto oltre che la sua amarezza. Bevendolo più lentamente di certo procurò una sensazione diversa, e a discapito di lui stesso, Yasuo fu impressionato dalla scelta del barista.

 _Niente male,_ pensò, _davvero niente male._

Aveva quasi finito il suo drink quando sentì che qualcuno si sedette di fianco a lui. Guardò alla sua destra, incontrando i familiari, sebbene addormentati occhi di Toru.

"Un drink? A quest'ora?" gli chiese, il disprezzo ovvio nella sua voce.

Yasuo scrollando le spalle. "Perché no?"

Toru scosse lievemente la testa, mandando via il barman che si avvicinò. Represse uno sbadiglio con il retro della sua mano, scuotendo la sua testa per svegliarsi ancora più.

"Sei stato fortunato con la ricerca dei nostri cacciatori di teste?" borbottò sotto voce, così basso che soltanto Yasuo poté sentirlo.

Yasuo mosse di poco la testa; a chiunque altro, sarebbe stato un movimento impercettibile. "Non ancora. Ma non credo che siano i tipi da svegliarsi presto."

Toru grugnì lievemente in risposta. "Beh, dubito che avremo molta fortuna aspettando qui. Non ha senso in restare."

Yasuo approvò con un cenno del capo; sarebbe stato meglio aspettare i cacciatori di teste all'uscita, dove avrebbero avuto modo di seguirli senza destare sospetti. Insieme, si alzarono dal bancone, e fecero per andarsene. Quando uscirono, Yasuo sentì l'inconfondibile peso degli occhi sulle sue spalle, e si girò di poco. Con la coda dell'occhio, colse chi lo guardava: l'uomo con la borsa ai suoi piedi aveva un occhio su di lui, l'altro chiuso e avvolto nell'oscurità.

Il suo fissare non lasciò mai Yasuo, anche quando sparirono nel buio mattutino.

Yasuo e Toru si appoggiarono contro un muro scuro di un vicoletto opposto al Coltello Curvo, guardando la porta. Il sole era sorto un po' più, e le strade della città erano illuminate con una fioca, nebbiosa luce mattutina. Rimasero a guardare la porta per quelle che erano ormai tre ore. Senza segno di fortuna o intuizione del gruppo di cacciatori di taglie Noxiano.

Yasuo sbadigliò forte, incapace di interrompere l'impulso che ebbe; era ancora addormentato. I letti del Coltello Curvo non erano dei più comodi, e sentì un pizzico di secrezione ai suoi occhi. Al suo fianco, Toru appoggiato al muro del vicoletto, fissò intensamente la porta.

 _Chi era quest'uomo, per cercare la mia spada come se fosse la sua? Come se fosse_ lui _quello che ha ucciso suo fratello? Non gli è di alcun valore, eppure la cerca come se fosse suo figlio. Un uomo, che assolutamente, non dovrebbe essere onorevole.._

Guardò l'anziano, la sua mente riempita con memorie disordinate di spade ed onore. E quando così fece, non riuscì ad impedire ai suoi occhi di chiudersi, e la sua testa ciondolò, l'oscurità calò sulla sua vista..

" _Yasuo!" Disse la voce di Yone, improvvisa ed alta nel suo orecchio. Gli occhi di Yasuo si aprirono subito, e guardò in giro confuso. Era nella sua vecchia camera nella scuola di spada ancora una volta, e Yone lo guardava con un eccitata espressione sul suo viso._

Perché era così emozionato?

 _La sua domanda fu quasi istantaneamente risposta: "Yasuo alzati! Oggi è il giorno in cui riceveremo le nostre spade!"_

 _Alle parole di suo fratello, Yasuo provò un incredibile stimolo in tutte le parti del suo corpo:_ si era dimenticato. _Balzò fuori dal letto, tutte le tracce di sfinimento erano sparite. Anche se era un uomo giovane, non bastò per fermarlo dal sentirsi come un bambino a cui veniva data una spada giocattolo con la quale giocare per la prima volta. La presentazione di una spada era qualcosa che fu solo concessa ai più promettenti degli studenti, e i due fratelli furono selezionati per tale onore._

 _Yasuo si vestì velocemente, fece poco per provare ad aggiustare i suoi capelli trasandati, e scelse quindi di legarseli facendo una lunga coda di cavallo. Yone alzato, aspettò il suo fratello minore. Alla fine, quando si raddrizzò i vestiti ed incontrò gli occhi del fratello, Yasuo sorrise. Yone ritornò il sorriso, e i due fratelli uscirono in maniera lesta dalla camera. I loro passi vennero agevolati dai corridoi in legno della scuola mentre correvano rapidamente verso la camera del consiglio._

 _I sette maestri della scuola di spade erano ad aspettarli quando entrarono nella suddetta camera. Yasuo e Yone si inchinarono ai maestri prima di piegarsi di fronte ad una lunga cassa di legno davanti a loro. I maestri si inginocchiarono in un semi cerchio attorno a loro, le loro facce serie ed impassibili. Era una scena impressionante. Le mani di Yasuo si posarono sulle ginocchia, ma non poté fermarsi dall'entusiasmo. Al suo fianco Yone era calmo come sempre. Anche se non glielo avrebbe mai detto, era geloso della calma di Yone: era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto ottenere. Era, e lo era sempre stato, desideroso, impulsivo ed indomabile come il vento._

 _Fu scosso dalla sua contemplazione quando uno dei maestri chiamò i loro nomi._

 _"Yasuo. Yone."_

 _Yasuo alzò lo sguardo, al suo fianco, Yone fece lo stesso._

 _"Voi due fratelli avete superato tutte le nostre aspettative. Avete provato che potete essere rapidi come un fiume, immobili come una montagna, e misericordiosi come un bambino, e tuttavia perforanti come la spada più affilata. Non succede spesso di trovare tali qualità nei nostri studenti. Specialmente in fratelli così vastamente diversi come voi."_

 _Yasuo catturò lo sguardo che Yone gli diede con la coda dell'occhio, e ritornò il sorrisetto._

 _"E dunque, i sette maestri del tempio hanno deciso di concedervi l'onore più grande che si possa conferire: una spada di vostra proprietà."_

 _Uno dei maestri annuì, ed un aiutante di campo arrivò, sfilando i lacci della cassa di legno ed aprendone il coperchio. Yasuo inalò impetuosamente quando scorse le figure delle spade mortali all'interno. Anche se erano avvolte da stoffa delicata, la loro bellezza era innegabile._

 _I sette maestri si alzarono, e i loro sguardi erano penetranti quando guardarono i due fratelli._

 _"Capite cosa comportano queste spade?" Chiesero all'unisono, e Yasuo tremò al peso delle loro parole. "Queste spade non sono mere lame per uccidere e tagliare. Sono un codice d'onore, un modo di vivere. Una promessa di difendere i più deboli, gli indifesi. Se dovreste mai dimenticarvelo, dobbiate voi perdere il vostro cammino, queste spade non vi guideranno. Vi getteranno da parte e vi dimenticheranno come se vi foste dimenticati di voi stessi. Saranno i vostri compagni più vicini. Saranno il vostro cuore e la vostra anima."_

 _"Yone! Passo avanti."_

 _Yasuo guardò suo fratello alzarsi, e camminare, come fosse incantato, verso la cassa. Uno dei maestri sfoderò la più corta delle due dall'interno, posandola gentilmente nelle mani di Yone. Yasuo poté vedere le mani di suo fratello tremare quando impugnò la spada; era semplice e disadorna, il manico precisamente su misura per le sue mani. Yone portò la sua mano lentamente sul legno del fodero prima di afferrare il manico strettamente nella mano. Fece un bel respiro, tirò fuori la spada lentamente. Il metallo scintillò come acqua in un fiume, scintillante e sfolgorante nella luce della camera del consiglio. La spada si adattava bene a suo fratello; era piana, semplice ed umile, come lui._

 _"Yasuo!"_

 _Yasuo si alzò sulle gambe tremolanti e cammino oltre il fianco del fratello: Un altro dei maestri alzò la spada gentilmente, posandola sulle sue mani. Yasuo stupito al momento. Era come se la sua spada lo stesse aspettando da tutta la vita; il peso nei suoi palmi fu come se ci fosse sempre stato, e quando Yasuo impugnò il manico incartato, era come se la sua mano riacquisì qualcosa che fu smarrita per tutta la sua vita. La croce era ideata in maniera complessa, con una schema di metallo che sembrava come il turbinio del vento. Stirature di rasoio sottile, come i tocchi dell'aria, erano su tutto il bordo del suo fodero. Lentamente, con le mani frementi, estrasse la spada._

 _La sua bellezza era mozzafiato; era come il chiaro di luna in piena notte, era come il vento che ululava nell'uragano, era come un fiume che attraversava le montagne. La lama cantò a lui, impaziente di essere usata ed essere amata._

 _Cadde lentamente sulle ginocchia, incapace di rimanere in piedi ulteriormente. Le luci vorticose della spada lo ipnotizzavano, e si perse nel modello ipnotico. La lama era fatta per lui, e non sarebbe mai stato altro. Sarebbe il suo sentiero verso l'onore._

 _Sarebbe la sua anima._


	12. Riunione

Capitolo 10: Riunione

"Vagabondo! Vagabondo, svegliati!"

La voce di Toru urgente nell'orecchio di Yasuo, egli aprì gli occhi repentinamente, battendoli contro la lucentezza abbagliante del sole pomeridiano. Anche se si era addormentato appoggiato ad un muro del vicolo, era veramente vicino al cadere. Si riprese prima che succedesse, raddrizzandosi mentre guardava in giro all'impazzata. Di fianco a lui, nascosto tra i muri del vicolo, Toru fissava intensamente alla porta della taverna, un espressione di scrutinio sulla sua faccia. Yasuo seguì il suo sguardo, e sentì il suo cuore balzare con aspettativa.

Un grande gruppo era uscito dalla taverna, e si trovava in piedi proprio fuori la porta; alcuni si stiracchiavano, alcuni davano dei soffocanti sbadigli, altri si aggiustavano le armi che pendevano dai loro lati. Erano quasi sicuramente i cacciatori di taglie.

"Sono loro?" Chiese Yasuo col fiato sospeso.

"Di sicuro corrispondono alla descrizione fornitaci da Mikah," rispose Toru, tenendo gli occhi sul gruppo. "E quello ha dei tatuaggi davvero singolari."

Yasuo guardò all'uomo di cui Toru parlò; sembrava essere il capo del gruppo, con un grande, muscoloso copro, e la testa calva che sembrava un proiettile. Un grande, tatuaggio nero copriva la parte destra della faccia e collo, che si allungava come fosse un serpente al disotto della pelle tirata. Yasuo poté vedere il luccichio degli orecchini pendenti dal suo orecchio destro.

Ma difficilmente guardava i particolari dell'uomo; i suoi occhi erano attratti da tutt'altra cosa: l'oggetto lungo che l'uomo aveva nelle sue mani. Anche se era ricoperto di stoffa, la forma era ovvia.

 _Quella è la mia spada._

"E' sicuramente lui, disse Yasuo a denti stretti. "E sta tenendo la mia spada."

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"No. Ma ne sono molto convinto."

Toru borbottò poco divertito. "E sia." Gettò lo sguardo sulle strade vuote di Talos. "Aspetteremo fino a quando non se ne andranno. Fiduciosamente, saremo capaci di riprendere la tua spada senza troppi problemi."

Yasuo non rispose. I suoi occhi erano ancora sull'uomo che teneva la sua spada.

Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che il gruppo di cacciatori di teste lasciarono le vicinanze della taverna, e si mossero lentamente nelle strade ancora deserte di Talos. Attaccati come un ancora, Yasuo e Toru camminavano dietro di loro a passo lento. Mantennero lo stesso ritmo dei cacciatori di taglie, camminando abbastanza lentamente per rimanere inosservati, ma non abbastanza da perderli di vista. Tracciarono i passi del gruppo, facendosi strada verso l'esterno dei carichi vicoletti della città più interna.

Il sole era sorto più in alto, e la nebbia mattutina che si teneva sulla città inizio a dissiparsi. Più persone iniziarono a camminare nelle strade, iniziando a lavorare sotto il sole di primo pomeriggio.

Yasuo si mantenne vicino e dietro il gruppo dei cacciatori, i suoi occhi non lasciavano mai le spalle della persona in possesso della spada. Al suo fianco, Toru camminava velocemente per tenere l'andatura, e si facevano strada per le folle crescenti della città. Le masse erano più dense ora, e diverse volte, Yasuo si trovò momentaneamente a perdere le tracce del gruppo che stava seguendo.

Piuttosto velocemente, i loro dintorni cambiarono. La strada che avevano percorso si aprì ad una sorta di piazza, completa di grande fontana al centro. Yasuo sbatté le palpebre per un momento, guardando attorno.

Allo stesso modo del cambio di scenario, il gruppo di cacciatori di taglie era ormai svanito.

In un altro momento Toru apparve al suo fianco, lievemente affannato. "Dove sono?" chiese senza fiato.

"Non lo so. Penso li abbiamo persi."

"Ti piacerebbe pensarlo, vero?" disse una voce improvvisa nell'orecchio di Yasuo, bassa e fatale. Yasuo si sentì spinto duramente in avanti, ed inciampò rudemente sulle sue ginocchia. I suoi palmi raschiarono contro i mattoni grezzi della piazza, e sentì la pelle strapparsi. Prima di poter fare qualunque cosa, una mano lo afferrò per i suoi capelli con una presa di ferro, tirandolo verso la fontana. Prese soltanto un lieve respiro prima di essere messo con la faccia dentro l'acqua gelida.

Si dimenò contro la mano che lo teneva, ma altri gli presero le braccia e le fissarono dietro la schiena. Le sue urla erano gorgoglianti mentre urlò non producendo rumore nell'acqua. Le sua vista era annebbiata nell'acqua oscura, e i suoi polmoni erano come fossero in fiamme. Proprio quando pensò che non poté trattenere il respiro più a lungo, fu tirato fuori dall'acqua. Tossì fortemente, vomitando l'acqua che aveva ingerito.

Dai suoi occhi acquitrinosi, riuscì a vedere le figure sfocate dei cacciatori di taglie raggruppati intorno a lui in un semi-cerchio. Oltre loro, fu in grado di scorgere le facce impaurite dei cittadini di Talos che non fecero alcun che per interferire. Alla sua sinistra, pensò di aver visto i contorni di Toru, anche lui veniva tenuto da un paio del gruppo, le sue braccia incrociate dietro la schiena.

Era ovvio cosa è successo. _Siamo stati imboscati. Sapevano che li stavamo seguendo fin dal principio. Come posso essere stato così stupido?_

Forti braccia presero le sue e lo alzarono, tenendole ferme mentre veniva trainato in maniera sgarbata ai suoi piedi. La sua faccia venne colpita bruscamente ad un lato e la sua vista lampeggiò vertiginosamente quando un pugno si collegò duramente con la parte sinistra del suo viso. Dita ruvide presero la sua faccia che la rimisero a posto a guardare dritto, e si trovò a vedere negli occhi crudeli dell'uomo con il grande tatuaggio.

"Cos'abbiamo qui?" respirò, il suo alito caldo e cattivo sulla faccia di Yasuo. Girò la testa di Yasuo da lato a lato, guardandolo da tutti gli angoli.

"Soltanto.. soltanto un vagabondo che ha perso la sua strada," tossì Yasuo.

"E stavi provando a 'trovare la tua strada' seguendoci?" chiese l'uomo con un sogghigno.

"No."

Un altro pugno sulla guancia e la testa di Yasuo girò di nuovo.

" _Stronzate._ Non mentirmi, feccia. Ci stavi seguendo. Perché? Siete dei cacciatori anche voi?"

"No."

"'No'? E' tutto quello che sai dire?"

"N- Noi… Noi er-," Yasuo non riuscì a trovare le parole da dire. Da una parte, non poteva rivelare la sua identità, ma dall'altra, non voleva che Toru fosse in pericolo.

"Tu hai qualcosa di suo," disse Toru ad alta voce. L'uomo si girò, con un'espressione di sorpresa che appariva sul suo volto.

"Cos'hai detto?"

"Hai qualcosa di suo che noi stiamo cercando."

"Mi stai dando del bugiardo?" chiese l'uomo con un tono tremendamente calmo, facendo un passo verso Toru.

"Non ti sto dando del niente. Sto soltanto dic-,"

Toru si piegò in due tossendo quando l'uomo lo colpì violentemente nello stomaco. Un altro tonfo, e la testa di Toru scattò verso un lato quando l'uomo lo colpì sulla guancia.

"Smettila!" gridò Yasuo arrabbiato. Non avrebbe sopportato che lui si fosse fatto male. "Smettila!"

"Vuoi che la smetta? Allora dimmi cosa stavate davvero facendo seguendoci!"

"La spada" disse Yasuo acutamente. L'uomo batté gli occhi. "C'è una spada che hai trovato, non è vero? Nella foresta da queste parti?"

L'uomo sembrò capire, mentre sorrideva. "E anche se così fosse?"

"E' mia. L'ho persa."

"Una spada è una cosa grande da perdere."

"Ero malato. Non sapevo a cosa pensavo. L'ho lasciata nella foresta, vicino un albero."

L'uomo lo guardò per un momento, e stese una mano verso la gang di cacciatori. Uno degli altri banditi piazzò la spada lunga avvolta nella sua mano distesa, e la esaminò da vicino davanti alla sua faccia.

"E' questo quello che cerchi?" Egli chiese.

Yasuo annuì. Sapeva che l'uomo non avrebbe ceduto la spada così facilmente, ma non avrebbe fatto male provare.

Il cacciatore di taglie fece un passo intimidatorio in avanti, appoggiandosi vicino Yasuo. "Sai cosa penso? Che sei un bugiardo. Un bugiardo, e forse anche un ladro." Guardò alla spada avvolta più vicino, un luccichio di avarizia nei suoi occhi. "E scommetto che c'è un qualcuno importante che pagherebbe tanti soldi per averla indietro."

"Non c'è nessuno a cui darla. E' mia," disse Yasuo a denti stretti.

L'uomo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma prima che potesse farlo, uno degli altri cacciatori bisbigliò urgentemente:

"Capo! Sei sicuro di volerlo fare proprio qui?"

Yasuo si guardò in giro, ed anche l'uomo lo fece. Il popolo Ioniano lo stava guardando con occhi diversi ora; i loro occhi non erano più così paurosi, piuttosto il contrario: sembravano quasi arrabbiati con il gruppo di cacciatori di teste. Potrebbe essere stata soltanto la sua immaginazione, ma Yasuo pensò che il cerchio attorno a lui si fosse restrinto, ed alcuni dei cacciatori di taglie avevano sguardi comprensivi sulle loro facce.

L'uomo diede un altro sprezzante sogghigno. "Sembra che non tu non possa neanche difenderti da solo. Hai bisogno di un vecchio e di una folla attorno a te."

Si mosse in avanti d'improvviso, la sua fronte collideva con il naso di Yasuo. Yasuo sentì il sangue schizzare dalle sue narici, ed afferrò il naso con le sue mani, occhi diluiti in dolore.

"Ti ridarò la tua spada. Ma soltanto se ti inginocchierai ed inchinerai.

Yasuo lo guardo tramite i suoi occhi acquosi, Oltre la spalla dell'uomo, riuscì a scorgere Toru, la sua faccia insanguinata e contusa, ancora tenuta ferma tra i due cacciatori di taglie. Yasuo chiuse i suoi occhi, una mano ancora sul naso.

Era un uragano di emozioni. Tutta la sua vita, gli fu insegnata la strada dell'onore, il sentiero che, non più soltanto affrontato, bensì affrontato facendosi coraggio e a testa alta. Nessun samurai si sarebbe mai piegato o inchinato, per paura di correre il rischio di cadere nel disonore. E senza onore, sarebbe nulla.

Ma ora era diverso. Ora, Toru era in pericolo per colpa sua. Niente prima d'ora mise in dubbio il suo onore. Sempre, l'aveva seguito strettamente, sino al punto di essere accecato o altre opzioni.

 _Ma è giusto? E' giusto che io consenta ad un uomo innocente di soffrire a causa del mio codice d'onore? Una che è stato già macchiato e corrotto?_

 _No._

Lentamente, Yasuo cadde sulle sue ginocchia. Posando i palmi delle sue mani a terra sulla strada rocciosa, chinò la sua fronte sul retro delle sue mani; Il modo Ioniano per mostrare rispetto. Si piegò per diversi momenti, prima che sentì – e provò – lo sputo dell'uomo sulla sua nuca.

"Voi Ioniani mi disgustate," disse, la sua voce come il piombo e piena d'odio. "Sempre ad inchinarsi. Sempre a piegarsi. Mai a stare in piedi per se stessi. A volte mi chiedo se avete spina dorsale. _Deboli."_

Sentì la spada fare rumore sul terreno con un duro, squillante suono, alto nonostante la stoffa che lo ricopriva. Yasuo sentì i passi dell'uomo recedere, ma non alzò lo sguardo. E diversi momenti dopo che l'ambiente di conversazione si dileguò completamente, e quando Yasuo seppe che la folla attorno a loro si era dileguata. Fu allora che si alzò ancora una volta. Passò oltre la sua spada, andando verso il punto in cui Toru posava disteso.

Aiutò l'anziano ad alzarsi, lasciandolo piazzare il suo peso sulle spalle.

"La.. la tua spada?" chiese Toru dolorante, sussultando mentre si alzava del tutto.

"E' solo una spada. Preferirei morire un migliaio di volte invece di perdere il mio onore lasciando che un mio amico venga ferito."

Toru gli diede un sorriso che fu più una smorfia di dolore che altro. "Anche così, sarebbe male se ci fossimo cacciati in tutti questi guai senza prendere ciò che cercavamo, eh?"

Camminò lentamente e cautamente laddove la spada giaceva abbandonata, prendendola e dandola a Yasuo. Mentre stringeva il familiare manico della sua spada, Yasuo lasciò andare il respiro che inconsciamente tratteneva. Fece un respiro instabile per fermarsi dal tremolio, tenendo ben stretta la spada.

L'aveva riavuta ora. Tutto era di nuovo a posto.


	13. Addio

Capitolo 11: Addio

La mano di Yasuo era stretta sulla sua spada, abbastanza da imbiancare i suoi pugni. L'aveva allacciata alla vita ancora una volta, ma quello non lo fermò dal tenere una presa solida. Si sentiva ancora un po' tremolante a causa del suo incontro con i cacciatori di taglie, e stava usando uno straccio che aveva comprato per frenare il sangue dal naso. Rossiccio, rimosse la pezza, e si toccò l'intermezzo del suo naso leggermente per assicurarsi che nulla si fosse rotto. Quando fu sicuro che tutto fosse a posto, guardo intorno a ciò che lo circondava.

Era in un'altra taverna, seduto in un lontano angolo della stanza affollata. C'era un gran boccale di birra e una ciotola di zuppa calda davanti a lui. Questa volta, comunque, era da solo. Toru non si vedeva da nessuna parte, e Yasuo sapeva che non avrebbe rivisto l'uomo ancora. Di nuovo, come già da tempo altre volte nei suoi viaggi, realizzò di essere davvero solo.

Studiò i modelli vorticosi della schiuma della birra, agitando pigramente la sua minestra col cucchiaio. Toru era già partito per il suo viaggio di ritorno a casa, e Yasuo si trovò a pensare della sua conversazione con l'anziano.

"Sei sicuro di non voler tornare per una notte in più?" chiese Toru, adocchiando Yasuo in maniera scettica quando teneva lo straccio recentemente acquistato al suo naso sanguinante. Erano seduti su una panchina in uno dei piccoli parchi di cui Talos disponeva. Attorno a loro, una piccola sezione di alberi sembrava essere stata tagliata dalla foresta circostante e caduta nella vivace città. Sopra le cime degli alberi vicini a loro, Yasuo poteva ancora vedere le oscure forme delle strutture nascenti.

"Tu e la tua famiglia avete già fatto così tanto per me. Non c'è bisogno per me di tornare solo per avere un onere più grande su te e tua moglie." La voce di Yasuo era densa mentre teneva lo straccio al naso, inclinando la testa all'indietro per prevenire un'ulteriore perdita di sangue.

"Non sei un peso, straniero," rassicurò Toru.

Yasuo scosse la testa il meglio che poteva. "Indipendentemente. Mi sentirei disonorato se avessi invaso ancora di più nella fortuna della tua famiglia senza fare nulla in cambio. Hai fatto così tanto per me. Mi hai salvato la vita, mi hai ospitato, e hai rischiato la tua esistenza per uno straniero che non ti ha dato niente in ritorno. Non c'è bisogno di fare nient'altro. Sarò per sempre in debito."

Toru rimase quieto. Finalmente, disse, con una risata, "Non immagino ci sia altro modo per me di convincerti, eh?"

Yasuo sorrise sopra la pezza sulla sua faccia. "Anche se ci provassi, direi comunque di no."

Toru sospirò, passando una mano tra i suoi capelli pepati. "Beh.. non posso dire di essere sorpreso. Sarebbe successo prima o poi. La strada di tutti continua e conduce, che lo vogliamo o no."

Yasuo non rispose, i suoi occhi ancora guardavano il cielo sopra di lui. Toru aveva ragione. Il suo viaggio non sarebbe mai terminato, non importa quanto lo volesse. Solo quando avrebbe scoperto la verità sarebbe stato in grado di decelerare il passo verso il suo destino. Quando lo troverà, allora forgerà la propria strada. Ma fino ad allora, si sentì come una foglia perduta in un monsone, fatta a pezzi e guidata dalla burrasca ovunque lo avesse condotto.

Il silenzio tra i due compagni si distese, ma non fu completamente uno indesiderato; era un silenzio di comprensione tacita e di un calmo addio. Yasuo provò un formicolio con lacrime agli occhi, ma si convinse fu a causa dello sguardo rivolto al cielo.

"Bene," disse Toru finalmente, mettendo le mani sulle ginocchia per alzarsi, "I lunghi addii sono quelli più amari." Al suo fianco, anche Yasuo si alzò, la sua spada tintinnando al fianco. Incrociò lo sguardo dell'uomo anziano in paro modo, e si guardarono per un po' di tempo. Poi Toru schiarì la gola, ed allungò una borsa che prese dal suo lato.

"Tieni, prendi questo."

Yasuo prese la borsa, posandola nel suo palmo. Era indubbiamente piena d'oro. Non molto, ma tuttavia una somma rispettabile. Guardò Toru, intento di protestare.

"No. Non posso. Non posso accettarlo," cominciò.

Toru alzò una mano facendo senno di far silenzio. "Per favore. Insisto."

Yasuo esitò per qualche momento in più, ma, vedendo l'espressione sulla faccia di Toru, ripose la piccola borsa nel suo zaino da viaggio. Quando fu sicuro di averla messa a sicuro insieme a gli altri oggetti da viaggio, riguardò Toru. Il vecchio lo stava guardando con un espressione paterna. Yasuo sentì la gola stringersi.

"Perché.. perché hai fatto tutto questo per me?" chiese, la sua voce bassa. Si era domandato più volte, sperando di trovare una risposta. Ma così non fu. Non importa quanto duramente ci provasse, non poté capire perché Toru agì in quel modo.

"E' ciò che farebbero tutti."

Yasuo rimase in silenzio. Rimase così perché sapeva che non era vero. Non tutti rischierebbero di sacrificare ciò che hanno per il meglio di uno straniero.

"… E se così non fosse, sarebbe ciò che farei io," aggiunse Toru lentamente. "Non importa davvero cosa gli altri pensino di me. Se mi considerino un idiota ad aiutarti, oppure un uomo avido speranzoso di trarre profitto da uno sfortunato passante, non mi interessa davvero. Ciò che mi importa è ciò che provo per me stesso. Se ti avessi lasciato lì fuori a morire nella tempesta, beh.. una parte di me sarebbe morta con te. Se avessi saputo di aver lasciato un uomo innocente a morire a causa della paura, non mi sarei mai potuto perdonare. Per me, non è importante ciò che gli altri pensino. E' ciò che _so_ che conta davvero per me."

E' come se Toru avesse fosse divenuto uno specchio per l'anima di Yasuo. _Non è ciò che tutti pensano di me. Se mi considerano come un mostro che ha ucciso suo fratello, il suo mentore, i suoi amici, o un codardo che fugge per sopravvivere. E' il fatto che so che se lasciassi che la morte di mio fratello sia stata in vano, non mi potrei mai perdonare._

Grazie.. di tutto," disse finalmente Yasuo, e la sua voce fu più densa di quanto volesse. "Per tutto ciò che hai fatto per me. Ne avevo bisogno"

Toru annuì lentamente. Estese la sua mano, e fu preso alla sprovvista quando Yasuo lo abbracciò, tirandolo in un abbraccio ad un braccio. Asciugandosi frettolosamente una lacrima dall'occhio, Yasuo fece un passo indietro da Toru. Il vecchio era sul punto di piangere, e sorrideva gentilmente.

Addio, straniero," disse, facendo per voltarsi. Yasuo lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla.

"Il mio nome.." esitò, inalando profondamente, "..è Yasuo."

Per un momento, l'espressione di Toru fu una di incomprensione. Poi, lentamente, la comprensione spuntò sul suo volto. La sua espressione illeggibile, diede un lento cenno del capo.

"Capisco."

"Non sono io colui che uccise il mio mentore, Toru. Credi a ciò che vuoi riguardo me, ma sappi che non farei mai una cosa del-," il suo tono fu supplichevole, urgente.

"Ti credo.

Yasuo sbatté le palpebre."Mi credi?"

"Certamente. Rimango dell'idea che ti ho detto prima; io credo che tu sia un uomo onorevole. Non credo che tu sia il tipo di uomo che farebbe una cosa del genere." Posò la sua mano sulla spalla di Yasuo. "Promettimi soltanto questo: promettimi che troverai la tua strada senza dover far del male a qualcun altro. Promettimi che quando troverai l'uomo che ti ha fatto questo, lo tratterai con il medesimo onore per il quale hai vissuto per tutta la tua vita."

Yasuo annuì velocemente, "Lo farò. Te lo prometto. Per favore dì alla tua famiglia chi ero, così che sappiano la verità sul mio conto anche loro."

"Lo farò. Addio, Yasuo."

Ed in quel modo, se ne andò.

Yasuo batté gli occhi; disturbato dal sonno nel quale inconsciamente cadde. Si strofinò una mano offuscata sugli occhi, scrocchiando il collo e facendo smorfie. Guardò intorno: il pubblico della taverna era piuttosto diminuito, ed il livello del rumore si abbassò drasticamente. Al di fuori, tra una smerigliata finestra, scorgeva i pallidi fuochi arancioni del sole tramontante.

Di fronte a lui, la zuppa divenne fredda, e la birra stantia. Con un sospiro, li spinse via da lui e posò la faccia nelle sue mani. Era stanco. Lasciando ciò che doveva, Yasuo si alzò e lentamente si fece strada sul retro della taverna, laddove gli fu detto le stanze fossero. Cercando nella tasca la chiave che gli fu data, si fermò davanti alla porta marcata, "8." Frugò con la chiusura per un po' di tempo prima che riuscì ad aprirla. Yasuo barcollò fino al semplice letto, cadendo sulle coperte senza cambiarsi o levarsi le scarpe. Sospirò contro la trapunta, chiudendo i suoi occhi.

 _Domani,_ pensò quasi dormiente, _il mio viaggio inizierà di nuovo. Non che sia in alcun modo più vicino a ciò che sto cercando.. ma forse avrò finalmente più fortuna._


	14. Pericolo

Capitolo 12: Pericolo

Qualcosa svegliò Yasuo. Per qualche istante, rimase sdraiato sul letto, sbattendo le palpebre a ripetizione per scacciare il sonno che lo avvinghiava. La sua mente era annebbiata, e vagamente, si chiedeva cosa lo avesse svegliato. Si guardò in giro da dove giaceva adagio. La camera era ancora buia, e la finestra aperta stridulò lievemente a causa della brezza notturna.

Si congelò. _Non ho aperto la finestra._

Fu come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine; il sonno svanì come il vento, e i suoi senti erano istantaneamente in allerta. Tenendo il fiato, Yasuo si guardò intorno facendo movimenti molto lenti, quasi inanimati, alla ricerca di intrusi. E poi vide ciò che lo sveglio.

Era una figura scura, più un'ombra che altro, che si trovava in piedi oltre il suo letto. Per quanto potesse dire, la sagoma aveva la schiena rivolta a lui e stava guardando in maniera quiete la stanza. La mano di Yasuo si strinse al suo fianco, avvolgendola attorno al manico della sua spada, con la quale si addormentò tenendola. La forma continuò a guardare in giro per la stanza, abbassandosi mentre ispezionava la camera.

Essa sembrò orribilmente deforme, con una schiena che era larga e malformata. Il più silenziosamente possibile, Yasuo oscillò le sue gambe oltre il letto, estraendo la sua spada.

Allo scorrere dell'acciaio, la figura si girò. Ma non fu abbastanza veloce. Yasuo sferrò un colpo, la lama cantava nell'aria verso la faccia dell'individuo. Con una quasi soprannaturale reazione, si lanciò ad un lato, evitando di poco l'affilata punta della spada. Yasuo non perse tempo nel rialzarsi, piantando un piede sul lato della sagoma e livellando la spada alla faccia di costui.

"Non muoverti," ringhiò. Tenendo la sua spada in maniera sicura alla gola di tale persona, accese la lampada da comodino con una mano. Una luce fioca riempì la stanza quando la candela scoppiettò fino ad accendersi. Dalla pallida luce della candela, Yasuo guardò l'intruso.

Una faccia spaventata lo guardò, secca e magra, con una traccia di stoppia. Sembrava essere piuttosto giovane, ma con la debole luce, Yasuo non poteva esserne certo. Egli aveva una bandana scura che gli copriva l'occhio destro. I suoi capelli biondo scuro erano sporchi, ed erano legati in una coda di cavallo che sembrava un serpente, freddo e pronto a colpire. Dentro la testa, Yasuo lo registrò come uno che l'osservò da quando lasciò la locanda Coltello Curvo.

"Non farmi del male!" disse, alzando la sua mano destra per supplicare. Provò a sedersi, ma Yasuo presso la lama contro il collo.

"Ho detto, _non muoverti."_

Il giovane ingoiò, guardando la spada e comprendendo.

"Chi diavolo sei e perché vuoi uccidermi?"

"Mi chiamo- Mi chiamo Lizard, e-," iniziò rapidamente.

"'Lizard?'" disse Yasuo, interrompendolo, "Che razza di nome è? E' quello che ti è stato dato, oppure te lo sei dato da solo?"

"E'- è il nome che ho ora."

Yasuo sbuffò. _Lizard, certo._ Usò la spada inducendolo a sedersi, la schiena sicura contro il muro.

"Allora. Ora so il tuo nome. Dimmi: Perché volevi uccidermi?"

"Non volevo ucciderti! Cioè, non ancora!"

"E allora che stai facendo?"

"Ti stavo cercando. TI sto cercando da ieri e ora ti ho trovato. Ascolta, non abbiamo molto tem-," parlò rapidamente con fretta.

"Aspetta, aspetta, fermati. Mi stavi cercando? Perché?"

"Sono un cacciatore di taglie, ma-"

"Allora _stavi_ provando ad uccidermi."

"No! Mi ascolti? Sì, sono un cacciatore di taglie, ma non ti sto cacciando! Sono sulle tracce del gruppo di cacciatori con cui ti sei scontrato ieri."

"Un cacciatore di taglie che uccide cacciatori di taglie? Sembra sospetto."

"Beh, i cacciatori di taglie non sono le migliori persone. La maggior parte, se non tutti, sono cattivi proprio come le persone che cacciano. Ma non è questo il punto. Ciò che è importante è che mi ascolti."

Yasuo rimase in silenzio per un istante, contemplando. Anche se non aveva nessuna ragione per fidarsi di quest'uomo, non aveva alcuna ragione per _non fidarsi_. Oltre il fatto che aveva provato ad ucciderlo, ovviamente. Tra l'altro, aveva la sua spada ben puntata sull'uomo. Se avesse provato ad attaccarlo, Yasuo avrebbe il vantaggio immediato.

"Bene. Ti ascolto. Ma se provi qualcosa di divertente, ti finisco."

La faccia dell'uomo si riempì di sollievo. "Non ti preoccupare, non lo farò. Come ho detto, non abbiamo molto tempo. Il gruppo di cacciatori di taglie con il quale ti sei scontrato ieri, sono pericolosi. Il loro capo, il tizio con i tatuaggi, era un ex comandante Noxiano che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di essere uomo e tornare a Noxus. Il suo nome è Bakh, ed è cattivo. Sono stato sulle sue tracce, dal momento in cui è ricercato per molti più omicidi di quelli che ha commesso per quelli da cui ha ricavato le taglie."

"Quindi perché importa?"

"Lo ucciderà! L'uomo con il quale hai viaggiato! Lo troverà e lo ucciderà!"

Yasuo si sentì come se gli avessero messo del ghiaccio dietro la schiena.

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Bakh vuole trovare quell'uomo, ed ucciderlo. E' questo quello che fa ogni volta che qualcuno lo incrocia! TI stavo cercando da ieri perché volevo avvisarti. Stavo chiedendo in giro quando qualcuno mi ha detto che cercavi una stanza qui."

"E come pensavi di trovarmi? Aspettavi fino a che mi svegliassi?"

Lizard schiarì la voce. "Uhh.. No. Ecco perché ho fatto irruzione. Se avessi aspettato fino a mattina.. Non penso avremmo avuto tante possibilità"

"Quindi il tuo piano era quello di entrare nella mia stanza nel bel mezzo della notte? E sperare che _non_ provassi ad ucciderti? Che razza di piano è?"

Lizard si guardò alle ginocchia, con espressione mite. "Ripensandoci.. non dei migliori. Ma è tutto ciò a cui sono riuscito a pensare. Ascolta, so che potresti non credermi, ma devi. Ho le mie ragioni per voler cacciare Bakh. Se posso salvare una vita nel processo, allora tanto meglio."

"Huh. Un cacciatore di taglie con del buon senso. Come so che non sei con loro, e mi stai soltanto usando per capire dove vive? Come so che non pianifichi di uccidermi quando te lo avrò detto?"

"Per favore, mi devi credere."

Yasuo lo guardò per qualche secondo in più, dibattendo con se stesso. _Sono volenteroso di mettere potenzialmente la vita di Toru in pericolo per quest'uomo? Posso credergli – o credermi? E se stesse dicendo la verità e qualcosa succede?_

Lottò con se stesso internamente, stridulando i denti. Avrebbe dovuto credergli. Preferirebbe rischiare di combattere con quest'uomo piuttosto che mettere in pericolo un amico. Nel caso peggiore, avrebbe dovuto duellare con lui. Deciso all'ultimo, Yasuo si piegò, incrociando lo sguardo dell'uomo allo stesso livello. Quando parlò, la sua voce era bassa e pericolosa. "Se stai mentendo, sappilo: Non mi interessa dove sei, o quanto puoi scappare, io _ti_ troverò."

Lizard annuì velocemente. "Nessun problema," disse nervosamente. Yasuo mantenne il suo sguardo per una manciata di tempo in più prima di alzarsi. Re infoderano la spada, diede la mano a Lizard. L'uomo la prese, tirandosi su in piedi.

"Quanto tempo fa li hai visti?" chiese in maniera concisa. Se questo uomo avesse detto la verità, non avrebbe rischiato di perdere tempo. Ogni minuto significava un maggior rischio per Toru di essere in pericolo. E se quest'uomo _stesse_ mentendo, non ci sarebbe nessun contraccolpo nell'assicurarsi che Toru stia bene.

Lizard si alzò, rotolando le spalle. Yasuo notò che non era la sua schiena ad essere deformata; portava con se una borsa a tracolla sulle spalle – quella che aveva visto nel Coltello Curvo. I vestiti di Lizard erano tali per dire il minimo. Vestiva una maglietta legata a quello che sembrasse spago, ed un paio di pantaloni stracciati che appena raggiungevano le caviglie. Aveva un mantello che era servito per coprire solo la parte sinistra del suo corpo, Yasuo non poté vedere il braccio sinistro e nemmeno la parte sinistra del suo torso. _Poteva_ , comunque, vedere la spada che sporgeva dalla sua anca destra.

"Tardi la scorsa notte. Se dovessi indovinare, circa tre o quattro ore fa. Forse anche due, non lo so. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo."

"Faremo meglio a muoverci allora. Non c'è abbastanza tempo."


	15. Venti dell'Uragano

Capitolo 13: Venti dell'uragano

Yasuo camminò fuori dalla locanda dietro Lizard; non si fidava abbastanza del cacciatore di taglie da tenerlo fuori dal campo visivo. Il cielo era ancora scuro quando uscirono, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato soltanto questione di tempo prima che la luce mattutina iniziasse a splendere. I loro passi erano urgenti nelle strade deserte, e il rumore risuonava nella città. Muovendosi rapidamente, arrivarono all'entrata di Talos in poco tempo; l'alto arco incombeva su di loro quando si avvicinarono.

Quello fu il momento in cui Yasuo fu colpito, e si fermò, arrestando il suo passo: _Come fa Bakh a sapere come trovare Toru? Non sapeva nemmeno dove vivesse._

Lizard aveva camminato diversi passi in più prima che sembrò di realizzare che Yasuo si fermò. Come egli, si girò per guardarlo, col mantello svolazzante.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese.

"Come fa Bakh a sapere come trovare Toru?"

"Qualcuno glielo ha detto," disse, facendo un inquieto passo indietro. "Non so il suo nome, ma credo fosse un mercante. Oppure un doganiere, o qualcosa."

La mano di Yasuo si fermò sull'elsa della spada. _Mikah_. Strinse i denti arrabbiato. _Quel piccolo codardo._

"Aveva un gran cappello?" chiese Yasuo a denti stretti.

Lizard annuì velocemente, apparentemente disperato a spiegare. "Sì. Sembrava un ratto."

"So esattamente chi sia. E dove trovarlo. Una volta avuto a che fare con Bakh, tornerò indietro per dargli una lezione."

"Uhh.." Lizard deglutì fortemente. "Non sono troppo sicuro che succederà."

"Perché no?" chiese Yasuo adirato. _Pensa che Mikah possa combattermi?_

E' morto. Bakh l'ha ucciso."

Yasuo sbatté le palpebre in un'improvvisa sorpresa. "Morto?" riecheggiò.

Lizard annuì. "Io, uhh.. l'ho visto accadere. Bakh l'ha picchiato fino a che non gli ha detto dove l'uomo vivesse, poi lo ha sgozzato."

"E non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo?" Yasuo chiese furioso. Come poteva qualcuno essere così disonorevole? Anche lui - un disonorato, vergognoso samurai – avrebbe fatto lo sforzo di proteggere tutti quelli che poteva. Nulla poteva togliere l'onore che è rimasto conservato in lui.

"Non potevo!" di scatto Lizard, improvvisamente anche lui infuriato. "Hai visto quanti erano! Pensi davvero che _Io_ fossi in grado di combatterli tutti? Con la mano destra, oscillò il mantello dietro le spalle; dove ci dovrebbe essere un braccio sinistro, non vi era nulla.

"Non so se puoi vedere, ma non sono esattamente nelle migliori condizioni!"

Yasuo aprì la sua bocca per rispondere, ma la chiuse di nuovo, le sue parole dure soffocarono. Un sentimento di colpevolezza ed imbarazzo si accesero dentro di lui.

 _Ha un solo braccio? Come fa ad essere un cacciatore di taglie?_

Yasuo scosse la testa per sgombrare la testa. Era inutile litigare ancora; Se questo Bakh era così spietato da uccidere Mikah a sangue freddo ciò voleva dire che Toru era in un pericolo ancora maggiore.

"Bene. Non importa. Muoviamoci."

L'espressione di Lizard era dura mentre ritornava il mantello al suo posto. Aumentarono il passo, muovendosi rapidamente fuori dalle basse mura di Talos. Un basso infausto rombo venne dal cielo, e Yasuo guardò. Riuscì a vedere le grigie nuvole che iniziavano ad addensarsi sopra la testa; stava arrivando un'altra tempesta – poteva sentirla.

Le nuvole tempestose crebbero in grandezza e divennero più scure quando Yasuo e Lizard corsero rapidamente attraverso la foresta. Corsero senza sosta ormai da un'ora, e le gambe di Yasuo erano doloranti a causa della stanchezza e fatica. Era abituato a correre, ma non così. Fu tanto tempo prima che avesse corso come se la vita dipendesse da questo. Vi erano costanti rombi dal cielo, e Yasuo senti piovigginare ogni tanto sulla sua faccia. Ogni goccia incrementava la sensazione di disagio nel suo stomaco.

La foresta attorno a loro si faceva sempre più buia al passare di ogni minuto – le nuvole al di sopra avevano ormai tagliato fuori il sole. All'invasione dell'oscurità Yasuo ebbe un brivido; non perché avesse paura del buio, ma perché sembrava segnalare oscure intenzioni.

Un'improvvisa luce lampeggiante al disopra delle teste illuminò l'ombreggiata foresta, e gli alberi attorno furono momentaneamente mostrati con una luce bianco fantasma. Sembrò come se fossero stati catturati in tempo, il bagliore della luce rifletteva sulle foglie pallide. Al momento, rivelò la sagoma nera di una casa.

 _Toru_ , pensò Yasuo quando si avvicinarono alla casa. Non proveniva alcuna luce dall'interno, e gli unici suoni che lo circondavano era quello della foresta. Ed anche con quei rumori, percepiva una quiete mortale. I suoni dei passi di Yasuo erano pesanti quando diminuì il passo. I suoi piedi erano disturbati dalle pozze d'acqua che si erano formate sul terreno davanti a lui, e nella luce scura, sembrava come terreno pieno di sangue. Le sue ginocchia tremarono parzialmente per l'esausto quando una pesante, sinistra sensazione fu provata dal suo cuore.

 _Non può essere. No, no, no, no._ La sua mente ripercorreva le parole – implorazione, speranza - incessantemente. Ci fu un altro colpo di luce, ed il suono del fulmine fu come lo schiamazzare di un demone. La casa era completamente silenziosa al suo avvicinarsi, e la porta oscillava lentamente sui cardini rotti.

"Non ci andrei fossi in te," disse Lizard dietro di lui.

Yasuo lo ignorò, lasciandolo in piedi vicino la strada della foresta mentre camminava lentamente più vicino alla casa. Ogni passo sembrava come piombo, e piazzò una mano intorpidita sulla porta rotta. Lentamente, con un orribile lentezza, la porta si aprì.

Non c'erano luci dentro, ed era circondato da un'oscurità avvilente. Si fermò sul ciglio della porta, incapacitato di fare ulteriori passi. Poteva sentire il suo respiro, ed era pesante ed instabile. Quando i suoi occhi si adattarono all'oscurità, pensò di poter vedere delle figure accasciate sul tavolo davanti a lui.

Ci fu un altro fulmine e l'incubo divenne realtà.

Toru e sua moglie giacevano senza vita ed immobili sul tavolo. Non aveva bisogno di vedere la pozza di sangue ai loro piedi per sapere che erano ormai andati. Yasuo inciampò all'indietro, cadendo contro il muro al fianco della porta.

No, no, no, no, no…" Le parole vennero fuori, senza fine ed interruzione. Volgendo il suo sguardo altrove, guardò attorno per la casa vuota. Vide un'altra figura stravaccata contro un muro a lui opposto.

 _Kirin_ , barcollava come in un sogno, laddove giaceva il ragazzo con le spalle al muro. Gli sfregi sui vestiti erano di un rosso acceso, e il sangue si era ammassato intorno a lui. Yasuo si piegò vicino al cadavere, stendendo una mano tremante. Quando premette con la mano il petto rovinato di Kirin, pensò di aver provato il caparbio battito del cuore vivente. Agendo prontamente, si piegò, pressando il suo orecchio al torace. Aveva ragione; era capace di sentire la pulsazione instabile di un cuore morente.

"Kirin," disse urgentemente, facendo pressione sulle ferite del ragazzo. "Kirin, riesci a sentirmi? Stai con me."

Gli occhi di Kirin si aprirono agitatamente, ed erano pieni di dolore, terrore, e confusione. Si concentrarono su Yasuo, e la sua bocca parlò senza produrre alcun rumore.

"No, non provare a parlare," disse Yasuo. Ma sapeva che era inutile. Le ferite erano troppo profonde; era solo questione di tempo prima che arrivasse al capolinea. Egli chiuse gli occhi contro la sensazione bruciante. _Li ho delusi. Ho deluso chiunque abbia conosciuto._

Quando Kirin parlò, fu come un fantasma a farlo.

"Y- Ya- Yasuo?"

Yasuo guardò i suoi occhi. Non poteva rivolgere lo sguardo, così pieni di un terrore innocente e paura. La paura di non capire la tragedia che l'ha colpito.

"Loro- loro ti stavano cercando. Per- perché ti cer- cercavano?"

La voce di Yasuo era colma di emozione dal nodo che aveva in gola. "E' tutta colpa mia, Kirin. Non sono riuscito a fermarli. Vi ho uccisi tutti."

"No.. no, non- non è colpa tua.. erano gli altri. Hanno portato Rala ne- nella stanza. Li ho sentiti. L'ho sentita url- urlare- supplicare.." soffocava sulle parole, il suono doloroso nella gola. Il suo respiro si fece irregolare, e i suoi occhi si raccolsero alle spalle di Yasuo, qualcosa che non riusciva a distinguere. Fece un ultimo fremente respiro, e poi si fermò. Le sue mani caddero ai lati, e quelle di Yasuo scossero il petto.

Yasuo aveva visto la morte. l'aveva vissuta, l'aveva respirata, aveva persino ucciso togliendola agli altri. Ma mai così. Questo era tutt'altro; questo non è uccidere. Questo era massacro; massacro di corpi, della mente, dell'anima. Si alzò sconvolto, lasciando Kirin dove stava sdraiato.

 _Finirò tutto questo. Arriverò fino in fondo. Glielo devo almeno questo._

Camminò lentamente laddove Rala stendeva. La lasciarono, distesa come un pupazzo sul letto. Yasuo voltò lo sguardo, prendendo con la mano cieca una lenzuola per coprire il corpo senza vita. Solo allora poté guardare. I suoi occhi erano spenti e senza vita, guardandolo senza vederlo. Con una mano scossa, la raggiunse. Ponendo le sue dita gentilmente sulle palpebre, le chiuse.

Yasuo non aveva percepito la pioggia. Cadde come lacrime da ogni parte, e riuscì a sentire il monotono ruggito contro il tetto. Il suo urlo di agonia si miscugliò con il rombo di tuono.

Barcollando uscì dalla casa sotto la pioggia, cadendo sulle ginocchia nel fango. Le sue spalle si scuotevano con furia e dolore quando ricordò le parole di Toru

 _Promettimi che troverai la tua strada senza dover fare del male a qualcun altro._

Ed il viso di Bakh col sogghigno gli ritornò. "No. Non posso- Non gli _permetterò_ di farla franca."

Qualcosa crebbe dal profondo della sua mente; il seme della furia e rabbia. Per mesi, era rimasto senza scopo. Pensò che le parole di Yone gli avessero dato un nuovo scopo. Ma così non fu. Aveva un fine più grande ora; uno che sapeva non avrebbe taciuto finché non sarebbe bruciato. Alzandosi, raggiunse Lizard il quale era in piedi a guardarlo con la pioggia. Alla vista dell'espressione di Yasuo, iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma Yasuo lo prese per il collare e lo portò vicino a lui.

"Vengo con te. Andremo a cacciare quei figli di puttana e li uccideremo." Non aspettò una risposta da lui, invece lo rilasciò e camminò oltre. Aveva ormai percorso una certa distanza prima che Lizard lo chiamasse.

"Non li seppellirai?

Yasuo si congelò. La rabbia che aveva caricato il suo passo era ormai svanita, e invece stette in piedi, consumato, nell'acquazzone. Erano davvero andati. E non c'era nulla che sarebbe stato in grado di fare per riportarli.

"No," disse nettamente. "Non merito di seppellirli ."

Yasuo si addentrò nella foresta piovente, senza voltarsi per vedere se Lizard lo avesse seguito.

La pioggia si era ridotta leggermente prima che Yasuo si fermasse ancora. Respirava pesantemente, e le goccioline sembravano come delle lacrime sul suo viso. Ma non stava piangendo.

Era capace di dire dal suono che lo seguiva che Lizard marciava dietro di lui senza dire una parola. Si fermò, e ci volle un po' di tempo prima che il cacciatore di teste lo raggiunse al fianco. Yasuo guardò al cielo, sbattendo le palpebre alla pioggia che cadeva sulla sua faccia. Pensò alla pacifica famiglia Ioniana che ora giace fredda dove una volta vivevano. Pensò a come la morte sembrava appendersi a lui, pronto a stringere coloro che gli sarebbero passati accanto con i suoi artigli e denti affilati.

 _Se la morte è il vento,_ pensò con nervosismo, _allora io sono l'uragano._

E poi i suoi pensieri deviarono al gruppo di uomini che adesso cacciava, e una severa determinazione si manifestò sul suo volto.

 _La burrasca dell'uragano li dilanierà. Gli insegnerò ad aver paura del vento alle loro spalle._ La sua mano si strinse sul manico della spada. _Spero che assaporino i loro respiri. Perché saranno gli ultimi._


	16. L'esiliata

Capitolo 14: L'esiliata

 _Le urla si alzarono come fumo attorno a lei. Graffiavano le orecchie e le strappavano il cuore, ondulanti nel cielo grigio. Poteva sentire la carne bruciata e la puzza metallica di sangue era pesante nell'aria: fumenti chimici bruciarono ai suoi occhi che chiuse contro tale orrore. Le sue braccia erano in fiamme; Era come se la sua pelle venisse sbucciata, e teneva la spada soltanto perché non poteva più sentire le mani._

 _Era capace di vederli con la coda degli occhi: flagellanti figure che laceravano la sua carne, i duri lampeggi di luce segnalanti l'avvento di un altro fonditore. Ioniano, Noxiano. Nessuno veniva risparmiato._

 _Barcollava, calpestando i corpi dei nemici e camerate. I polmoni bruciavano come cenere e fumo, ed ogni respiro le pungeva il petto sempre più. La sua visione si sfocò, ma anche quello non permise di oscurare ciò che vide. Gli occhi senza vista dei morti sembravano accusarla, come se avesse colpa per essere sopravvissuta. La loro carne era rovinata e caldarrosta, e qualcuno si agitava freneticamente nei suoi ultimi momenti._

 _Non sapeva che la sua spada si fosse rotta, ma ora era appesa inutilmente dalla sua flaccida mano. Le sue ginocchia tremavano per qualche momento prima che cedessero e cadde su di loro. Cascò sulle mani, e guardò alle sue braccia._

 _La pelle era rossa, cruda e sanguinante. Era come se le avesse tenute sopra un fuoco acceso. Ma non era un fuoco che lo causò; fu colpita da un Fusore, ed anche se soffrì un destino di gran lunga migliore di coloro situati nelle immediate vicinanze del raggio dell'esplosione, l'arma chimica fece comunque in modo che ella volesse urlare fino a che la voce non l'avesse abbandonata._

 _Con un urlo disperato, chiuse le sue mani in pugni, e le sue dita si addentrarono nella terra sotto i suoi palmi. Tra le urla dei morti e dei morenti, udì un altro suono; proveniva dall'interno della sua testa e tutto attorno a lei – un urlo di agonia, dolore, sofferenza e furia, uno che non aveva mai sentito prima d'ora nei suoi incubi. Era nello stesso momento arrabbiata e addolorata: un ruggito animalesco di puro dolore ed odio._

 _Ed arrivò per lei._

La sua stanza era ancora buia quando Riven si svegliò. I suoi occhi guardarono velocemente intorno nella stanza prima di chiudersi ancora una volta, e si asciugò le tracce di sudore dalle palpebre. Stava tremando sotto le coperte, ed erano zuppe di traspirazione calda. Le sue braccia erano doloranti sotto le fasce, e faceva male muoverle. Si sedette nel letto, strofinando le braccia per provare a riscaldarsi. Ma non stava funzionando; era intorpidita e fredda come non mai, e le sue vecchie ferite le portarono un sofferenza paragonabile a quelle delle sue memorie.

"Che cos'era?" borbottò tra sé e sé. Il sogno non era nuovo a lei; l'aveva vissuto negl'incubi più volte di quante potesse contare, e le visioni di quel giorno tornavano anche durante il giorno. Il suo passato la infestava con le urla di coloro che morirono quel giorno. Ma non aveva mai sentito quell'urlo prima d'ora, nelle suoi visioni mostruose o nei suoi flashback.

 _Che cos'era?"_ Penso ancora una volta, asciugandosi dolorosamente con il retro delle mani. Per un po', rimase seduta nel letto, massaggiando gli arti superiori come meglio poteva e dibattendosi se dovesse o meno vedere Soraka. La Figlia delle Stelle era l'unica in grado di alleviare il dolore nelle sue braccia, e certe volte quando diveniva insopportabile, cercava il suo aiuto. Questa notte era una di quelle, e inalò acutamente quando le braccia si riempirono di dolenza. Ella si assicurò sempre di visitare Soraka nella notte, in modo tale che non poteva essere vista da altri campioni della Lega.

Non voleva che gli altri pensassero che non potesse reggere il dolore. A discapito del sollievo che le diede, a Riven non piaceva andare dalla Figlia delle Stelle; la faceva sentire debole – come se non meritasse di essere un soldato Noxiano.

 _Non lo sono più.. vero?_ Pensò trucemente.

Tenendosi le braccia vicine, mosse le gambe e fece per scendere dal letto. Si vestì lentamente, sibilando al dolore con ogni movimento delle mani.

Uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza, vestita con i suoi soliti panni e chiuse la porta in silenzio dietro di lei. I corridoi dell'Istituto della Guerra erano vuoti durante la mattina presto, e i suoi passi risuonarono leggermente negli androni. Lasciando la sezione delle stanze dei Campioni i quali non erano affiliati con alcuna città, fece strada per andare laddove il Campione Ioniano risedeva.

Le ci volle poco per trovare la camera che stava cercando; conosceva la strada ormai, e la porta era una delle riconoscibili. La porta del locale della Figlia delle Stelle era coperta in uno schema celestiale che si spostava ed ondulava lentamente come il cielo notturno. Piccoli graffiti di luce che rappresentavano stelle si muovevano sulla superficie nera della porta mentre piccoli corpi celestiali si spostavano lentamente sulla porta che simulavano il cielo notturno.

Riven fece un respiro profondo prima di bussare cautamente alla porta. Ci volle un momento – ed un altro, più urgente battere – prima che sentì i morbidi suoni dei passi provenienti dall'interno. La porta si aprì lentamente, e nello spazio tra la porta e l'entrata, la faccia della Figlia delle Stelle apparve. Gli occhi di Soraka erano riempiti dal sonno, e sbatté le palpebre offuscandole verso Riven. Per un momento, sembrò non riconoscerla, ma poi la sua espressione cambiò quando vide chi fosse e divenne una di stanchezza.

"Ancora?" disse a Riven annoiata. Non che alla figlia delle stelle non piacesse aiutare Riven – era troppo dolce per lasciare qualcuno a soffrire, anche un nemico – piuttosto era ormai diventata un'abitudine quella di Riven di presentarsi alla porta nelle ore più improbabili; ore che sarebbe stata più propensa ad ottenere il riposo necessario. Riven annuì, e Soraka sospirò, aprendo la porta e facendo cenno di entrare.

"Andiamo entra."

La stanza di Soraka era più o meno come la porta: piena di immagini astrali che le ricordava la casa della Figlia delle Stelle. Le mura erano dello stesso materiale della porta, e si muovevano riflettendo il cielo notturno che c'era fuori. Erbe medicinali e piante erano appese fuori da vasi che a loro volta erano attaccati al soffitto, e la camera era riempita pesantemente dal loro odore. Riven poté odorare il familiare, caldo aroma degli aghi di pino e menta verde, tra le altre.

Soraka – sempre una curatrice diligente – aveva diversi letti ospedalieri all'interno del suo appartamento, e Riven si sedette su uno dei quali le fu indicato. Gli zoccoli di Soraka fecero un suono calmo come quello della pioggia quando camminava lentamente per la stanza, borbottando tra sé e sé e scegliendo le varie erbe dalle ceste pendenti.

Prendendo mortaio e pestello, iniziò a macinare le piante, mormorando a bassa voce incantesimi in una lingua che Riven non poteva comprendere. Soraka portò una mano alla bocca per contenere il suo sbadiglio mentre camminava verso Riven la quale era seduta. Prendendo una sedia per sé, si sedette davanti a Riven.

"Le tue braccia, per favore," disse gentilmente, posando il mortaio al suo fianco sul letto e prendendo la sua verga.

Lentamente, Riven distese le braccia, aiutando Soraka a srotolare le bende attorno agli arti. Riven lasciò andare il respiro che tratteneva a sua insaputa, ed espirò lentamente. Le guardò gli avambracci: avevano cicatrici, erano bruciate facevano male a causa del dolore profondo.

"Strofina l'unguento sulle tue braccia," disse Soraka cortesemente, dando il mortaio a Riven. Ringraziò immediatamente, tirando un piccolo sospiro di sollievo nel momento in cui sfregò il balsamo sulla sua pelle. Soraka mantenne la sua verga al di sopra delle braccia di Riven, bisbigliando magie mentre la passava sulle zone interessate.

Passò qualche tempo vicino alla mezz'ora prima che Soraka abbassò l'asta, sospirando in maniera esausta e crollando contro lo schienale della sedia.

"Questo dovrebbe andare.. per ora," disse stanca. Diede Riven delle bende nuove, guardandola mentre le avvolgeva attorno agli arti superiori.

"Grazie ancora, Soraka," disse Riven finalmente. Soraka diede un misero e debole sorriso in risposta.

"Quando vuoi, Riven."

Riven fece un respiro esitante."Sul serio, Soraka. So quanto.. sia difficile per te avere a che fare con me. Non voglio che tu pensi che non sia grata."

Soraka mise una mano rassicurante sulla sua spalla. "Capisco, Riven; tranquilla." Poi le diede un sorriso storto. "Preferirei soltanto che tu non avessi queste strane abitudini riguardo al dormire. So che hai detto che non ti piace venire qui durante il giorno, ma.."

Riven guardò alle mani bendate. "Non voglio sembrare debole, Soraka." Disse quietamente. Soraka emise un sospiro misero, scuotendo la testa.

"Cercare aiuto non è debolezza, Riven. A volte, è la cosa più difficile che qualcuno possa fare." Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle sua labbra. "E dopotutto, quando Darius o Draven si rompono una gamba, non perdono tempo nel venire a trovarmi."

Riven rise lievemente mentre si alzò, l'immagine di Darius con le stampelle nella sua testa."Lo terrò a mente, Soraka."

Anche Soraka si alzò, accompagnando Riven alla porta. Si posò contro l'entrata, donando a riven una riserva di bende.

"Buona notte, Riven."

"Buona notte, Soraka."


	17. Noxiana

Capitolo 15: Noxiana

Riven teneva la spada in maniera sicura con la mano. Il peso era comodo e il suo respiro era stabile mentre la livellava di fronte agli occhi. La mantenne in quella posizione per diversi secondi, inalando profondamente quando guardò al bordo rotto della lama. Lentamente, iniziò a farla oscillare in piccoli cerchi attorno a lei, muovendola come se fosse sott'acqua. Ripassò le movenze delle sue tecniche, espirando ad ogni movimento lento.

Questo era il suo modo di allenarsi, uno che gli Ioniani le avevano insegnato. Le avevano mostrato che c'era qualcosa di più oltre che la potenza e la forza bruta; pazienza, forza d'animo, volontà spesso significavano più della sola forza. Le mostrarono come allenarsi con la spada – come raffinare le sue abilità senza l'uso di energia. Quando in primo luogo le offrirono di far vedere, li derise. Chi erano loro per dirle come allenarsi? Non sapevano come usare una spada! Ma irelia le implorò di ascoltarli – di provare. Con riluttanza, accettò, e nonostante tutto, rimase impressionata.

Il loro metodo era di rispecchiare le tecniche che avrebbe usato in una battaglia reale ma di gran lunga più lentamente, per preparare il corpo ai movimenti che lo avrebbero un giorno coinvolto. In quel modo, il suo corpo avrebbe ricordato i movimenti, e la mente sarà pronta a compierli. Per quanto Riven fosse avversa nell'ammetterlo, aveva funzionato; scoprì che i movimenti in battaglia erano più semplici da ultimare, e la sua mente era più lucida che mai.

La sabbia ruvida dell'arena di allenamento si muoveva sotto i sandali nel mentre li faceva scivolare. Gli occhi vuoti dei manichini di legno davanti a lei la guardarono senza espressione quando si mosse dinanzi a loro.

Le ricordavano dei morti.

Vacillò per qualche istante siccome le memorie del passato tornarono prostrandosi agli occhi; gli occhi vuoti dei morti con lo sguardo l'accusavano e le urla dei morenti riecheggiavano nelle orecchie. Si fermò lì dov'era, la mano tremava leggermente sulla spada. Lentamente, il tremolio si fermò, e il suo respiro si stabilì ancora una volta. Chiuse gli occhi, la spada ancora tenuta di fronte a lei.

 _Perché non mi possono mai lasciare in pace?_

"Ti stai ancora allenando? Disse una voce familiare da dietro. Riven aprì gli occhi e si girò per fronteggiare la persona che la chiamò.

Era una giovane donna, non più grande di Riven. Capelli di un blu scuro le scendevano oltre le spalle, e i suoi occhi smeraldo guardarono Riven con grande intensità. Quattro lame libravano come piume dietro di lei, fluttuando come una brezza. Irelia non era vestita nel suo tipico abbigliamento da capitano delle guardie, invece optando per un semplice, pallido vestito di colore giallo. Alla vista dell'amica, il cuore di Riven fu sollevato.

"Irelia, sei già di ritorno?" chiese, avvicinandosi all'amica ed abbracciandola caldamente. Irelia annuì.

"Sì. Un po' prima di quanto avrei voluto. La mia vacanza non era lunga, tuttavia mi sono divertita. E' sempre bello allontanarsi dalla Lega." Irelia indietreggiò, guardando intorno per la stanza di allenamento con un leggero cipiglio. "Sembra che tu non sia della stessa idea. Ti alleni anche nel tuo tempo libero?"

Riven scrollò le spalle, sorridendo acutamente. "Cosa posso dire? Divento irrequieta quando sto ferma."

Irelia fece una semplice risata. "E' proprio vero. Ma anche tu dovresti prenderti una pausa ogni tanto. Sai, rilassarti un po', forse incontrare nuove persone."

"Non credo proprio di essere quel tipo di persona, Irelia."

"Beh, di certo non dovrebbe impedirti di provare!" Irelia si fermò per un attimo, in apparenza pensierosa. Poi parlò di nuovo, questa volta con un tono più animato."Ma certo! C'è un nuovo ristorante che si è aperto vicino all'istituto. Vogliamo andare a fare una visita, magari fare una chiacchierata tra donne?"

Riven guardò la sua amica nascondendo accuratamente la sorpresa. _Chiacchierata tra donne?_ Pensò tra sé e sé. Non poté deviare l'idea che Irelia avesse un ulteriore motivo per invitarla.

Fece un respiro esitante "Credo di.. sì?" disse in maniera incerta. Irelia brillò.

"Bene! Ci vediamo alle porte principali allora. Non fare tardi!" Parlò con le spalle rivolte a lei mentre camminava velocemente facendosi strada per uscire dalla camera. Le porte si chiusero dietro di lei, ma Riven rimase lì dov'era, ancora incerta a cosa esattamente abbia acconsentito.

Riven si sentiva strana in vestiti casual. Si cambiò con una maglietta semplice e pantaloni, e senza la sua armatura e la sua spada provava una leggerezza inusuale per lei. Si trovava in piedi in maniera strana alle porte principali dell'istituto, sperava con tutte le forze che Irelia si spicciasse. Aspettava ormai da quasi 20 minuti, e non c'era alcun segno della presenza di Irelia.

 _Forse dovrei soltanto andare a casa,_ pensò tra sé e sé. Ma poi scosse la testa, immaginando quanto delusa sarebbe rimasta Irelia se fosse andata via. _Non le posso fare questo. E' l'unica vera amica che ho._ Riven sospirò, incrociando le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi mentre si appoggiò contro le porte dell'istituto.

"Hey traditore," disse una voce con tono disinvolto. Era spavalda al punto di irritare, come se colui che stesse parlando si considerasse come la cosa più grande che avesse mai camminato sulla terra. E si considerava tale.

Riven non aprì gli occhi per capire chi fosse. _Draven_. Malgrado non volesse, aprì un occhio per adocchiare l'Esecutore. Era in piedi con un sorriso esasperante da prendere a pugni stampato sulla faccia, una mano sulla sua anca e l'altra appoggiata sul muro di fianco a lei. Come sempre, era quasi a torso nudo, indossando una maglietta sbottonata che metteva in risalto il suo impressionante fisico.

"Che vuoi Draven?" disse freddamente. Non voleva avere a che fare con il narcisista, cretino che si considerava migliore di tutti il quale era il Glorioso Esecutore.

"Niente. Mi chiedevo cosa stessi facendo." Egli trasse un coltello dalla tasca e lo lanciò in aria riprendendolo alla caduta. Lo faceva girare nelle mani ancora una volta prima di fermarsi mentre si puliva le unghie.

"Non è ovvio?" in maniera brusca. Era, senza dubbio, una delle persone più irritanti del piante. A volte, si domandava come Darius potesse avere così tanta pazienza con lui. Quasi ammirava il generale per questo. Quasi.

"Ooh, energica. E' di nuovo quel periodo del mese?"

Riven non rispose, premendo le labbra tra di loro strettamente.

"Aww, dai dolcezza, non essere così," supplicando beffardamente. "Dimmi che stai facendo."

"Sto aspettando qualcuno, " disse brevemente. All'istante, si pentì di aver risposto. Gli occhi di Draven crebbero, e fece un sorriso malvagio.

"Aspettando qualcuno? Come un appuntamento? Perché Draven non è stato invitato?"

Questa volta, Riven si assicurò di non rispondere. _Non lo farò. Non mi lascerò provocare._

"E dai, puoi dirmelo! Stai parlando con Draven! E' un appuntamento, vero? E' sicuramente un appuntamento."

Riven volse lo sguardo altrove. _Non lo farò. Non lo farò,_ ripeteva nella sua testa.

"Con chi? Urgot? O forse Rengar? No, no, lo so! E' il nero giusto? Come si chiama? Lucy? Lucky? Qualcosa del genere. Dai Riven. Aveva una moglie, non puoi saltargli addosso così."

Le mani di riven si agitavano dalla rabbia, ma le mantenne ferme al loro posto.

"Ah, non importa. Non sono qui ora. Ti hanno piantata! Ma non è proprio una sorpresa. Chi vorrebbe mai dormire con te? Non sei più una Noxiana, ed anche se provi ad essere una Ioniana, non lo sei nemmeno. Sei soltanto persa, solitaria e sola.

Riven si sentì come se fosse stata schiaffeggiata; il suo tono era cambiato senza preavviso, mutando da un tono provocatorio ad uno gelido e pericoloso. Le sue parole la tagliarono, la verità colpì profondamente nel petto.

"Aww, ho per caso ferito i tuoi sentimenti? Non ero sicuro tu ne avessi."

Riven sentì la mano venir afferrata dalla sua, come se fosse ferro sul polso. Veloce come la luce, gli prese il braccio e lo portò dietro la sua schiena, ignorando l'urlo di dolore che diede. Lo forzò sulle ginocchia, trapanando il piccolo retro della sua schiena.

"Non provare _mai più_ a toccarmi," ringhiò nel suo orecchio. Lo spinse rudemente in avanti, ed egli inciampò prima di riprendersi.

"Riven!" chiamò una voce dal fondo della sala. Riven vide Irelia camminare a passo svelto verso di lei. Da dove stendeva sul pavimento, Draven guardò tra di loro con un'espressione di comprensione sulla sua faccia. Fece un fischio di stima.

"Dannazione Rivs, non sapevo che fossi dell'altra sponda! Ma hey non giudico. A Draven va bene a tre! Si alzò frettolosamente nel momento in cui una lama di Irelia pressò sulla parte più bassa del suo collo.

"Starei zitto fossi in te," disse nel suo orecchio. "Ed inizierei a correre."

Draven gettò uno sguardo semplice a loro mentre si massaggiava il braccio. Le mani di Riven erano diventate pugni, e tremavano mentre lo guardavano andare.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Irelia quietamente una volta andato.

"Sto bene."

"Cos'ha detto?"

"Niente."

Irelia le diede uno sguardo interessato ma non disse nulla. Riven fece un altro respiro per calmarsi, volenterosa di tranquillizzare le mani frementi. _E' tutto vero. Ogni cosa detta._ Lo sapeva sin dal momento che rivelò la sua identità nella Lega delle Leggende. I Noxiani la odiavano per la sua sopravvivenza, gli Ioniani non le credevano per il suo passato, i Demaciani la odiavano per essere Noxiana, e persino gli Zauniti si rifiutavano di associarsi a lei per paura di subire una retribuzione da Noxus. Era sola. Non aveva alcuna casa a cui fare ritorno.

"Forse non dovremmo andare al ristorante," disse Irelia finalmente, guadando ancora la sua amica da vicino.

"Irelia, ho detto che sto bene."

"So ciò che hai detto. Ma non credo tu lo intenda."

"Irelia, andremo. E' deciso."


	18. Spettri del passato

Capitolo 16: Spettri del passato

Il viaggio verso il ristorante fu silenzioso. Riven camminò senza dire una parola al fianco di Irelia con gli occhi concentrati sul terreno sottostante, e le mani avevano assunto la forma di pugni ai suoi fianchi. Era ancora scossa dall'incontro con Draven, e le sue parole riecheggiavano in maniera dolorante nella mente.

 _Non sei più una Noxiana. Perduta. Solitaria. Sola. Traditore._

 _Perché le sue parole pungevano così tanto?_ Si chiese. Aveva subito insulti di gran lunga più pesanti di quelli; fu chiamata sgualdrina, puttana, assassina, macellaia, ed altro. Ancora ricordava i nomignoli che le gridarono quando camminava per le strade di Noxus o Demacia. Tuttavia nessuno di essi la infastidiva. Durante gli anni di vagabondaggio senza alcuna meta a Valoran – e dal suo tempo speso nella Lega – ella aveva sviluppato una pelle spessa contro parole tali; per essere un campione, si doveva essere capaci di convivere con le voci viziose e le discriminazioni.

 _Quindi perché questo fa così male?_ Richiese tra sé e sé. _Perché mi sento così debole?_

I suoi piedi si muovevano meccanicamente sotto di lei, e la sua mente era da qualche parte sperduta nel passato. Seguì Irelia senza notare dove stessero andando, la sua testa era riempita di suoni maliziosi che sibilavano in maniera quiete ed azzannavano la sua mente.

 _Ha ragione sai,_ bisbigliò un'improvvisa voce avvelenata nella sua mente. _Non sei più Noxiana ormai, quindi perché continui a pretenderlo? La_ _ **vera**_ _Riven morì in quel campo di battaglia quel giorno. Non sei la vera Riven. Sei soltanto una bugiarda, un falso. Dunque perché non sei morta? Nessuno ti vuole, chiunque ti vuole mor-_

"Sta zitta," borbottò irosamente, le unghie si immersero nella carni dei suoi palmi quando strinse i pugni.

Irelia le diede uno sguardo con la coda dell'occhio. "Che cos'è stato?"

"Niente," rispose Riven senza alzare lo sguardo. Irelia fece un cenno lento, apparendo non del tutto convinta. Schiarì la gola, e Riven la guardò.

"Eccolo," disse, facendo un gesto per indicare la struttura al loro fianco. Riven voltò il suo sguardo sul ristorante. Era rispettabilmente grande, e decorato in ciò che sapeva essere un tipico stile Ioniano; era addobbato con un tetto pendente puntato ed appuntito con colori chiari come quelli dei fiori. Sulle pareti di legno vi era un intricata forma di qualcosa che sembrava essere vite, e si attorcigliava graziosamente sull'arco che pendeva dall'entrata principale. Anche da fuori, Riven riusciva a sentire le chiacchiere amichevoli dall'interno, con il rumore di piatti ed argenteria che si sovrapponeva.

"Andiamo allora," disse Irelia, facendosi strada verso l'entrata. La porta si aprì facilmente a lei, e Riven la seguì, subito dietro di lei nel momento in cui mise piede nel ristorante.

"Buona sera," pronunciò il proprietario quando si girò per guardarle, "Come posso.." la sua voce si estinse e i suoi occhi si ingrandirono leggermente quando riconobbero i due campioni.

"Un tavolo per due, per favore." Dichiarò Irelia obiettivamente. Il padrone annuì velocemente, tentando di riprendere la sua compostezza.

"Certamente. Da questa parte." Menzionò di seguirlo, portandole verso un angolo del ristorante, dove vi era un piccolo tavolo vuoto. Riven si sedette, mormorando qualcosa nel momento in cui urtò piuttosto forte con il gomito sul muro al suo fianco. Irelia si accomodò sulla panca di fronte a lei ed il signore diede loro dei menù prima di lasciarle decidere. Riven guardò nel menù senza leggere davvero ciò che c'era.

"Cosa ti ha detto Draven?" Chiese Irelia improvvisamente. Riven alzò lo sguardo, incrociando gli occhi dell'amica. I suoi occhi smeraldo erano riempiti con un ansia nascosta.

"Niente," disse, guardando di uovo al menù. Non voleva discutere di ciò che disse. Specialmente non con la vera ed unica amica.

"Riven." La sua voce era più forte ora, e Riven rialzò lo sguardo un'altra volta ciononostante. Irelia la stava guardando intensamente, uno sguardo di scrutinio era sul suo volto. "Riven, so che non era 'nulla.'"

"Forse non lo era Irelia, ma sono affari miei e solo miei." Riven posò il menù sul tavolo, sovrapponendo le braccia rigidamente. Poté vedere le lame di Irelia tremare alle sue spalle quando il loro proprietario divenne più agitato.

"Riven, perché sei così testarda?

"Non sono testarda; soltanto non ne voglio parlare."

"Non credi che quello significhi essere testarda?"

"No."

Irelia aprì la bocca per parlare, ma si fermò quando un cameriere apparve al lato del loro tavolo, tenendo due ciotole di zuppa cotta a vapore. Le appoggiò davanti al paio prima di fare un passo indietro con un lieve inchino. Riven avvicinò la ciotola a sé, mescolandola gentilmente evitando lo sguardo trafiggente di Irelia. Lo stufato era ricco in sapore e leggermente piccante, classico della cucina di Ionia. Le ricordava di erbe e spezie, salate che pensava fosse agnello.

"Riven.." iniziò di nuovo Irelia, ignorando la sua ciotola del tutto.

"Irelia smettila!" disse Riven ad alta voce. Irelia sbatté le palpebre, sorpresa all'improvvisa sfogo emotivo di Riven. La conversazione nella stanza risaltò e tutti i clienti si girarono verso di loro, e le lame di Irelia si alzarono in maniera protettiva dietro di lei, le loro punte puntavano pericolosamente a Riven. Riven era davvero sorpresa; non aveva intenzione di strillare. Lasciò andare il cucchiaio che teneva, e cadde – leggermente piegato – Sul tavolo con uno rumore alto. Mise le sue mani sulla superficie di legno, ed era più fredda sotto le punte delle dita.

"M- mi spiace Irelia. Ma per favore.. non ne voglio parlare."

Irelia guardò l'amica, e quando parlò, la sua voce fu più calma.

"Riven.. non sei più sola. Non hai bisogno di tenertelo tutto dentro. Lee, Karma, io, Yi: siamo qui per te. Potresti pensare di non avere più amici, ma ne hai. Ci teniamo a te. Non vogliamo vederti farti del male, e non vogliamo che tu ti ferisca."

"Lo so," disse Riven tranquillamente, sfuggendo ai suoi occhi. La feriva sapere che aveva caricato tale fardello su coloro che le volevano bene. "Per favore Irelia, lascia che sia io a cavarmela. Non voglio caricare ulteriore onere su di voi."

"Non è un gravame Riven. Ognuno di noi farebbe lo stesso per un amico," disse Irelia rassicurandola. Dietro di lei, le lame si abbassarono, ma rimasero puntate su Riven.

Riven inalò lentamente. Voleva dirglielo, di lasciar andare degli spettri appesi con artigli trainanti. Ma non poteva. _I miei problemi sono soltanto miei,_ si disse. _Non permetterò a qualcuno di soffrire per colpa mia._

"Non posso Irelia. Per favore capisci. Riuscirò a cavarmela da sola."

Irelia continuò a tenere lo sguardo su Riven, ma la sua espressione si addolcì di molto. "Capisco Riven. Ma se hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare – se hai bisogno di un amico – siamo qui per te."

Riven diede un triste sorriso. "Lo so Irelia. Semmai avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, te lo dirò."

 _No non lo farai,_ sussurrò la velenosa voce ancora _. Perché poi penseranno che tu sia una_ _ **debole**_ _._ Le ultime parola furono quasi insopportabilmente alte nella sua mente, e le mani di Riven si strinsero dolorosamente sulla dura superficie del tavolo. Ci volle un po' di tempo, ma lentamente, riuscì a rilassarle, forzandosi di ignorare le voci.

Irelia la guardò prima di prendere la propria ciotola nelle mani. Riven guardò di nuovo al suo stufato, prendendo il cucchiaio leggermente piegato di nuovo. Iniziò ad agitare lo stufato lentamente per l'ennesima volta, perdendosi negli schemi vorticosi del brodo. Non aveva notato che il cameriere era ritornato fino a che non le parlò, e guardò il menù frettolosamente, cercando qualcosa da ordinare. Quando la trovò, prese i suoi ordini e quelli di Irelia prima di andare via.

Quando se ne andò, Riven pensò alla sua amica; Irelia fu una delle poche Ioniane che ebbe possibilità di conoscerla prima di giudicarla, qualcosa a cui Riven era più grata di quanto sembrasse. Se non fosse stato per Irelia, sarebbe ancora da sola e solitaria nella Lega, anche se ha vissuto tutti questi anni come un'esiliata. Aveva anche altri amici – includendo Lee sin, Master Yi, Karma, e Wukong, tra gli altri – ma Irelia era la più cara tra tutti.


	19. Serata tra donne

Capitolo 17: Serata tra donne

La cena fu servita, e mangiarono in silenzio. Irelia aveva ordinato delle semplici tagliatelle, mentre Riven aveva optato per una collezione di riso Ioniano e verdure al vapore. Il tutto mentre dibatteva sul fatto di provare o no a parlare con Irelia, se solamente per scusarsi. Ella rimuginò sulle sue azioni per un po' prima di decidere cosa dire.

"Com'è stato il tuo soggiorno a Ionia?" Chiese finalmente. Irelia la guardò, un po' alla sprovvista; evidentemente non si aspettava che Riven facesse tale domanda. Deglutì il cibo che stava masticando, posando la forchetta nel piatto.

"E' stato bello. Avrei preferito rimanere per un altro po', ma è stato sicuramente rinfrescante," disse, appoggiando una mano sull'altra. Riven annuì, lentamente ma con sicurezza, il silenzio cadde un'altra volta. Era insicura su cosa dovesse chiedere ulteriormente ora che Irelia aveva risposto.

"Hai avuto notizie riguardanti Zelos?" Demandò Riven con incertezza. Quasi subito si pentì di averlo chiesto; davanti a lei, le spalle di Irelia scossero visibilmente, e la sua espressione si scurì. D'improvviso sembrò essere più grande di quanto fosse, ed il suo volto giovane invecchiò come gli anni.

"No. Niente. Non ancora," borbottò a bassa voce. Posò il viso tra le mani, e quando parlò, la voce uscì smorzata. Riven non sapeva se era a causa delle emozioni o delle mani. "E' solo.. è così tanto tempo che non sento nulla. Non mi sono ancora arresa alla speranza, però.." Diede un sospiro rabbrividito. "Non lo so più."

Riven si allungò, stendendo una mano sul braccio della sua amica. "Non ti preoccupare Irelia. Tornerà. Se tutte le storie che mi hai raccontato di lui sono vere, non avrà problemi a tornare indietro sano e salvo."

Irelia guardò Riven oltre le sue mani, e fece un debole sorriso; Riven pensò che gli occhi sembrassero un po' acquosi.

"Grazie Riven. Avevo bisogno di sentirlo," disse fittamente. Poi schiarì la voce, asciugandosi gli occhi velocemente con il retro della mano. "Ma non parliamo di me e le mie infinite preoccupazioni," disse, con un cambio radicale divenne vivace e ottimista. "Com'è stato il tuo tempo a Ionia?"

Riven sbatté le palpebre. Di certo pensò che la conversazione sarebbe potuta basarsi su altro più a lungo di quanto in realtà fu. Anche se era contenta che Irelia non fosse totalmente sconvolta, non era mai a suo agio quando era lei il centro dell'attenzione.

"È, uh.. stato bello," disse rapidamente.

"Solo 'bello?'"

"Solo bello."

"Non hai incontrato nessuno?" Inaspettatamente, gli occhi di Irelia non sembravano essere più lacrimanti come prima . Al contrario, avevano un fuoco maliziosamente curioso in loro.

"N-no." Riven balzò nel momento in cui si ricordò del compagno di bevuta nella città di Talos. Per qualche ragione non sapeva il perché la sua voce rimase con lei. _Non gli ho nemmeno visto la faccia! Perché ricordo soltanto_ _ **lui**_ _?_ Irelia alzò un sopracciglio in ciò che sembrava a Riven darle un aria divertita quando ella divenne più agitata.

"Sei sicura?" Pressò e Riven espirò. Irelia sapeva essere davvero insistente certe volte.

"Forse _ho_ incontrato qualcuno," cedette. _Anche se non penso che condividere un drink con qualcuno davvero conti come un_ _ **incontro**_.

"Era un uomo?" chiese Irelia astutamente, con un sorrisetto da lupo che Riven pensò sarebbe stato più adatto ad Ahri.

"Irelia!" Senza sapere il perché, Riven sentì un leggerlo rossore scorrere sulle sue guance. _Che mi succede? Non so nemmeno come fosse.._

"Allora lo era?"

"Sì," disse con un sospiro.

"Come si chiama?"

"Non gliel'ho chiesto."

"Era bello?"

"Mai visto in volto."

"Seriamente?" Disse Irelia scetticamente.

"Sono seria! Non abbiamo parlato, soltanto bevuto insieme," disse Riven affrettandosi.

"Tutto qui?" Sembrava essere un po' delusa.

"Tutto qui. Niente di romantico. Non è che abbiamo fatto una fuga romantica o qualcosa del genere. Solo una bevuta, poi ci siamo divisi per le nostre strade." Riven era incredibilmente imbarazzata e a disagio sulla sedia; romanticismo ed amore non erano il suo punto forte. Non aveva mai avuto tanta esperienza in campo. Come comandante del reggimento Noxiano, sapeva che gli uomini la consideravano piuttosto intimidante e difficile da approcciare. Come risultato, non aveva mai avuto una reale relazione eccetto quella notturna al banco, che non ha mai portato a nulla di più profondo.

"E tu?" contrastò, disperata nel cambiare la sua posizione. "Hai incontrato qualcuno?"

Non era una domanda seria. Si aspettava che Irelia ridesse – scherzasse, che la scrollasse di dosso – fare qualcosa che le avrebbe distaccate dal contesto nel quale erano. E invece, Irelia fece qualcosa che Riven non si aspettava neanche un po': ella arrossì.

"Irelia?" chiese Riven con stupore mentre l'amica rimase quieta. Non si aspettava una risposta seria dopotutto. _Non è che..?_

"Irelia, c'è qualcuno?" chiese ancora, più urgentemente.

"Forse," disse a voce stretta. Riven la fissava.

"Chi?" Domandò incredula.

"Un uomo," disse timidamente, "E' un ufficiale nella mia Guardia, il suo nome è Mikael."

"E' un _ufficiale_ nella tua Guardia?" Fece risuonare Riven in stupefazione. Irelia è sempre stata una forte sostenitrice di regole e linee guida, quindi Riven rimase scioccata all'idea che ella facesse qualcosa come essere coinvolta romanticamente con uno dei suoi ufficiali. Sarebbe un infrazione delle più basilari regole tacite.

"Glielo hai detto? Qualcosa?"

Irelia annuì meramente. "Gli ho detto che potrei provare qualcosa per lui."

"E cosa ha risposto?"

"Non mi ha rifiutato, se è ciò di cui sei preoccupata. Disse che.. forse provava lo stesso per me."

Riven diede una risata incredula. "Ma è fantastico! L'hai detto a Yi? Karma? Soraka?"

Irelia scosse la testa rapidamente. "No, non ancora, non l'ho fatto." Guardò Riven in maniera supplichevole." Per favore non dirglielo Riven. Penso che morirei d'imbarazzo se questo venisse a sapersi. Senza contare che perderei probabilmente la mia posizione di Capitano."

"Beh, non è che stiate uscendo voi due per ora, vero?" Il senso di incredulità di Riven crebbe quando Irelia guardò direttamente alle sue mani, la sua faccia era veramente rossa. " _Vero?"_

"Siamo usciti una volta o due," disse, la sua voce veramente fioca. "Ai giardini, o al ristorante. Nulla di che."

Riven poteva soltanto osservare, e prima di realizzare cosa stesse facendo, aveva raddoppiato la sua risata. Era un'idea così estranea per lei – Irelia che invita ad uscire un ufficiale nella sua Guardia – che la trovava stranamente ironica. Mentre rideva, la faccia di Irelia si arrossì sempre più.

"Riven! Calmati!" Sibilò, scandalizzata mentre guardava in giro per il ristorante.

Ci volle un po' di tempo prima che Riven si calmasse, e ancora si scuoteva per la risata mentre si asciugava le lacrime allegre dai suoi occhi.

"Che c'è di così divertente" Chiese Irelia in maniera concisa.

"Niente," ridacchiò Riven altezzosamente, "Proprio niente."

La faccia di Irelia rimase seria per qualche secondo in più, ma si ruppe in un sorriso intontito. Riven si mordeva i pugni nel tentativo di soffocare la sua risata, e lentamente, si calmò. Le guance facevano male dal ridere quando si raddrizzo sulla sedia, e una fitta colpì i suoi lati.

"Hai intenzione di dirlo a Karma o qualcun altro?" chiese una volta ritrovata la voce.

"Irelia scrollò le spalle, ancora debolmente e sorridente." Forse, se si va da qualche parte. Non voglio annunciarlo soltanto per farlo finire tre giorni dopo. Vorrei assicurarmi che ci sia davvero qualcosa prima di iniziare ad andare avanti. Voglio prendermela lentamente, capisci?"

Riven annuì consapevole. "Sì, capisco." Sorrise ad Irelia. "Sono contenta per te Irelia. Sono lieta che tu abbia trovato qualcuno."

"Grazie, Riven." Guardò con un tono simile ad un interrogativo. "Soltanto vorrei poter dire la stessa cosa per te."

Riven ridacchiò nervosamente. "Non sono molto un tipo da relazioni, Irelia."

"Sono sicura che c'è qualcuno lì fuori per te, Riven." Disse Irelia come un calmante

Riven fece una risata con tono disagiato. "Se ci fosse, non l'ho ancora trovato."

"Non ancora, Riven, ma sono sicura che un giorno lo troverai." Irelia guardava in basso al suo piatto vuoto e rise un pochino.

"Cosa c'è di divertente?" Chiese Riven, curiosa.

"Si è davvero trasformata in una 'serata tra donne', non è vero?" Sorrise.

Riven sorrise a sua volta. "Infatti."

Irelia sogghignava con tranquillità tra sé e sé quando si alzò, lasciando ciò che doveva per la cena. Anche Riven si alzò, aggiustandosi la maglietta nel frattempo. Quando seguì Irelia per uscire dal ristorante, ponderò sulle parole dell'amica.

 _C'è davvero qualcuno lì fuori per me?_


	20. Il passato dimenticato

Capitolo 18: Il passato dimenticato

Era tardi quando Riven fece ritorno nella sua stanza. Aveva accompagnato Irelia a fare una passeggiata notturna per l'istituto prima di ritirarsi, e i suoi piedi erano doloranti perché esausti che la fecero collassare sul letto. Diede un altro lamento quando cadde, seppellendo il viso tra le coperte.

 _Dovrei fare una doccia,_ pensò tra sé e sé cupamente. _Se riesco in qualche modo ad alzarmi._

Il suo corpo urlò in protesta, e non sapeva se sarebbe stata in grado di alzarsi dal letto. Con un altro lamento smorzato, si alzò assonnata, spostando i capelli dal viso. Lentamente, si fece strada verso il bagno, portandosi un asciugamano ed un cambio di vestiti con lei.

Sospirò quando si guardò nello specchio. La donna che rispecchiava la riguardava con occhi stanchi ed infestati color cremisi. La pelle attorno a loro si era scurita e si insaccò dalle infinite notti incostanti e senza riposo, Riven tirò le linee sul suo volto. Piccoli fili di capelli strascicavano sulla sua faccia come raggi lunari, e li strofinò nell'intenzione di spostarli con le mani. Quando disertò la milizia Noxiana, si tagliò i capelli, ed ora cadevano in maniera increspata giù per il collo. Mise un dito tra le stringhe argentate; non sapeva il perché, ma quando quella ciocca diventava più lunga, la tagliava riportandola alla stessa misura.

Gentilmente – ed assicurandosi di non addolorare troppo le sue braccia – si sfilò la maglietta. Cadde leggermente sul pavimento del bagno, e si guardò allo specchio. La pelle color ebano – abbronzata a causa di tanti anni spesi correndo sotto il sole – era liscia e sorprendentemente senza macchie, eccetto per le pallide cicatrici occasionali. Fece scorrere una mano sui solidi muscoli della sua schiena e scapole, provando la pulsazione delle fibre legate al disotto della sua pelle.

Fece scendere le mani per i fianchi del torso, fermandosi alle anche. Le dita furono trainate fin oltre l'addome, tracciando una lunga cicatrice dall'inizio della parte sinistra della sua vita fino alla parte destra della gabbia toracica. Tremò leggermente quando mosse la punta del dito sulla parte ruvida e grumosa del tessuto.

Si ricordò dove si era procurata quello sfregio; fu nel tempio Ioniano, quando uccise l'anziano che faceva da guardia. Era soltanto un altro delle pro memorie dei peccati del passato, insieme agli echi dei morti di giorno, e terrori a lungo del passato ormai andato di notte.

"Chi potrebbe mai amare una spada rotta come te?" Chiese alla riflessione quietamente. La donna nello specchio rimase silenziosa, e Riven si girò. Svestendosi completamente, entrò nel grande bagno. Era più della dimensione di una piccola stanza da letto che di un tradizionale bagno, con una profonda pietra da bagno in un angolo e una doccia dall'altro. Muri di pietre accuratamente curve vi erano intorno a lei, ricordandole di quante delle tante nascoste pietre di grotte aveva trovato nei suoi viaggi. La camera non era poi così mozzafiato quanto quelle caverne, ma avevano il loro perché.

Entrando nella doccia, aprì il rubinetto, e saltò all'indietro leggermente dando un lieve strillo a causa dell'acqua fredda che scese dal soffione doccia. Testandolo con apprensione usando le mani, aspettò fino a che fosse sufficientemente calda prima di entrare nel flusso d'acqua. Chiuse gli occhi contro l'acqua, lasciando che le cadesse addosso ed immaginando che in qualche modo potesse lavare via i suoi peccati.

Erano più come sogni per lei – atrocità commesse da una vita passata più che le sue stesse mani. Non provava rimorso quando uccise nel passato, nemmeno rimorso per le sue azioni passate. Erano una parte come le altre di sé e le sue cicatrici o la sua spada, e declinandole, declinerebbe soltanto se stessa. Invece, scelse di perdonarsi; di accettare i suoi errori ed andare avanti.

La parte Noxiana dentro di lei voleva uccidersi soltanto per aver suggerito una cosa simile, ma quella parte di lei mori quasi del tutto su quel campo di battaglia quel giorno. Le tornò tutto quest'oggi, quando finalmente realizzò cosa lei – e Noxus – fossero diventati: deboli ed impauriti, si nascondono dietro macchine da guerra e assassini biologici senza davvero mai combattere. Si disgustò di se stessa, confusa e smarrita per la prima volta nella sua vita. Mai prima di allora aveva messo in dubbio Noxus o se stessa; aveva sempre seguito gli ordini ciecamente e fino al punto. Ora, non ne era sicura.

Ma se non era forza, allora cos'era? Ero _davvero_ forte?

Riven si strinse verso la cicatrice sul suo addome in quanto si divampò a causa di una sensazione come il fuoco, e sibilò in dolore. Posò una mano sul muro del bagno davanti a lei, pressò la sua fronte contro la fredda pietra. L'altra mano aveva la presa ancora sull'addome, e si lamentò sofferente quando svasò ancora. Poteva sentire l'acqua scorrerle sulla schiena spoglia, e il vapore si alzò attorno a lei come fumo.

"Smettila Riven," Disse tra sé e sé rabbiosa a denti stretti. "Smetti di essere debole."

 _Non puoi impedire ciò che_ _ **sei**_ _, fischiò una voce nella sua testa. Sei sempre stata debole Riven._ _ **Sempre.**_

 ** _"_** No. Smettila. Io non sono debole."

 _Allora perché te ne sei andata? Perché hai disertato la tua casa?_

 _"_ Quella- Noxus non era più Noxus. Non era la forza che conoscevo:"

 _Come fai a saperlo? Non eri mai stata forte in primo luogo!_

"Io ero forte! Lo sono ancora! Abbastanza da realizzare che Noxus era debole, avara, e corrotta!"

Per un momento, la voce rimase quieta, e Riven sbatté le palpebre al silenzio improvviso. Poi, un suono – orribile oltre ogni immaginazione, e come mai prima d'ora avesse mai sentito – le riempi le orecchie: era un ululo ultraterreno, terribile nel suo tono e lacerante con il suo volume. Pianse; sembrava fosse come se qualcuno le avesse conficcato una spada nello stomaco, inciampò scivolando sulla pietra bagnata.

Trattenendo un singhiozzo, si sedette a terra sul pavimento del bagno, appoggiando la sua schiena contro il muro. Poteva assaporare il sapore del sangue nella bocca, e realizzò che si morse il labbro o la lingua alla caduta. Riven strinse le ginocchia al petto, piagnucolando siccome il suo stomaco bruciava a causa di un dolore insopportabile ancora una volta. Chiuse gli occhi quanto più forte poteva contro le visioni oscure chiuse in sé – figure ombrate erano minacciosamente in bilico sui bordi delle sue visioni. Portò le mani alle orecchie sigillandole dato che i sussurri e gli ululi del passato le riempirono la testa, e la sua vista divenne ancora più scura con gli spettri del passato.

 _I suoi passi riecheggiarono per i corridoi deserti del tempio. Non riusciva a sentire il frastuono della battaglia, non più. La calma fu troppo pesante ed innaturale. Riven diminuì il passo da corsa ad una camminata veloce, si guardò attorno. Abbassò la sua grande spada fino a che non pendeva in maniera parallela al pavimento, la spada marcata di rune brillò leggermente nella fioca luce del tempio._

 _Intorno a lei, poteva notare i disegni intricati e pergamene che rivestivano i muri dell'androne. Ogni tanto, il corridoio si spezzava in rivelazione di una stanza vuota, e colse lo sguardo di alcune delle stanze dell'edificio sacro: alcune erano semplici, con dei chiari pavimenti in legno e decorazioni ridotte al minimo; altre erano addobbate con reliquie che non aveva mai visto – enormi spade e pergamene disegnate a mano; più di una volta, pensò di scorgere il movimento di qualche abitante del tempio che si nascondeva freneticamente in un angolo invisibile della stanza. La bellezza del tempio era innegabile. Le mura erano adornate con giada, inchiostri e pitture che devono essere state realizzare in un tempo più lungo della sua stessa vita._

 _Ma non si fermò ad ammirarle. Non era il motivo per il quale era lì._

 _"Fermati!" Gridò d'improvviso una voce da dietro. Riven si girò lentamente, alzando la spada ancora una volta. Fronteggiò un giovane uomo che indossava lo stesso vestito come colui che ha combattuto al di fuori del tempio. Senza dubbio, era un'altra guardia._

 _Egli alzò la spada, puntando la punta a lei. Poteva osservare che le mani gli tremarono lievemente nell'azione._

 _"Fermati," disse ancora. "Non posso permetterti di fare un altro passo."_

 _"Non provare a fermarmi," Disse avvertendolo. Non aveva tempo per avere a che fare con guardie; aveva bisogno di completare la missione ed andarsene._

 _"Devo. Non posso permetterti di addentrarti nel tempio. Sul mio onore come guardia."_

 _Riven lo derise. "Onore? A che serve l'onore?_

 _"Non patrocinarmi,_ _ **Noxiana**_ _."_

 _"Allora fatti sotto,_ _ **Ioniano**_ _. Ti mostrerò il tuo onore."_

 _I segni sulla sua lama splendettero debolmente quando l'alzò, e davanti a lei, l'uomo fece lo stesso._

 _Ci fu un momento di stasi, che esplose in azione. Riven bloccò il primo colpo facilmente, spingendo la spada del nemico ad un lato. Era abile, ma di gran lunga inferiore rispetto all'avversario che combatté davanti all'entrata del tempio; si muoveva come il vento, evitando ogni colpo lei lanciasse. Questo era molto meno abile di lui – e lei, per quanto le riguardava._

 _I suoi colpi erano veloci, e tutti spedirono l'uomo all'indietro. Poteva vedere la paura crescente nei suoi occhi, ed il sudore colante sulle sue sopracciglia nel momento in cui tentava di tenere il passo con lei._

 _D'un tratto, la presa sulla sua spada divenne scivolosa, e Riven sfruttò l'opportunità per dargli un violento calcio nello stomaco. Egli cadde all'indietro sulle spalle, e Riven alzò la spada in alto, intenta a tagliarlo in due._

 _Diede un urlo di battaglia e la spada guizzò nell'aria. La guardia riuscì a difendersi a malapena con la sua spada, tenendola al di sopra di lui quando la spada nera collise con essa. Con un suono simile a quello di una rottura di un cristallo, si spezzò in due, i pezzi si sparpagliarono sul pavimento. Riven rimase in piedi davanti all'uomo, ed appoggiò la punta della spada al suo collo, ma non andò oltre._

 _"Che stai aspettando? Fallo!" le ringhiò, dopo un piccolo silenzio nel quale nessuno parlò. Oltre la paura nella sua voce, c'era convinzione; una devozione incrollabile al suo dovere ed al suo onore._

 _Riven scosse la testa. "Non c'è forza o gloria nell'uccidere un soldato con una spada rotta," disse freddamente. "Tieni il tuo onore, Ioniano, ed io terrò la mia vittoria."_

 _Con ciò, si voltò e camminò a passo svelto per il corridoio, lasciando la guardia sul pavimento laddove era rimasto._


	21. Giocando con i coltelli

Capitolo 19: Giocando con i coltelli

Riven si sedette da sola al tavolo della caffetteria, mangiando per conto suo. Intorno a lei, campioni, evocatori, staff dell'Istituto e simili gironzolavano tra i numerosi tavolini del bar. L'aria era piena di ronzii di conversazioni, e rumore di piatti ed argenteria. Senza alzare lo sguardo, Riven poteva udire diversi campioni parlare ad alta voce gli uni gli altri o socializzare: in mezzo al bar , Jax e Gragas stavano facendo una gara di bevute, accerchiati da una folla acclamante; Jayce e VI erano seduti assieme in un altro angolo, immersi profondamente in una silenziosa conversazione, progetti e schemi sparpagliati sul tavolo davanti a loro; Draven era in piedi che posava al di sopra di un altro tavolo, le sue asce ruotavano ai suoi lati per ragioni ignote a Riven.

 _Un altro giorno nella Lega,_ pensò tra sé e sé con un piccolo sorriso. Non c'era mai d'annoiarsi nell'Istituto.

Aveva scelto invece di sedersi in uno dei benedetti vuoti e nascosti tavoli che erano piazzati lontani ed in luoghi recessi della caffetteria. Non vi era nessuno davanti a lei quando prese il cibo, mentre volteggiava la forchetta tra le dita.

Era per fatti suoi, ma non che le importasse; era cliente alla solitudine, e anzi la preferiva il più delle volte. Era un attitudine che aveva acquisito dopo anni di vagabondaggio a Valoran da sola. Anche se gradiva la compagnia di Irelia – e la compagnia di altri come Lee e Karma – alcuni giorni aveva soltanto bisogno di essere sola. Oggi era uno di quelli.

Dopo i suoi attacchi di panico nel bagno, corse fuori dalla stanza, sentendosi claustrofobica e disperata in bisogno di ossigeno – dopo aver rimesso i suoi vestiti apposto, ovviamente. Aveva girovagato sotto il cielo notturno per diverse ore – così tante, che quando ritornò nella sua stanza , il sole era ormai risorto. Sembrava meramente un minuto che chiuse gli occhi prima che fu svegliata dal suono di un bussare alla sua porta. Quando si alzò dal suo inquieto sonno, fu a causa di una partita imminente che perse in ogni caso. Aveva combattuto in maniera sciatta e scadente, un effetto controproducente del suo mancato sonno che l'aveva afflitta. Furiosa con se stessa, si fece strada come una tempesta tra i suoi compagni senza dire una parola e dirigendosi al bar, intenzionata a rimanere da sola.

Ed ora era sola nella caffetteria con nient'altro che la sua spada distesa sulla sedia accanto a lei. I suoi occhi vennero trainati sulla forma rotta della sua spada, e pensò all'aspetto originale di una volta.

 _E' tutto ciò che mi resta di Noxus.. E' tutto ciò che ho del mio passato.. ed è_ _ **anche**_ _rotta._

Le sue braccia diedero una tediosa pulsazione e chiuse gli occhi momentaneamente contro la puntura. Quando lì aprì, si ritrovò sfortunatamente una familiare donna con i capelli rossi che sedeva sulla sedia di fronte a lei.

Indossava un maglioncino di pelle che le cadeva soltanto sulle spalle, non coprendo per nulla la parte davanti esposta. C'erano innumerevoli coltelli penzolanti (l'ho fatto di nuovo) dalla sua persona, e dall'esperienza che ella aveva, Riven intuì ce ne fossero un'altra infinità fuori dal suo campo visivo. I suoi pantaloni neri in pelle erano stretti attorno alle gambe ed il resto della sua figura sottile in un modo che Riven sapeva potessero soltanto distrarre gli uomini. Katarina l'adocchiò con espressione divertita, assumendo un leggero sorrisetto sulla faccia. Appoggiandosi sullo schienale della sedia, oscillò i piedi portandoli sul tavolo. I suoi stivali caddero sul tavolino con un lieve rumore, spedendo l'argenteria sul pavimento, sparpagliandola. Si appoggiò all'indietro con le mani dietro la testa, senza dire una parola.

Riven ritornò lo sguardo silenzioso con un'occhiata gelida a sua volta. Anche se non le spiaceva l'assassina dai capelli rossi quanto Draven, la sua apparenza non segnalava di solito buone notizie. Si aspettava che la donna dicesse qualcosa, ma Katarina rimase in silenzio. Lentamente, lo sguardo non fu più interessato a Riven e i suoi occhi giravano per la stanza in maniera pigra, apparentemente disinteressati. Riven rimase fermamente a bocca chiusa, non volendo chiedere perché fosse lì. Incrociò le braccia, guardando da un'altra parte ma tenendo Katarina sul bordo della sua vista. Tuttavia, gradualmente, la sua curiosità prese il sopravvento, e aprì la bocca per parlare.

"Che vuoi Katarina? Chiese, mezza annoiata, mezza stanca.

"Niente," disse l'assassina nettamente.

Riven sbuffò. "E' un inizio. Andiamo, sputa il rospo. Non voglio star qui tutto il pomeriggio aspettando che tu parli."

Katarina fu quieta per qualche momento in più, poi: "Non sapevo avessi una cosa per gli Ioniani, Riven."

"Di che parli?"

Irelia ovviamente. Il tuo piccolo appuntamento la scorsa notte." Katarina alzò un sopracciglio. "Ad essere onesti, non ti consideravo lesbica." Ella restrinse gli occhi puntati su Riven. "Beh, forse un po'," aggiunse intenerendosi.

Riven si colorò lievemente e le sue mani si chiusero momentaneamente in pugni. _Draven, quel bastardo. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo._ Diede un grugnito interiore. _Questo sarà imbarazzante da chiarire._

"Draven non sa proprio tenere la bocca chiusa, non è vero?" Disse Riven con un sospiro, strofinandosi le tempie con una mano.

"No, non riesce," disse Katarina alzando le spalle. "Ma questo è il suo-," si fermò d'un tratto, e i suoi piedi caddero sul pavimento al muoversi in avanti per guardare Riven con un rinnovato interesse. "Aspetta, che diavolo? Allora è vero? Tu e Irelia?"

"Ovviamente no, Katarina. Mi piacciono gli uomini. Era solo una serata tra donne."

La faccia di Katarina si trasformò in una di delusione, e si appoggiò di nuovo sullo schienale della sedia, riportando i piedi sul tavolo. "Oh. L'avevo intuito."

Riven la guardò in sorpresa. "Mi credi? Così?"

Katarina fece spallucce ancora una volta. "Non hai proprio una ragione per mentire, quindi non vedo perché no."

"Non pensi mentirei per sentirmi meno imbarazzata?"

"Perché ti interesserebbe di ciò che pensano gli altri? Quella non è la Riven che conosco."

"Riven aprì e chiuse la bocca senza parole, colta di poco alla sprovvista. Non si aspettava un complimento – anche uno pseudo – da Katarina.

"Uh.. grazie?" disse incerta. "Credo?"

"Quando vuoi Riven," disse Katarina con tono vizioso. Si alzò lentamente, strofinandosi le mani sui pantaloni in pelle. "Ascolta Riven," continuò, "So che non ti interessa molto di ciò che gli altri pensino di te, specialmente i Noxiani. E non mi interessa nemmeno a dire il vero, ma lascia che ti avverta: stai alla larga dagli Ioniani. Potrebbero non sembrare persone pericolose, ma possono essere più spregevoli dei Noxiani a volte."

"Lo so," disse Riven rigidamente. "Ero io colei che li ha fronteggiati nell'invasione, e non dimentico facilmente." Ancora si ricordava delle tattiche brutali che gli Ioniani assunsero in difesa della loro isola madre terra.

 _Almeno loro hanno combattuto faccia a faccia come Noxus_ _ **avrebbe**_ _dovuto, invece di nascondersi dietro macchine da guerra,_ aggiunse mentalmente.

"E sia. Potresti non essere più una Noxiana, ma questo non vuol dire che le persone ancora non ti considerino tale. Quindi non voglio che tu vada in giro sporcando il nome di Noxus. Non è che mi interessi di ciò che fai, ma stai alla larga dagli Ioniani. A meno che non vuoi farti del male."

"Potrei dire lo stesso dei Demaciani," disse Riven con tono gelido, "Specialmente i Capitani dell'intrepida avanguardia ."

Due punti di colore rosa apparvero sulle guance di Katarina, e le sue labbra si strinsero. Lentamente, comunque, la sua faccia divenne addolorata, e sorrise in maniera pericolosa "Lo terrò a mente, Riven."

Si voltò per andarsene, muovendosi come un gatto tra la folla. Riven la guardò andare, tenendo i rossi capelli di Katarina in vista finché non uscì dalla caffetteria. Quando scomparve dal campo visivo, Riven si appoggiò allo schienale sospirando, strofinandosi gli occhi in maniera stanca.

"Beh quello era inaspettato," borbottò ad alta voce tra sé e sé, piegandosi per raccogliere i piatti e l'argenteria caduta. Balzò leggermente a causa della sorpresa mentre si raddrizzò; c'era un'altra persona seduta sulla sedia alla quale Katarina prese posto. Il giovane uomo era vestito quasi completamente in viola e blu, e aveva un cappuccio che gli copriva il volto. Il suo mantello, ricoperto da coltelli, svolazzò gentilmente oltre la sedia. Talon la guardò con una faccia pietrificata, i suoi occhi erano appena visibili sotto il cappuccio.

"Riven," disse recisamente.

"Talon," rispose cortesemente; come Katarina, non le dispiaceva Talon quanto Draven, ma più come sua "sorella", la sua apparenza non era quasi mai un buon segno.

"Ho visto che stavi parlando con Katarina."

"Infatti. Che ti interessa?"

Talon ignorò il suo sottile commento."Niente. Voglio solo che tu sappia che concordo con lei. Se continui ad associarti con gli Ioniani, potresti farti male."

Riven rise, incapace di trattenersi. "Non sapevo ti preoccupassi per me, Talon. Non dovresti; non ti si addice."

Talon accigliò sotto il suo cappuccio. "Non è quello che intendevo. A discapito di se ti consideri o meno una Noxiana ora, una volta lo eri. E ciò che stai facendo è male per le apparenze."

"Ti sembra che mi interessi ciò che tu pensi?" Disse duramente. "La _Noxus_ di cui parli ha provato ad uccidermi. Non pensare che l'abbia dimenticato." Ma anche se disse testuali parole, Riven sapeva che non fosse la verità. Ancora amava Noxus. Comunque, riuscì a vedere che era perduta quanto lei. Senza scopo, non sarebbe mai potuta essere forte di nuovo.

"Capisco," disse Talon, alzandosi senza far rumore. "Se questo è ciò che sarai, dovresti essere più attenta. Non sai quando ti sveglierai a causa di un coltello conficcato nella schiena."

"E' una minaccia? O una promessa?

"A te la scelta."

"Allora faresti meglio a stare attento anche tu. Non sai quando potresti ritrovarti una spada nel petto."

Riven ritornò lo sguardo che egli le diede, e di soppiatto uscì dal bar. Riven aspettò fino a che non se ne andò, poi crollò sulla sedia. Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso.

 _In che guaio mi sono cacciata?_


	22. Panico

Capitolo 20: Panico

C'erano davvero pochi campioni che Riven odiava fronteggiare nella Landa degli Evocatori. Lei, per quanto fosse, non credeva in qualcosa come "OP," ed invece riponeva tutta la sua fiducia nelle proprie abilità e destrezza, ed in quella del suo evocatore. Detto questo, vi erano alcuni i quali non erano ben accolti da Riven a causa di.. ragioni personali – tra cui, Singed e Varus. Il pazzo chimico aveva sempre un innaturale espressione allegra quando la fronteggiava, i suoi occhi avrebbero brillato con una luce maliziosa ogni volta lui la uccise. Era irritante affrontarlo; avrebbe detto parole offensive, approfittando di qualunque opportunità per prenderla in giro. Riven avrebbe provato a bloccarlo, ma era difficile farlo in tutte le occasioni. Era irritante, a dire poco.

Varus, d'altra parte, lo spaventava più profondamente. Il suo sguardo quando la guardava era freddo e furioso, ma di rado parlava. Non lo aveva combattuto personalmente quando invasero la sua madre patria, ma aveva sentito delle storie. A discapito del suo essere comandante della forza d'invasione, optò per non fare un viaggio diretto al tempio, ed invece rimase nel villaggio. Non era il suo momento più FIERO (scusate, è più forte di me) – uccidere una donna disarmata e dei bambini – ma era il suo compito quello di conquistare il villaggio, e così fece. Si ricordò del paese, perché fu il primo il quale iniziò a domandarsi. Non la considerava forza quando tutto ciò che faceva era uccidere uomini e donne indifese e supplicanti, lo fece ciononostante. Doveva; quelli erano gli ordini, e li eseguì con incrollabile convinzione.

Ma quello fu nel passato. Ora, era davanti alla silenziosa ira della Freccia del Castigo. Ogni volta che gli passava accanto nella Lega, rabbrividiva leggermente. Perché vide il piccolo, vendicativo sorriso che egli diede quando la sua freccia la trapassò facendola a pezzi, e vide gli occhi pieni di odio infuocato nei suoi occhi quando fece lo stesso a lui. Non era estranea al combattere i soldati prima – e nella Lega, combatté regolarmente dei peggiori; i non morti, coccodrilli giganti, e incubi in se – ma c'era qualcosa in Varus che la spaventava. Egli fece chiaro che le avrebbe dato la caccia, Lega o no. E lei gli credeva.

Oggi, tuttavia, non era Varus il suo avversario; oggi, era Singed. Questo match era uno di pratica, e sfortunatamente per lei, uno degli evocatori nemici era ben conosciuto per le sue doti con il chimico Zaunite.

Gli occhi color cremisi di Riven guardarono quelli gialli di Singed con circospezione, tenendolo in vista tutte le volte quando entrava ed usciva dal campo dei minion. Egli ritornò il suo sguardo con semplicità, camminando lentamente tra le ondate dei minion con una nube di gas trainata dietro di lui.

"Pomeriggio," disse cortesemente, parlando per primo sin dall'inizio dell'incontro. Riven non rispose.

"E' sempre bello rivederti, Riven. Sono contento di vedere che stai bene. Non posso esprimere quanto mi renda felice sapere che hai fatto amicizia con Irelia, Lee e quegli altri amabili Ioniani." Disse caricando di enfasi l'ultima parola come se fosse di cattivo gusto.

La presa di Riven si strinse sull'elsa della spada, ed ella fissò al punto dopo Singed. _Ho già perso la mia postura con Draven. Non posso permettere che accada con Singed_ , disse tra sé e sé.

"Dimmi, come sta Irelia? Uno dei miei amici dice che siete piuttosto.. vicine oggigiorno." Il suo sorrisetto era ovvio, anche al di sotto delle bende.

Riven chiuse gli occhi momentaneamente, volendo rimanere calma mentre la rabbia le bolliva dentro. Il suo evocatore – un giovane apprendista di nome Jacen – sembrò percepire la sua angoscia, e riaprì la connessione mentale con lei.

Il più delle volte, gli evocatori tendevano a stare fuori dalle menti dei loro campioni, siccome distoglieva l'attenzione avere qualcuno che parlasse nella testa di un altro. Ed in alcuni casi – come per esempio Shaco o Nocturne e le creature del Vuoto – era terrificante essere nelle loro teste troppo a lungo. Invece, lasciarono che i campioni si muovessero liberamente ed agissero di loro volontà, solo comunicando in tempi di terribile emergenza – per esempio le imboscate (gank).

"Stai bene Riven?" chiese, preoccupato.

 _Sto bene Jacen. Singed si sta comportando come.. Singed_.

Jacen rise mentalmente. "Sì, lo so come ci si sente. E' davvero fastidioso."

 _Può essere molto irritante a volte_ , ammise cupamente.

Un imbarazzante silenziò seguì, e quando Jacen parlò ancora, la sua voce era un po' più incerta. "Beh, se stai bene, dovrei andare. Non voglio distrarti dal combattimento."

 _Buona idea. Ti dirò se succede qualcosa._

"Certo," disse Jacen prima di terminare la connessione. Riven scosse leggermente la testa quando la coscienza dell'evocatore lasciò la sua; anche se era ormai la sua mente era abituata ad avere la coscienza di evocatori al suo interno, era comunque una sensazione strana. Era come se si provasse a pensare a due cose diverse al momento; difficile da gestire in un giorno normale, tralasciando quando si prova a bilanciare il combattimento e cercare di non essere uccisi allo stesso tempo.

Sbatté le palpebre, realizzando che Singed iniziò a parlare ancora. Lentamente, la sua bassa parlantina strisciante si fece strada verso Riven.

"… ma, ovviamente, _Io_ non avevo nulla a che fare con la scomparsa del povero fratello di Irelia. E' triste davvero, ciò che gli successe. Perduto quando il suo paese ne aveva più bisogno. Ed ora sua sorella ha preso il mantello in sua assenza. Tale e pesante fardello su una giovane anima," disse con un sospiro drammatico.

"Sta zitto Singed," disse finalmente, la sua voce piena di rabbia; ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle sue beffe ed insulti. Singed alzò un sopracciglio in divertimento, e la guardò.

"Finalmente abbiamo deciso di parlare, non è vero? Sono contento; pensavo che avrei parlato tutto solo soletto. Non che di solito tu provveda una conversazione più intrattenente comunque. I soldati non lo fanno mai. Giusto l'altro giorno, quell'allocco di Garen era-"

"Sta zitto, psicopatico. Non voglio sentirlo," disse, tagliandolo.

"Ooh, permalosi oggi. Problemi di relazioni così presto?"

Con un improvviso urlo, Riven lo caricò, usando la conversazione tra loro come distrazione per ripagare un po' di danno non ritornato sull'avversario in linea. Scattando per ridurre la distanza tra loro, ella lo ferì in maniera rapida con tagli l'addome, e lui grugnì in dolore quando il sangue fuoriuscì imbrattando il terreno. Il suo polso era calmo quando fece uno scatto indietreggiando, ritornando alla salvezza della torre, illesa.

 _Mantieni la calma, Mantieni la calma, Mantieni la calma,_ si ripeteva nella testa, le parole come una mantra.

"E' tutto qui quello che sai fare?" chiese Singed allegramente, e sapeva che egli stesse sorridendo ancora sotto la bocca coperta. Riven fece un altro lungo respiro, lasciando che la tensione fuoriuscisse dal corpo con una lunga espirazione. La respirazione a fondo era un'altra tecnica che gli Ioniani le insegnarono – era un modo per domare la sua rabbia, e assicurarsi di poter pensare chiaramente in battaglia.

"Ah, beh. Ciò che mi aspettavo da una spada spezzata."

Ella prese il colpo velato sia a lei sia alla sua spada. "Non sono _spezzata,_ Singed."

"No? Allora cosa sei? Certamente non sei 'intera.' E di che utilità è un soldato rotto?" Fece un improvviso passo per avvicinarsi.

Riven bloccò il suo scudo con la spada nel momento in cui l'oscillò con cattiveria al suo cranio. Le sue braccia scossero violentemente quando collisero con la spada, paralizzandole leggermente.

"Perché diavolo ti interessa cosa sono?" chiese a denti stretti, usando la spada per tenere lo scudo in posizione. La sua faccia era a distanza di pochi pollici dalla sua, e lei poteva vedere i suoi occhi gialli perforanti. Dopo un momento di sforzo, si divisero, e Singed ritornò alla sua parte di linea, apparentemente imperturbato.

"Mi interessi, Riven," disse chiaramente, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

"Perché, Singed? _Perché?"_ demandò, incapace di contenere le emozioni nella sua voce. Schiarì la gola. **_Non_** _mostrerò debolezza davanti a questo mostro._

"Fino ad ora, nessun'altro è mai sopravvissuto a diretta esposizione ai Fusori." L'adocchio come se fosse un esperimento; vi era un pizzico di scintillio di curiosità ed interesse nei suoi occhi gialli. "Eccetto tu. E' molto strano."

"Quindi è questo ciò che sono per te? Soltanto un altra delle tue cavie?" La sua voce tradì quanto disgustata e violata si sentisse. "Sei un pazzo, Singed."

Singed muovendo le spalle, scrollò di dosso l'insulto allargando le braccia. "Pazzo? Forse, ma sono uno scienziato, in fondo in fondo. E dunque, sono curioso di sapere quali saranno le conseguenze a lungo termine dei miei.. _intrugli_." Le sue fasce si contrassero, e sapeva che egli stesse sorridendo a bocca larga al di sotto. "Oltre che morte, ovviamente."

"Sei disgustoso," con diverbio.

"Quindi mi hanno detto," disse perfidamente. Riven lo adocchio. Poi batté gli occhi.

Per un momento, sembrò come se la faccia di Singed fu rimpiazzata da un teschio sorridente. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di scacciare l'immagine dalla mente. Quando lo riguardò, Singed era di nuovo se stesso. Egli inclinò la testa, guardandola incuriosita quando fece un passo indietro.

 _Cos'è stato?_ Pensò incerta a sé.

"Stai bene, Riven?" chiese in un tono provocatorio. Riven lo accigliò, alzando la spada ancora una volta. La sua mano vacillò quando qualcosa tremò al bordo della sua vista. Sembrò come un cadavere, bruciato e sfregiato come quelli che furono colpiti dai Fusori. Esso alzò una mano scheletrica, sorridendole nel mentre la portava a lei. Poi svanì.

Gli occhi di Riven guardarono in giro freneticamente a dove codesto essere fosse. Realizzò di avere l'affanno, e fu in grado di sentire il cuore che iniziò a palpitare velocemente.

 _Che diavolo sta succedendo?_

"Hai paura di me, Riven?" Chiese Singed dietro lei. La sua voce fu distorta, e sembrò come se venisse da al disotto della terra. Si girò e fece un passo indietro con un urlo di paura. Singed non era più Singed; ora era un cadavere sorridente, che camminava verso di lei con una mano distesa. Riven inciampò, e sentì la sua schiena collidere dolorosamente con la ruvida pietra della sua torre. Il suo petto si gonfiava con respiri rapidi, e poté sentire il sudore gocciolare sul sopracciglio. All'improvviso, Singed fu di nuovo se stesso, e la stava guardando in una confusione genuina.

"Riven..?" chiese, ed ella vide la sua fronte solca con incertezza. Riven chiuse gli occhi stringendoli, combattendo la sensazione di morte dalla quale fu afflitta, e dovette trattenere un urlo quando li riaprì.

Era sul campo di battaglia ancora una volta,e la puzza di chimica era pesante nell'aria. Corpi bruciati erano sparpagliati intorno a lei, e l'odore del sangue si mescolava con il veleno che aveva colpito la sua forza di invasione.

 _No, no, Non sono più qui. Non può essere. E' tutto un sogno, solo un brutto sogno, non può essere vero-_

Riven voleva bloccarlo, quando si ritrovò nella Landa degli Evocatori stava respirando affannosamente. Era ormai sulle ginocchia, la sua mano libera riposava sull'altra. Davanti a lei, Singed era in piedi e la guardava con un'espressione di interesse.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, Riven?" Chiese curioso.

"No. E' tutto apposto," disse duramente quando si alzò tremolante. La sua mano era liscia e sudata, ed aggiustò la presa sulla spada. Si asciugò il sudore dagli occhi con il retro della mano, ignorando il dolore della carne che le scorreva sul braccio. La spada cadde dalla mano quando le riaprì ancora una volta.

Erano di nuovo lì; i cadaveri sorridenti dei morti e dei fantasmi degli ormai andati erano di nuovo intorno a lei. Scurite, mani ad uncino si allungavano verso di lei, ed incespicò all'indietro per sfuggirle. La raggiunsero, vacillanti come ombre attraverso il terreno della Landa.

"No, no, no," balbettò, agitando le mani inutilmente davanti a lei, "Andate via!"

Scossero le teste miseramente, i sogghigni si allargavano. Riven trasalì quando un basso ed ululante suono crebbe nell'aria intorno a lei, alzandole i capelli sul collo. Sentì il panico assediare il suo cuore quando sentì pressarsi ancora una volta contro la dura, implacabile roccia della torre.

 _Sono in trappola. Non posso scappare da nessuna parte._

"Smettila!" Urlò, la voce disperata. " _Smettila!"_

Sentì ad un tratto una presenza nella sua mente, e la scacciò di forza in panico.

 _Sono nella mia testa ora, non posso permettergli di entrarmi nella te-_

 _"Riven!"_ disse la voce alta di Jacen nella sua mente, " _Che succede? Stai bene?_ "

 _Sono nella mia testa! Urlò mentalmente,_ quasi in lacrime. _Fateli uscire!_

 _"Riven, Ho bisogno che ti calmi, non so di che stai parlando!_ " Disse, spaventato. " _Chi c'è nella tua mente?_ "

Ella bloccò le mani alle sue orecchie, piangendo quando l'ululante suono divenne insopportabilmente alto e i bisbigli divennero strilli incoerenti. Il mondo si stava restringendo attorno a lei, e riusciva a scorgere l'oscurità che le si avvicinava al bordo della sua vista. L'ultima cosa che ricordò prima che il mondo divenne scuro fu Jacen che gridava per interrompere il match.


	23. Guarigione

Capitolo 21: Guarigione

La mente di Riven era ancora disordinata quando si svegliò. La sua testa girava in una densa confusione, e dolorosi tratti di ricordi si illuminavano come lampi attraverso la scura nebbia della sua mente. Si chiedeva dove fosse, lamentandosi quando si mosse laddove era stesa. Lentamente, aprì gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Poté vedere i lineamenti sfocati di pallidi letti da ospedale e varie sedie per i visitatori, e con un sospiro, realizzò dove si trovasse.

Era nell'infermeria dell'Istituto, sdraiata su uno dei letti vuoti con le coperte fino al mento. La trapunta era morbida e calda attorno a lei, Riven lasciò la testa cadere su uno dei cuscini al di sotto di se stessa quando si sdraiò e guardò al soffitto. Tracciava gli schemi delle tavole di legno sopra di lei con gli occhi, gli eventi di prima le ritornarono. La stanza era quieta e ancora in una luce fioca, e quando Riven guardò in giro ancora una volta, notò che era l'unica nell'infermeria. Non che fosse poi tanto sorprendente; l'infermeria era riservata per lo più ai campioni _umani_ , e spesso – se non sempre – vuota. Non ci sarebbe stata alcuna possibilità di incombere in cose come Brand o Skarner qui, non quando erano trattati in maniere più peculiari. O lasciati da soli insieme. E quindi – oggi – era l'unica sdraiata sui bianchi e soffici letti, la stanza immobile intorno a lei. Riven rimase immobile per un po' di tempo in più, assaporando il riposo necessario nel quale si trovò. Poi, lentamente, si sedette nel letto, scrollandosi di dosso le coperte. A sua sorpresa, era ancora rivestita con il suo solito abbigliamento, anche se le mancava l'armatura. Appoggiandosi alla spalliera leggermente, intravide la sua spada ed i pezzi scuri della sua armatura che poggiavano contro uno dei piedi del letto, quindi, fece un sospiro di sollievo.

"Per quanto tempo sono svenuta?" borbottò, strofinandosi gli occhi. "Non ne ho mai avuti come questo.. o mi sbaglio?" si chiese, cercando di ricordare semmai avesse avuto un attacco di panico di tale intensità prima d'ora. Scosse le spalle nel momento in cui le memorie vacillarono dinanzi alla sua mente; non aveva mai visto delle visioni così chiare, e nemmeno vissute così reali. Per un momento, credé davvero di essere ritornata a Ionia con la forza di invasione dietro di lei.

 _Ma era soltanto un sogno.._

Riven fissò le sue mani, roteandole davanti a lei. Le sue bende furono allentate, ed anche se il dolore non era ritornato come al solito, poté comunque vedere la pelle danneggiata delle braccia rovinate. Lentamente, chiuse le mani in pugni, nascondendole all'interno delle coperte ancora una volta. Non voleva vederle. Erano un promemoria.

Riven guardò la stanza, intenta a capire che ora fosse; con le tende chiuse e strette delle finestre dell'infermeria, non aveva modo di valutare quanto tempo avesse speso in quel luogo o neppure l'ora. Si stava preparando ad alzarsi e ad uscire dal letto quando il suono di passi arrivò all'uscio della porta dell'infermeria. Con loro arrivarono gli inconfondibili suoni della conversazione, e Riven fu in grado di udire gli zoccoli di Soraka sbattere contro il pavimento di legno. Parlò urgentemente, e in tono basso ed ovattato.

"… ma non ho mai riscontrato sintomi così severi," diceva, "So che è comune nei soldati ed altri in tempi di guerra, ma questo è tutt'altro. Deve aver sofferto di un trauma davvero maggiore per sperimentare un episodio di tale intensità."

"Qualunque cosa fosse, scommetto che la farà riflettere," disse la seconda voce, che Riven sapeva appartenesse all'Alto Consulente Vessaria Kolminye. "Ma sai che – per preservare la privacy del candidato – le riflessioni sono di rado concesse agli altri, e sono gestite con il massimo della riservatezza."

"Capisco, signorina Kolminye, ma stavo sperando che tu potessi in qualche modo fare un'eccezione per me – e per Riven. Mi fa male vederla in questo stato, e desidero fare del mio meglio per aiutarla. Forse cercando di fare luce sulle sue esperienze passate, la posso aiutare meglio."

"Lo terrò a mente, Soraka."

I passi si fermarono fuori la porta, e Riven trattenne il respiro, chiedendosi se sarebbero entrati. Aspettò con il fiato sospeso quando il paio continuò la conversazione al di fuori dell'infermeria.

"E' in grado di rimanere nella Lega?" chiese Kolminye.

"Non lo so," disse Soraka stanca. "Ma l'ha fatto per tutto questo tempo no?"

"L'ha fatto?"

"Non dubiterei. E' davvero una donna di grande volontà; non le piace chiedere aiuto, e questi episodi di rado _accadono_ senza alcun tipo di preavviso per giorni, mesi – anni, in caso. Potrebbe aver avuto questi episodi anche molto tempo prima di essere entrata nella Lega – senza nemmeno cercare aiuto o rivelare qualcosa a qualcuno."

"Ma può combattere? O diventerà una minaccia per la Lega e Valoran?"

"Ne dubito fortemente che con tipi come Cho'Gath e Malzahar lasciati liberi per l'istituto, _lei_ verrebbe considerata come la minaccia più grande per la Lega e Valoran. E' soltanto un soldato che ha visto la guerra. Forse troppa. E dopotutto," aggiunse frettolosamente, "l'ha fatto per tutto questo tempo."

"Fatto cosa?"

"Combattuto nella Lega. Con questi episodi. Non riesco ad immaginare cosa si provi ad avere queste esperienze e continuare a comportarsi ogni giorno come se nulla fosse. Non conosco tanti che potrebbero continuare a tenere in buone condizioni il loro buonsenso vivendo quello ogni giorno. Specialmente senza cercare aiuto. Ha una forte volontà, signorina Kolminye. La più forte tra molti."

"Se lo dici tu, Figlia delle Stelle."

La porta dell'infermeria tremò, e Riven ritornò con fretta nella posizione in cui si trovò quando si svegliò. Scivolò sotto le coperte proprio nel momento in cui la porta dell'infermeria si aprì silenziosamente, e poté sentire i dolci passi del paio avvicinarsi. Li sentì accorciare la distanza, e si fermarono ai piedi del letto. Riven poté provare il loro sguardo su di lei anche al di sotto delle coperte.

"Pensi sia stabile?" chiese Kolminye con morbidezza, "mentalmente intendo."

Non lo so," bisbigliò Soraka, "non lo sapremo con certezza fino a quando non si sveglierà."

"Quando pensi che succederà?"

"Chissà? E quando lo farà, chi dice che sarà sempre la stessa? Tutto ciò che possiamo fare ora è lasciarla riposare. Il paradiso sa che ne ha bisogno."

Con quello, i due se ne andarono, lasciando Riven sola ancora una volta nell'infermeria. Rimase immobile laddove giaceva al di sotto delle coperte, pensando a ciò che fu detto.

 _Cosa c'è in me che non va?_

Riven si abbracciò stringendosi fortemente al di sotto delle lenzuola, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a sé mentre tremava in maniera incontrollabile. Quando chiuse gli occhi, si ritrovò a pensare ancora una volta al passato.

 _Riven riuscì a sentire il polso nelle sue orecchie. I suoi piedi sbattevano contro il pavimento del tempio quando corse fino al fondo dei lunghi corridoi. Passò diverse stanze, ma non si fermò a guardare in nessuna di queste. I suoi superiori le dissero che avrebbe trovato l'anziano Ioniano nella stanza più lontana del tempio, e quindi, quella fu la destinazione._

Conquistare il tempio, uccidere l'anziano. Conquistare il tempio, uccidere l'anziano. Conquistare il tempio, uccidere l'anziano. _Gli ordini si ripetevano nella testa come il rullo di una banda dell'esercito. Non vi era possibilità di deviarli. Sapeva di avere poco tempo. In qualunque momento, le carte della battaglia potevano cambiare, e le guardie del tempio sarebbero venute a cercarla; una l'aveva già fatto._

Devo porre fine al tutto in fretta, _si disse. La sua mano si strinse attorno alla spada, e si mosse in avanti con una convinzione rinnovata. C'era una porta aperta di fronte a lei, e sapeva di aver finalmente trovato ciò che stava cercando; era addobbata in maniera elaborata con intrigati schemi che scorrevano sui fianchi dei muri che ricoprivano incorniciavano il portone. I suoi occhi scintillarono alla vista degli stili, ma non si fermò ad ammirarli. Riven si fermò prima dell'apertura, spada in mano. Co_


	24. Il Taglio del Vento

Capitolo 22: Il taglio del vento

 _I suoi piedi slittarono intenti a fermarsi, guardò intorno velocemente nella stanza, alla ricerca di altre guardie o qualunque possibili imboscate. Era una grande e riempita con innumerabili ed indubbiamente reliquie di inestimabile valore; massivi arazzi pendevano dai muri, e grandi pergamene svolazzavano in una brezza inesistente, coperti in caratteri che non capiva; delle spade spuntavano dalle vetrine per la stanza, ed emanavano un bagliore a lei; intorno, la stanza luccicava con le luci delle gemme, giade e acciaio lucidato che risplendeva come le scaglie di drago._

 _C'era un uomo davanti a lei, inginocchiato su un semplice tappetino con le spalle alla porta – e a lei. Aveva capelli lunghi e neri che erano allineati con il grigio e legati in una coda di cavallo che cadeva quasi fino alla vita. Al suono dei suoi passi, si raddrizzò, portando le mani sulle ginocchia nel mentre si alzava fremente._

 _"Ah, Yasuo. Sei tornato alla fine?" chiese senza voltarsi. Riven non disse nulla, invece colse la possibilità per guardare la stanza più dettagliatamente. La luce del sole passava attraverso le finestre pitturate, lanciando luci per tutto il pavimento, e facendo ballare le stelle sulle mura quando riflettettero sulle varie spade. Per quanto potesse vedere, non c'era nessuno nella stanza; era solo lei e l'Anziano. Erano soli._

 _"Silenzioso come sempre, Yasuo." Disse seccamente, "O forse desideri semplicemente evitare di essere sgridato per aver disertato il tuo posto ed il tuo maestro? Ma non importa, sei ritornato. Suppongo che con il tuo aiuto, l'invasione sia stata gestita, no?"_

 _Ancora, Riven rimase in silenzio. Poté sentire i suoi passi riecheggiare nella grande stanza nel mentre si avvicinava sempre più all'uomo._

 _"Più silenzioso del solito, non è vero?" disse piuttosto tacitamente, voltandosi verso di lei alla fine. Nel momento in cui la vide, le parole che stava formando con le gesti delle sue labbra sparirono, e la sorpresa balzò sul suo volto. Poi svanì, e diede un sorriso storto. Aveva una faccia acuta, con alti zigomi, e occhi scuri come quelli del falco. Erano riempiti con veleno quando la guardarono, e la sua bocca era una linea sottile quando fece per sorridere senza umorismo._

 _"Ah. Non sei Yasuo," osservò semplicemente. Riven notò come la sua mano cadde quasi in maniera impercettibile sull'elsa della spada che pendeva dalla sua anca._

 _"No, non lo sono," replicò bruscamente._

 _"Adesso lo capisco." Prese un altro secondo per guardarla più da vicino. "Dall'aspetto della tua armatura, tu dovresti essere un Noxiano. Ed un di alto rango, Un comandante, forse?"_

 _Riven annuì senza parlare._

 _"Come pensavo. Presumo tu sia qui per uccidermi?"_

 _Riven batté le palpebre, in maniera piuttosto snervante. Non si aspettava che glielo dicesse così palesemente._

 _"Sì, è così." Disse duramente, raddrizzandosi e portandosi alla sua massima altezza._

 _Egli sogghignò." Sei il meglio che possano offrire? Spediscono una bambina ad uccidermi?" derise. "Una grande svista da parte di Noxus, sono spaventato. Potrò essere vecchio, ma sono ben lontano dall'essere indifeso. Nessuna misera bambina potrà finirmi."_

 _Gli occhi di Riven balzarono sulla spada alla sua anca, si irritò, alzando la sua spada di poco. "Non sono una bambina."_

 _"Lo sei ai miei occhi; sei giovane, ingenua, e senza esperienza, posso vederlo sul tuo volto." Strinse gli occhi, guardandola con più attenzione. "E manchi di convinzione."_

 _"Non è così!" gridò in risposta._ Io? Mancanza di convinzione? Mai!

 _"Non mentirmi!" rispose con tono brusco, e a suo discapito, Riven fece un inquieto passo indietro, sorpresa dalla forza del suo tono. "Lo riesco a vedere nei tuoi occhi rossi, sulla tua faccia, Incertezza, dubbio, una mancanza di_ _ **totale**_ _devozione. Forse l'avevi, ma ora è andata, Noxiana!"_

 _"Non è vero!" Riven alzò la spada in alto, puntandola all'uomo. "Mi hanno dato quest'ordine perché sapevano che solo io sarei stata in grado, non importa cosa! L'ho sempre fatto e non ho mai fallito prima."_

 _Gli occhi del vecchio lampeggiavano con un'improvvisa tristezza, ed il veleno nei suoi occhi si affievolì. "L'hai mai fatto prima d'ora? Sì.. l'hai fatto. Così giovane..con un fardello così pesante. Posso vedere le macchie di sangue sulle tue mani, giovane," disse, attenuando la voce. "La tua è stata una vita difficile, vero?"_

 _Riven lo guardò, confusa dalle parole che egli stava dicendo e un dolore sorse dal profondo nel suo petto._ La mia.. vita.. tutto ciò che so è guerra. _D'improvviso, gli ordini del suo comandante tornarono urlanti nella sua testa, e scrollò le parole del vecchio uomo dalla sua mente._

 _"Non voglio la tua pietà," ringhiò a lui, disperata di non suonare incerta con la voce. "tienitela per te, stupido Ioniano."_

 _"Questo è il problema con voi Noxiani: sempre a credere che pietà sia debolezza, che misericordia sia debolezza, che la forza sia tutto ciò che conta. Avete ancora così tanto da imparare."_

 _"Guarda al tuo tempio, vecchio rimbambito e brontolone! Brucia ai miei piedi, le tue guardie sono morte! Dov'è la tua_ _ **misericordia**_ _ora? La tua_ _ **pietà**_ _ti salverà dalla mia spada?"_

 _Prese la sua spada che pendeva dal bacino, e d'un tratto, non sembrò più così fragile. Si alzò fino a raggiungere la sua massima altezza e sfoderò la spada luccicante. "Sembri avere l'impressione che io non mi sappia difendere, giovane Noxiana. C'è ancora qualche speranza per far si che tu impari. Solamente spero che prima di morire, tu possa imparare dagli errori delle tue scelte."_

 _"Non patrocinarmi, vecchio!" in maniera secca, abbassandosi in posizione difensiva. Uccidere un vecchio indifeso non era forza; ucciderne uno che combattesse lo era._

 _"Non lo sto facendo, giovanotto. E' così che parlo ai bambini," disse con un sorriso puntato. "Se intendi uccidermi, spero che tu ce la metta tutta,_ _ **monella**_ _." (Pure Giuseppe Simone? Scherzi a parte, è il termine più corretto)._

 _"Non aspettare alcuna misericordia, vecchio bislacco."_

 _"Avanti allora, Non ci andrò piano."_

 _Con un urlo di battaglia, Riven scattò verso di lui, la sua spada luccicante con le rune marchiate. L'anziano balzò via rapidamente, muovendosi di gran lunga superiore a quanto fosse possibile. La sua spada brillò nell'aria, e si schiantò pesantemente sulla spada di Riven. Riven strinse i denti mentre combatteva l'anziano, e le loro spade diedero un piccolo stridio quando si scontrarono l'una con l'altra._

 _Ella diede un basso grugnito, spingendo via l'anziano con i suoi piedi. Ebbe soltanto il tempo di oscillare la spada per riprendere quella dell'avversario, fermandola dal tagliarle via la faccia. L'anziano fece una movenza improvvisa con le sue mani, e urlo qualcosa in una lingua che lei non comprendeva._

 _Ci fu una violenta ed improvvisa pressione sul suo petto, si sentì come se venisse spinta via da una forza del suo urlo del Ki. La sua vista iniziò ad annebbiarsi quando barcollò all'indietro, e fece soltanto in modo di fermarsi, in maniera misera, dall'inciampare, aiutandosi con la spada. La punta scavò profonda nel terreno di legno quando ella cadde su un ginocchio, afferrando il manico della sua spada, stringendola. Alzandosi velocemente, la alzò e all'improvviso l'anziano si lanciò a lei con la spada al suo fianco. Ella diede un urlo del Ki, e la sua faccia fu bianca a causa della sorpresa mentre volò all'indietro. Inciampò sulla sua tunica, e la sua spada cadde dalla mano quando cadde all'indietro sulle mani. Essa tintinnò sul pavimento al suo fianco, proprio al di fuori dalla portata delle sue braccia._

 _Riven sfruttò il vantaggio e le rune marchiate sulla spada brillarono leggermente mentre caricò la sua tecnica più forte: Il Taglio del Vento. Era una delle sue invenzioni, una che imparò da sola studiando gli schemi del vento. Aveva speso infinite ore ad imparare come emulare il vendo; spendendo ogni minuto che poteva per perfezionarla._

 _Quando viaggiò per Ionia, aveva imparato le leggende e le storie di spadaccini ormai defunti che potevano usare il vento per fendere le montagne. L'idea la intrigò, e ricercò instancabilmente per un indizio su come riuscissero a farlo. Anche se non trovò nulla, non perse la sua devozione. Le prese tutta la sua abilità e tutta la sua dedizione – come infinite notti insonne praticandolo da sola sul campo di battaglia – ma l'aveva imparata. Poteva fendere il metallo, tagliare le pietre, e lacerare ossa e simili con quella. Era la sua tecnica più potente, una che salvava per la fine._

 _La spada di Riven brillò con energia runica quando l'alzò ancora una volta, tenendola alta sulla spalla sinistra. L'uomo la guardò impaurito, e per la prima volta nella sua vita, esitò. Non l'aveva mai fatto così – non quando uccise legioni di guerrieri che caricavano, nemmeno quando macellò gruppi di uomini supplicanti, donne e bambini. Qui, comunque – in questo tempio – si sentì diversa. Provò come se il suo destino l'attendeva lì, qualunque fosse, e chiunque avesse involto._

Chi era lei per ucciderlo? In una qualunque altra situazione, i loro ruoli potevano essere capovolti. Mostrerebbe pietà per lei allora? Potrebbe vivere con se stessa se avesse continuato sul suo sentiero di distruzione e morte in cui Noxus la gettò?

 _Le rune sulla sua spada iniziarono a diventare fioche quando l'anziano si scagliò la sua spada. Afferrò la sua spada vagamente con una mano, facendola ruotare in largo arco verso di lei. La punta della sua spada prese l'acciaio della sua armatura, e sentì la punta della spada tagliarle nella carni. Riven diede un urlo di dolore quando la sua spada la tagliò dall'anca alla costola, e il dolore bruciò come ghiaccio attraverso lo squarcio. L'esitazione in lei svanì come una candela spenta, rimpiazzata con improvvisa rabbia – entrambi all'anziano e a lei per essere stati così stupidi._

Come posso essere così stupida? _Urlò a sé tra il dolore._

 _Con un arrabbiato, dolorante urlo, rilasciò il Tagli del Vento. Un'onda di colore oro e smeraldo erutto dal bordo della spada, che scattava verso l'uomo. Trapassò l'anziano, e cadde come un manichino con le corde spezzate. Il Taglio del Vento lacerò le mura del tempio, spedendo pezzi di tappezzeria svolazzanti sul terreno. Fu come se la stanza fosse stata colpita da un uragano: la tappezzeria rotta sparpagliata come cenere; le spade caddero dalle loro casse con un suono come un orchestra discordante; le finestre si distrussero, mandando pezzi di vetro colorati tintinnanti come pioggia sul pavimento._

 _La sua spada cadde dalle mani con un alto urto, e Riven strinse il suo stomaco sanguinante con due mani. Guardando in basso, poté vedere il suo sangue colare tra le dita. Diede una dolorante, strangolata risata, ridendo alla sua stupidità. Le sue ginocchia crollarono sotto di lei, e cadde su un lato con un gemito, atterrando sul duro e implacabile terreno di legno. Laddove giaceva, poté scorgere la sbriciolata forma dell'anziano. Era immobile, e anche se sembrava illeso da lontano, poté capire che i suoi occhi erano smaltati e senza vista. Una piccola goccia di sangue scorreva dalla sua bocca aperta sul pavimento di legno._

 _Riven diede un dolorante e vendicativo sorriso quando guardò alla sua forma incline. Ce l'aveva fatta. Era morto._

 _Poté sentire il sangue divenire pozzanghera tra lei e l'armatura, umido e caldo stucchevole. La sua visione si scurì e scurì sempre più ogni secondo passato. Poteva sentirsi ghiacciarsi mentre la perdita di sangue l'aveva ormai presa, da dito a dito si poté sentire l'intorpidimento. Prima di svenire, pensò di sentire dei passi scattare verso di lei, e le urla preoccupate dei soldati attorno a lei._

Riven aprì gli occhi lentamente, cercando di scacciare il sonno che sentì e le ultime tracce del passato sbattendo le palpebre. La memoria di quel giorno non fu dolorosa come le altre avute in precedenza, ma punse comunque ciononostante. Ancora stendeva sul letto dell'infermeria, ma ora poté vedere le fioche tracce di luce solare fluire al disotto delle tende chiuse. Riven si sedette nel letto facendo uno sbadiglio, stiracchiandosi come un gatto. Incrociò le braccia pigramente oltre il grembo, lasciandosi trascinare dai giorni passati nel tempio; non era così doloroso pensarci per lei, e poté farlo senza terrori o visioni.

I suoi soldati arrivarono giusto in tempo; se avessero ritardato anche un momento in più, ella sarebbe morta per dissanguamento. Invece, la video laddove giaceva, bendandola sulla ferita e trasportandola fuori dal tempio proteggendola con gli scudi. Fecero in questo modo uscendo dal retro del tempio, per evitare di essere visti, e per assicurare che Riven non subisse altre ferite. Le dissero dopo che senza di lei, l'invasione fu sconfitto, e lo squadrone fu costretto a ritirarsi, forzati dalle guardie del tempio. Gli occhi di Riven si contrassero mentre la sua fronte si piegò; per giorni dopo il fallimento dell'invasione, gridando, urlandosi contro e mortificandosi. Fu la peggiore sconfitta, e non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata.

Fu un lungo recupero, ma ce la fece. Viveva con le cicatrici ora, e serviva come testamento per identificare ciò che ha passato – e come un promemoria per non vacillare più. Riven fece scorrere una mano spensierata sul suo addome, tracciando la ruvida pelle con un dito snello. Pensò che, dopo quel giorno – e dopo quel fallimento – non avrebbe mai più esitato o dubitato di Noxus. E non lo fece più.

Almeno, fino ai Fusori. Fino a che Singed le mostrò i veri colori della sua amata città con i suoi agenti chimici e veleni e tossine che uccisero da lontano. Le sue braccia diedero un'altra sorda pulsazione, e chiuse gli occhi lentamente, lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini al disotto.

Riven sospirò, espirando lentamente.

"Sono cambiata," disse alla stanza vuota. "Che mi piaccia o no."

 _Ma mi sento meglio ora,_ pensò, appoggiatasi fisso al soffitto sopra la testa. _In pace. Più calma._ _ **Più forte.**_


	25. Combattimento in un Campo

Capitolo 23: Combattimento in un Campo

"Quanto manca per Ikira?" Chiese Yasuo impaziente. Lizard rivolse a lui lo sguardo oltre la sua ciotola di riso che stava mangiando, e mandò giù l'ultimo boccone. Posando la sua ormai vuota ciotola, si grattò la sua sottile barba, il suo unico occhio si restrinse in concentrazione mentre pensò.

"Per il passo che stiamo tenendo, non più di un'altra settimana," disse finalmente. Yasuo annuì lentamente in risposta.

 _Un'intera settimana.._

Sedevano al centro di una foresta radura, con Yasuo che era appoggiato ad un albero vicino mentre Lizard scelse di sedere su una roccia per mangiare il suo pasto. Il sole pomeridiano era alto sopra la testa, ed il suo calore era implacabile sulle loro spalle. Intorno a loro, il suono dello struscio delle foglie era pesante nell'aria, accoppiato con il rumore della foresta profonda. Erano sulle tracce di Bakh e del gruppo di cacciatori di taglie per ormai un mese e mezzo , senza successo.

Ogni volta che arrivavano al villaggio successivo, era sempre la stessa storia: li avevano mancati di poco – sempre qualche giorno o due in ritardo. Ogni incontro ravvicinato incrementava la frustrazione di Yasuo, con la promessa di vendetta così vicina, al contempo scivolava via più di quanto gli sarebbe importanto contare. La sua mando destra si chiuse sul manico della spada al pensiero di Bakh, e sentì la rabbia crescere ancora una volta. Volse lo sguardo altrove da Lizard, fissando gli alberi situati nella parte profonda della foresta. Guardo intensamente la vegetazione, vedendo nulla in particolare.

 _Lo finirò,_ pensò tra sé e sé. _Morirà per mano mia. Lo giuro._

"La tua spada," raggiunse la voce di Lizard laddove sedeva. Yasuo si girò incrociando il giovane ragazzo di nuovo, leggermente confuso. Aveva il suo sguardo fisso sulla spada di Yasuo e la guardava con un'espressione interessata.

"Sei uno spadaccino?"

Yasuo lo fissò. _Ma è serio?_

"Per caso è una domanda a trabocchetto?" Chiese Yasuo lentamente. Lizard alzò la sua mano facendo cenno difensivo, alzandosi e strusciandola sui vestiti.

"Hey, non si può mai sapere. Ci sono molte persone che camminano con le spade ai loro fianchi senza avere alcuna idea sul come utilizzarle al di fuori di usarle come coltelli per il burro. Ad alcuni piacciono il loro stile, altri solo per intimidazione. Saresti sorpreso di quanti cosiddetti "spadaccini" non sanno come usare le loro armi minimamente."

Yasuo rimase in silenzio, pensieroso. _Non ha tutti i torti.._ ammise a malincuore.

"Credo," ammise Yasuo facendo spallucce. "Ma io sono sicuramente uno spadaccino. Uno buono, se posso aggiungere."

"Davvero?" chiese Lizard, "Voglio dire, ti avrei etichettato come tale, ma.."

"Cosa, non mi credi?" Chiese Yasuo mestamente, con un piccolo sorriso.

"Beh.. ho fronteggiato molti spadaccini che si consideravano abili."

"E li hai battuti?"

"Sono ancora vivo, no?" Disse Lizard con un piccolo sorriso a sua volta. Yasuo rise; era vero che il fallimento per un cacciatore di teste avrebbe quasi sempre comportato morte.

"Se lo dici tu.." disse Yasuo scetticamente, lui dubitava dell'abilità di uno spadaccino con un sol'occhio e un solo braccio. Lizard lo guardò con espressione divertita, e il sorrisetto crebbe sulla faccia leggermente.

"Ancora non mi credi?" Disse, posando la mano sulla sua spada. "Vuoi vederlo con i tuoi occhi?"

Suo malgrado, Yasuo sentì un'eccitazione crescere dentro di lui. La battaglia era ancora un brivido per lui, a discapito di chi fosse il suo avversario o qualunque fosse la situazione. Fece un passo per allontanarsi dall'albero, camminando verso ove Lizard sedeva, posando la mano sulla sua spada.

"Sei serio?" chiese incredulo. "Vuoi combattere?"

"Certo, perché no? Sarà un buon modo per sfogare un po' di stress, allentare un po' la presa."

"E morire," aggiunse Yasuo brevemente.

"Forse," riconobbe Lizard. "Ma ciò vale se non stai attento."

"Attento? Con delle spade?"

Lizard scosse le spalle. "Possiamo certamente provare." Sorrise. A meno che tu non sia spaventato di perdere contro un cacciatore di taglie con un braccio ed un occhio solo."

Yasuo lo derise. "Ti piacerebbe."

In risposta, Lizard estrasse la sua spada dal fodero con un suono stridente, tenendola con la punta rivolta verso il basso. Yasuo fece scorrere i suoi occhi sulla spada; sembrava scadente, fatta con un manico di legno approssimato e una lunga lama che era marcata con numerose ammaccature e tacche. Eppure, non sembrava debole per nulla. Al contrario, sembrava veramente, veramente pericolosa, essa donava Lizard: era sottile e affilata come il rasoio, emanante una sorta di flessuosa minaccia. Il sorriso di Yasuo crebbe.

 _Quella è una buona spada,_ pensò tra sé e sé. _È una che ha visto tante battaglie._

"Come si chiama?" gli chiese.

"Si chiama Venom."

"Un po' melodrammatico, non credi?"

"Anche la lucertola ha il suo veleno."

Yasuo ridacchiò. "Capisco."

"Quindi lo vuoi fare o no?"

Yasuo estrasse la sua spada lentamente , e la sua fece un suono come il fruscio del vento nel mentre. I deboli schemi del vento sulla spada brillarono al sole come fumo. La mantenne su Lizard, la punta mirata al suo collo. Lizard l'adocchiò con interesse, e Yasuo vide il suo occhio balzare riflessivamente sulla lunghezza della spada.

"Veramente bella," ammise, leggermente con riluttanza. "Come si chiama?"

Yasuo sbatté le palpebre.

La sua spada non aveva nome; gli altri la chiamavano cose come Macellaio e La Spada Macchiata e Vento Tagliente, ma non li aveva mai accettati. Specialmente quando quelli gli vennero sputati ogni volta che posava piede a terra; nessuno di quelli rispecchiava la sua spada. Dare il nome ad una spada era qualcosa che gli anziani gli dissero sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile che egli potesse fare. Gli dissero di spadaccini che hanno vissuto tutta la vita alla ricerca di un nome per la propria spada, e vissero le loro vite come se mancasse una parte della loro anima.

Yone diede alla sua un nome, ma Yasuo non lo fece. Yone la chiamò _Shyrugi_ , che nell'antica lingua ioniana significava Retta Via. Yasuo lo derise per questo, dicendogli che non era originale e troppo drammatico, ma sapeva che a Yone non sarebbe importato. In fondo, Yasuo fu anche geloso, geloso che Yone trovò il suo molto velocemente – geloso che egli non poté trovare il nome per la sua spada. Insieme a quella gelosia, fu fiero di Yone per essere abbastanza sicuro in se stesso nel nominare la spada. Retta Via era un nome che centrava suo fratello che anche se Yasuo o qualcun altro avesse avuto un altro nome, non sarebbe stato abbastanza preciso. I maestri gli dissero che in quel tempo, imparerebbero il nome della spada, ma Yasuo non trovò la sua. Non allora, e specialmente non ora.

"Non.. non ce l'ha," disse quietamente, "non ancora, almeno."

"No?"

"No. Devo ancora trovarlo."

Lizard annuì tranquillamente in comprensione, la sua lama ancora distesa. Lentamente, l'abbassò, posandola nel terreno e appoggiandosi su tale come un bastone.

"Andiamo allora, sto aspettando. Non andarci piano con me," disse, il suo sorriso ritornò.

"Sei sicuro? Potrei ucciderti."

"Avanti provaci. Non mi ucciderai. Se non proverai a fare del tuo meglio per uccidermi, potrei ucciderti io." Si fermò, dando un altro sorriso puntato, "e comunque, non voglio che usi la scusa 'non mi stavo impegnando seriamente' dopo aver perso."

Yasuo non si degnò di rispondere. Invece, alzò la spada, tenendola orizzontalmente alla sua faccia. Oltre la punta della lama, poté vedere Lizard tirare la sua dal terreno ancora una volta, tenendola davanti a lui. Yasuo sbatté le palpebre; non aveva mai visto qualcuno con una guardia come quella di Lizard: si alzò con il braccio leggermente piegato, e mantenne Venom così che la punta fosse puntata quasi diagonale al terreno. Lizard colpì leggermente la sua testa insolentemente.

"Fatti sotto."

Yasuo e Lizard iniziarono ad accerchiarsi l'uno con l'altro lentamente, facendo passi lenti sul prato della radura. Yasuo guardò l'occhio di Lizard più intensamente, ritornandogli un medesimo sguardo a sua volta. Notò la piccola ispirazione l'istante prima che egli attaccasse, Yasuo saltò indietro rapidamente per evitare la lama. Essa tagliò l'aria di pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, e Yasuo contrattaccò con un affondo di suo.

Lizard spostò la spada con la sua, deviando la stessa alla sua sinistra. Yasuo colse l'occasione, intento a colpire Lizard al suo lato debole. A sua sorpresa, la spada fu bloccata, e Lizard lo forzò via con un grugnito.

Yasuo girò velocemente in un cerchio, mirando ancora una volta per la parte sinistra di Lizard. Ancora sorpreso, la sua spada fu bloccata una seconda volta. Yasuo saltò via da Lizard, la sua spada luccicante con il sole pomeridiano. Si lanciarono all'indietro allontanandosi e ritornarono alla distanza iniziale. Il loro respiro era livellato con i movimenti rotatori che facevano tra di loro, e la punta della lama di Yasuo tracciò una linea nell'erba.

Guardò Lizard da più vicino, tenendo gli occhi sul cacciatore di taglie. Con un movimento improvviso, gli scattò contro, mirando ancora una volta per la parte sinistra di Lizard. Ancora, la sua spada fu bloccata, e Yasuo strinse i denti.

 _Come?_ Si chiese. _Com'è possibile che non riesca ancora a vincere? Ha solo un braccio, per l'amor del cielo!_

Lizard non era più veloce di lui, e nemmeno più forte. Aveva un grande punto cieco e non poteva usare la sua piena potenza in un'oscillazione ad un braccio. Quindi come stava perdendo? O – più precisamente – come non aveva ancora vinto? Contro uno spadaccino avente un solo braccio ed un solo occhio, avrebbe dovuto vincere immediatamente. Nemmeno gli spadaccini robusti avevano qualche possibilità contro di lui. Ma non era arrabbiato; al contrario, era eccitato – eccitato poiché trovò nuovamente sfida. Non succedeva spesso di trovare qualcuno che lo sfidasse.

Yasuo poté provare la pulsazione crescere, e diede una risata soffocata. Questo era combattimento, questa era guerra – **questo** è ciò per cui viveva. La sua spada fischiava nell'aria, e le loro spade collisero l'una con l'altra con un altro schianto. Erano come colpi fulminei, luccicanti e scintillanti nel chiaro sole sopraelevato.

Stavano combattendo per un tempo vicino ai 10 minuti prima che Yasuo poté finalmente vedere il sudore iniziare a scendere sulla fronte di Lizard, e poté sentire che i suoi colpi divenivano più lenti.

 _Potrà pure bloccare i miei colpi_ , penso Yasuo tra sé e sé, _ma si sta stancando più velocemente rispetto a me._

Era stanco anche li, ma Yasuo poté dire che Lizard lo era di gran lunga più di lui. Evidentemente, non era abituato a combattimenti prolungati – nemmeno Yasuo lo era, ma fu allenato tutta la sua vita a combattere, quindi era abituato a combattere fino ai suoi limiti. Scorse le sue braccia divenire più pesanti ogni secondo in più, ma si stava divertendo troppo per fermarsi. Egli riecheggiò la risata maniacale che Lizard diede, senza fiato e con sforzo.

La fine arrivò velocemente, come se entrambi la stessero aspettando. Yasuo colpì ancora la parte sinistra di Lizard, facendo una finta, abbassandosi per coprire la distanza tra loro. Lo colpì con cattiveria con il retro della sua spada, prendendo il cacciatore di teste nello stomaco. Lizard fece una tosse dolorosa mentre barcollava, e la sua spada cadde dalla sua mano. Yasuo lo calciò, facendolo cadere sulla schiena e posando la punta della sua spada al cavo del suo collo.

Si fissarono l'un l'altro, entrambi respirando affannosamente, prima che Yasuo re infoderò la spada e allungò una mano per aiutare Lizard ad alzarsi. La prese con gratitudine, asciugandosi il sopracciglio quando si alzò. Prese la sua spada laddove giaceva, posandola nella cintura attorno alla vita.

"Dove hai imparato a combattere in quel modo?" Chiese Yasuo una volta recuperato il fiato. Non aveva mai combattuto nessuno simile a Lizard, nemmeno qualcuno che riuscì a sopravvivere tanto a lungo.

"L'ho imparato da solo no?" Dovevo, a meno che non avessi voluto morire," rispose, sedendosi sul grande masso sul quale si sedette prima. Prese un drink dalla sua cassetta, offrendolo a Yasuo. Anche Yasuo fece un lungo sorso, dandolo a Lizard una volta finito.

"Ho capito. Sono contento di averti battuto; i miei maestri si sarebbero rivoltati nelle loro tombe se avessi perso contro uno spadaccino avente un braccio ed un occhio solo."

Lizard ridacchiò. "Non ci spererei. Sei il primo che mi abbia battuto dopo tanto tempo. Molte persone che ho cacciato erano di solito troppo sorprese dal fatto che sia capace di maneggiare una spada piuttosto che resistere un minuto contro di me."

"Come hai fatto?"

"Fatto cosa'"

"Ucciderli."

Lizard lo guardò. Dopo un momento, guardò in basso e sospirò, facendo scorrere una mano tra i capelli. "Non era troppo difficile, davvero," ammise imbarazzato. "Come ho detto, molte persone sono sorprese dal fatto che sia capace di maneggiare una spada piuttosto che resistere un minuto contro di loro, e uso la sorpresa contro di loro. Mi sottovalutano lo sai? Non è il modo più onorevole per combattere, ma mi ha tenuto in vita, quindi non inizierò a lamentarmi."

"Tutto qui?"

"Tutto qui. Il problema con tutti gli altri spadaccini: sono prevedibili. Chiunque mi combatta lo è – e lo era. 'Attacchiamo la parte debole' pensano, 'Attacchiamo la parte sinistra, andate per il punto cieco.' Soldati, samurai, ninja, tutti uguali. Ho imparato che non devo davvero combattere. Tutto ciò che devo fare è bloccare i loro attacchi fino a che non vedo un'apertura. E quando tutti vanno per lo stesso punto, non è così difficile difendersi." Facendo spallucce. "Mi ci è voluto un po', ma finalmente ce l'ho fatta."

Il suo occhio ritornò a Yasuo. "Eri un po' più imprevedibile tu; attaccavi la mia parte debole, ma hai anche attaccato altri posti. Probabilmente il motivo per cui hai vinto."

"Soltanto per quello?"

"Lizard sorrise. "Beh, anche perché sei super veloce e forte. Non ho mai combattuto contro qualcuno come te prima d'ora. Ti muovi come il vento."

Yasuo guardò altrove. _Il vento. E' quello che sono no?_

Un silenzio di reciproco rispetto si allungo tra i due compagni, spezzato soltanto quando Lizard schiarì la voce.

"Beh, dovremmo iniziare a muoverci al più presto. Abbiamo già perso abbastanza tempo con la nostra piccola sessione, e non ne vogliamo perdere altro."

"Buona idea," disse Yasuo, già in preparazione per il viaggio. Gli ci vollero pochi minuti, ma presto sarebbero stati di nuovo sulla strada. Yasuo camminò leggermente dietro Lizard, guardando la nuca della testa del giovane uomo mentre lo guidava nella foresta. Non sapeva perché, ma poteva dire che il suo compagno era uno che la sapeva molto di più di quanto lascasse intendere.


	26. Amici

Capitolo 24: Amici

Riven sedeva sulla sponda del letto, riavvolgendo lentamente le bende sul braccio mentre aspettava. Lo stava facendo con la testa tra le nuvole, ed il suo sguardo non era focalizzato quando guardava oltre le sue braccia al pavimento di legno sotto i suoi piedi. Aprì le tende poco tempo prima, ed i flussi dei raggi solari penetravano attraverso la finestra aperta. Riusciva a sentirli sulle spalle, ed il calore le dava un benvenuto. Era ormai da molto preparata per lasciare l'infermeria, ma attendeva che qualcuno tornasse indietro per assicurarsi che la sua improvvisa sparizione non portasse un allarme non voluto.

Guardò in giro per la stanza vuota. Era passata quasi un ora dal momento in cui si svegliò, eppure nessuno venne a controllarla. Voleva andarsene, ma sapeva che sarebbe dovuta restare abbastanza tempo per assicurarsi che le dottoresse dell'infermeria sapessero che si sentisse meglio prima di lasciare la stanza.

E allora, eccola lì, ad aspettare che qualcuno tornasse. Riven guardò in basso alle rinnovate mani bendate, aprendole e chiudendole lentamente. Un leggero formicolio iniziò a correre su di loro quando lo fece, come se fosse intorpidita. Prendendo il guanto che giaceva sul letto dietro di lei, lo fece scorrere strettamente sulla mano destra. Le rune sul retro splendettero leggermente quando lo fece, come se fossero felici di vederla. Si piegò per prendere il resto dell'armatura, e quando lo fece, vide qualcosa cadere sul pavimento sotto il letto. Sembrò essere caduto dal lato tavolo di fianco al letto che era accanto a quest'ultimo e rotolò sotto il telaio del letto stesso. Lo raccolse, tenendolo in luce. Riven batté gli occhi in sorpresa; lo riconobbe.

Era una piccola treccia, fatta di perle colorate e corde non più lunghe di cinque centimetri. Un po' di tempo fa, Irelia le disse che si chiamava _trychora,_ un tipico oggetto Ioniano costruito a mano che era destinato a simboleggiare lo spirito di squadra o una compagnia. Era qualcosa che lei ed Irelia avevano fatto in uno dei loro viaggi a Ionia – viaggi in cui Riven si sentì trascinata piuttosto che compiuti per volontà. Irelia disse che era soltanto una semplice treccia, ma con le mani di un soldato, Riven trovò difficile produrne. Le sue mani non venivano utilizzate per artigianato ed arte; erano usate per uccidere e per la guerra. Quando finalmente riuscì a crearlo, lo diede alla sua amica come simbolo della loro amicizia. Irelia non le disse che era tradizionale farlo, e che i _trychoras_ erano normalmente dati come regali per compleanni o con arrivederci prima di lunghi viaggi.

Questo non fu quello che diede ad Irelia, ma era uno molto simile. Irelia deve averlo fatto e posato sul tavolo, come una sorta di regalo di "buona guarigione", mentre dormiva. Le mani di Riven si strinsero attorno alla treccia, e dopo qualche istante, lo mise nella tasca in custodia. Senza parole, prese il resto della sua armatura, rimettendo la spalliera sulla spalla sinistra e legando il parastinchi in modo sicuro alla sua gamba destra. Si sedette sul letto con un sospiro, strofinando la faccia con la mano senza il guanto. Aspettò per qualcosa come mezz'ora prima di divenire _estremamente_ agitata; nessuno entrava.

Stava sul serio considerando l'idea di semplicemente lasciare una nota dicendo di essersene andata quando udì i passi al di fuori della porta dell'infermeria. Riven sentì i passi del tutto familiari di zoccoli contro il pavimento duro del corridoio, e si alzò quando si aprì, aspettando l'entrata di Soraka.

A sua sorpresa, non era soltanto Soraka; dietro la Figlia delle Stelle, Riven vide gli occhi color smeraldo familiari di Irelia, ed anche la bandana arancione di Lee Sin ed il ricco viola delle vesti dell'Alto Consulente Vessaria Kolminye. Dietro di loro, le lame di Irelia pendevano sopra le loro teste come raggi d'argento. Il piccolo gruppo entrò quietamente nella stanza, e si fermarono quando la guardarono – sembravano essere sorpresi di vederla sveglia.

Irelia si riprese per prima, e corse verso RIven, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno a lei in un stretto abbraccio. "Stai bene!" disse felicemente. Riven diede dei colpetti alla spalla della sua amica sentendosi piuttosto imbarazzata, insicura su come dovesse rispondere.

"Sì, sto bene Irelia," disse chiamando tutta la sua rassicurazione.

Irelia si allontanò di qualche passo, sorridendo. "Sono lieta di sentirlo, RIven. Quanto tempo è passato da quando ti sei svegliata?"

"Uhh.. un paio d'ore?"

"Un paio d' _ore_?" ripeté Irelia, leggermente scioccata. Riven annuì. Ad esere sinceri, entrò ed uscì dal sonno numerose volte in quelle ore, ma sono state diverse ore ciononostante. "Stavi aspettando qui per tutto questo tempo?"

"Sì; volevo assicurarmi che non fossi uscita senza dirlo a qualcuno. Non volevo scatenare un putiferio."

"E' meravigliosamente premuroso da parte tua," disse Kolminye, adocchiandola scetticamente. Riven ritornò lo sguardo con uno duro a sua volta. Stava giusto per rispondere quando parlò Soraka.

"Indipendentemente," disse rassicurante, "Credo che sia ottimo che ti senta meglio, Riven."

Al suo fianco, Lee Sin annuì lentamente. "Concordo. È bello sapere che stai bene," disse con la sua voce bassa, e stabile. "Eravamo preoccupati per te Riven."

"Non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi," disse velocemente, provando a suonare quanto più convincente possibile. "Ero soltanto-."

"Riven, per quanto tempo hai avuto questi attacchi di panico?" Chiese Kolminye in breve, tagliando la conversazione. Soraka le sparò uno sguardo, ma l'Alto Consulente lo ignorò. Riven guardò la donna; la stava guardando con una severa espressione, accigliando il sopracciglio.

"Signorina Kolminye, non credo che questo sia-," inizio Irelia in protesta.

"Apprezzerei che rispondessi alla domanda, signorina Riven," disse Kolminye gelidamente, parlando sopra Irelia.

"È tutto ok Irelia," disse Riven, alzando una mano ad Irelia per silenziarla quando la stessa aprì rabbiosa la bocca per rispondere. Ella guardò Riven, ma poi fece un passo indietro con un'espressione stretta sul suo viso. Riven guardò Kolminye, e fece un respiro profondo prima di iniziare a parlare.

"Ho avuto queste visioni sin da quando ho lasciato Ionia e sono venuta alla Lega." Si fermò Riven, poi aggiunse: "Sin da quando mi sono esiliata da Noxus."

"Quindi dopo il tuo coinvolgimento con l'invasione Ioniana?" chiarì Kolminye.

"Sì."

"E pensavi non fosse prudente dirlo a qualcuno? Informare gli esaminatori durante le tue Riflessioni?" Il tono di Kolminye non era uno di rabbia, ma più una sorta di preoccupazione che Riven sapeva provenire dall'aver a che fare con persone come lei giorno e notte – persone con demoni e problemi e più di uno scheletro nell'armadio. Le persone che rifiutavano di aprirsi e parlare di se stessi.

"Ho intuito che se non fosse venuto a galla durante le mie Riflessioni, allora non avrebbe inciso sulla qualità della mia performance come Campione." Riven guardò Kolminye negli occhi. "È questo il motivo delle Riflessioni, giusto? Determinare se qualcuno è adatto a combattere nella Lega o meno?"

"Corretto in parte," concesse Kolminye riluttante. "Ma allora perché non hai cercato alcun tipo di aiuto o trattamento ora? Devi sapere che tutti i miei servizi – medici o quant'altro – sono provvisti ai Campioni della Lega senza alcuna paga."

"Capisco, signorina Kolminye. Ma era – ed è – un mio problema. Ho avuto a che fare con ciò in passato e ne avrò a che fare anche ora da sola." Riven guardò momentaneamente irelia, e poté vedere delle impronte di dolore negli occhi verdi della sua amica. Deglutì prima di continuare. "Non ho mai avuto alcuna ragione per menzionarlo ad altri."

"Non pensi di aver messo a rischio te stessa – o altri – in pericolo _per_ non averlo menzionato?"

"Non ho mai avuto alcun problema prima d'ora, non è vero miss Kolminye?" Disse Riven freddamente. Sapeva essere vero; fino a ieri, non aveva mai fatto intuire la sua _condizione_ né aveva avuto attacchi di panico di tale intensità.

Kolminye rimase in silenzio mentre studiò Riven, e Riven fece sì che la sua faccia fosse impassibile quando gli occhi dell'Alto Consulente si posarono su di lei.

"Se la mia opinione ha conto," disse Lee Sin quietamente da dove si trovava. Tutti gli occhi si rivolsero a lui quando parlò; era un uomo la quale voce comandava rispetto, non perché allacciata con potere come quello di Malzahar o Jarvan, ma perché le persone sapevano a lui importasse – e sapevano che era saggio oltre i suo anni. E lo rispettavano. _Riven_ lo rispettava.

"Sono d'accordo con Riven: mai prima d'ora aveva avuto problemi con la Lega a causa di questi attacchi di panico. Non vedo perché desidererebbe fare del male ai suoi colleghi nella Lega – intenzionalmente o altrimenti accompagnata da questi attacchi di panico. Riven non ha mostrato nient'altro che rispetto per i suoi compagni, anche per coloro che non la rispettino. Ovviamente, era il suo desiderio tenersi questi episodi per sé, e qualunque siano le ragioni delle sue decisioni, credo che dobbiamo rispettare la sua scelta."

"Lee," iniziò Irelia, guardando all'uomo cieco, "è nostra amica, non puoi semplicemente pretendere di farci sedere e guardare come potrebbe farsi del male!"

"Precisamente perché _è_ la nostra amica, irelia, dobbiamo lasciarla essere. Io, per primo, credo che se Riven voglia mai parlare con noi di questi problemi, verrà da noi senza esitazione" Egli piegò la testa, angolandola ad Irelia. "Possiamo credere che pensa le siamo amici, e che sappia che noi la consideriamo _nostra_ amica. Nel frattempo, dobbiamo rispettare la sua scelta di stare da sola. A volte, tutto ciò di cui qualcuno ha bisogno per curarsi è stare da solo."

Ci fu un silenzio nella stanza quando ogni donna considerò le parole di Lee. Riven sentì un senso di gratitudine per il monaco; era come se egli tolse le parole dalla sua bocca. Un piccolo sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra mentre il silenzio continuò, e si piegò leggermente al gruppo.

"Ho detto la mia, e quindi, prenderò il mio congedo," disse, con soltanto un piccolo indizio di divertimento nella sua voce. "Come ho detto prima, Sono felice di sentire che tu stia meglio Riven. Spero che quando ci incontreremo ancora su i Campi della Giustizia, mi affronterai con il massimo della tua forza come hai fatto prima. Quello a parte, spero tu abbia un recupero veloce."

"Grazie, Lee," disse quietamente, guardandosi le mani. Il monaco inclinò la testa, e se ne andò senza un'altra parola. La stanza fu calma per qualche secondo prima che anche Kolminye parlò.

"Anche io devo andare. Questa situazione potrebbe non essere completamente risolta, ma sfortunatamente, essendo il Capo Consulente assicura che io abbia cose da fare a tutte le ore." Perforò Riven con uno sguardo di falco. "Detto questo, Riven, desidero farti delle domande riguardanti questi episodi se sono o meno una potenziale minaccia per la Lega. Potrei aver bisogno di schedare un'altra Riflessione per confermare che sia ancora in grado di rimanere nella Lega." Sorrise sottilmente. "Quindi non sorprenderti se non verrai evocata per un paio di settimane fin quando non riporteremo le cose in ordine."

Riven annuì. "Capisco, signorina Kolminye."

 _Forse un break dalla Lega è proprio quello di cui ho bisogno._

Kolminye la scrutò per qualche istante prima di voltarsi e camminare vivacemente fuori dalle porte dell'infermeria. Lo sguardo di Soraka la seguì quando uscì prima di girarsi come un colpo di frusta a Riven. Posò una mano confortevole su Riven, e Riven guardò la Figlia delle Stelle.

"Che c'è di sbagliato in me?" chiese pacatamente, e Riven sentì la sua voce spezzarsi. Odiò il suono; la faceva sentire debole.

Soraka la guardò, e la sua faccia era addolorata."Niente. Non c'è niente che non va in te."

Riven diede una risata soffocata, e schiarì la voce prima di parlare ancora. "Kolminye non sembra pensarla così."

"Sta solo facendo il suo lavoro, Riven," disse Irelia in piedi al suo posto. Lentamente, si mosse verso il lato di RIven, sedendosi al suo fianco sul letto.

"Che cos'è questo allora?" Chiese Riven ancora, facendo cenno a se stessa. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato in me?"

"Soraka inalò lentamente. "Non so per certo ma.. potrebbe trattarsi di un caso estremo di PTSD."

"PTSD?"

"Disturbo Post-Traumatico da Stress," spiegò Irelia. "È comune tra i soldati e persone che hanno sofferto traumi come stupri o esperienze vicine alla morte.. o guerra."

"Quindi stai dicendo che tutto ciò è causa del mio passato da soldato militare Noxiano?"

"Sì e no," disse Soraka esitante. "PTSD è comune nei soldati come te, ma non ho mai visto sintomi così severi come i tuoi. Il modo in cui sono, le tue visioni e allucinazioni devono essere più intense di qualunque altra io abbia mai sentito."

"Quindi cosa le sta causando?"

"Non lo so per certo, Riven. E non posso saperlo senza sapere più sul tuo passato e sui tuoi precedenti traumi che tu abbia provato."

Riven voltò lo sguardo altrove mentre flashback del suo passato riecheggiavano nella sua mente. Chiuse gli occhi contro di loro.

"No.." borbottò. "Non posso dirvelo. Non ora."

"Perché diavolo no?" chiese Irelia rabbiosamente, e Riven la guardò in sorpresa; non aveva mai visto Irelia imprecare prima d'ora. Le lame dietro di lei divennero intense nell'aria, e Riven le guardò con circospezione con la coda dell'occhio.

"Perché Irelia, i miei problemi sono miei. Il mio passato è il _mio_ passato e non il tuo. Come ti ho già detto in precedenza, me ne occuperò io da sola."

"Quindi tutto qui? Non dirai niente? Proprio niente?"

"No."

"Dannazione Riven!" Gridò Irelia. "Se non ce lo dirai, qual è il punto di avere amici? Siamo qui per te, ma continui a tenertelo per te, non ti possiamo aiutare!" Si alzò velocemente e dietro di le le lame si estesero con un suono pericoloso. Riven si alzò al contempo, e incrociò lo sguardo dell'amica.

"Irelia calmati," disse Soraka supplichevole, mettendosi in mezzo tra loro.

"No Soraka, non mi calmo!" Disse Irelia ad alta voce. Si girò a Riven. "Riven perché lo stai facendo? Non capisci che vogliamo soltanto aiutarti? Che ci _importa_ di te?"

"Lo capisco bene, Irelia. Io penso che sia tu a non capire. Ti ho detto che posso farcela da sola, ma sei tu che non ascolti," disse freddamente.

"Perché ci importa di te, Riven! Perché sei nostra _amica_!"

"Allora come amica, lasciami stare!" Urlò Riven. L'aria nell'infermeria sembrò fermarsi e Riven batté le palpebre, insicura di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Irelia la guardò come se fosse stata schiaffeggiata, e le sue lame puntarono minacciosamente Riven, avvicinandosi lentamente. Irelia aprì la bocca per parlare, e la chiuse di nuovo. Riven poté vedere le lacrime formarsi negli occhi prima che si precipitasse via senza una parola. La porta dell'infermeria sbatté molto violentemente dietro di lei, ma Riven rimase laddove stava in piedi.

Si sentì intorpidita, e ondeggiò leggermente prima di quasi collassare, quasi sedendosi sul letto ancora. Riven fissò alle sue mani come fosse stordita, non vedendole. Come da una distanza, sentì Soraka sedersi a fianco a lei, e la sentì appoggiare un braccio esitante attorno alla sua spalla.

"RIven.."

"No, Soraka. Per favore.. No."


End file.
